A Thousand Suns
by JaiSpade
Summary: NEW TITLE AND SUMMARY: When Kate Beckett begins college in New York, she anticipates all the adventures coming her way. But then she meets bad boy Rick Rodgers and her life changes. Things take a dive when they fall for each other and attract unwanted attention.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Yes. It was the first day of freshman year. The next four years were going to be full of laughter and accomplishment. She just knew it. That was all she was hoping for, anyway. She knew if she worked hard, she'd achieve anything she set her mind to. That was the kind of mantra she chanted to herself as she got ready for her first class of the day. She turned to the oversized mirror that leaned against the wall in the corner of her room and examined her look. She dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark green button down shirt that had two breast pockets with gold zipper linings across the top of each pocket. She wore her heavily caramel highlighted brown hair down and wavy. Her make-up was pretty nonexistent; only eyeliner and mascara framed her eyes and a light shade of brown lipstick adorned her mouth. She strapped a black analog watch to her left wrist and slid a ring onto her right hand ring finger. She slipped on a pair of four-inch black platform pumps before standing upright before the mirror again.

"Kate! Let's go. Classes starts in fifteen!"

"I'm coming!" she shouted back, giving herself one last once over before moving out of her room, grabbing her jacket and shoulder bag on the way.

"Ooh, girl. Don't you look good. But then, when don't you?" Came the voice of her best friend and roommate again, who was dressed in a pair of high waisted, dark jeans, a white oversized t-shirt, and red stiletto heels with her black hair long and straight.

"Oh, Lanie, stop. I just want to look presentable."

"Again, when don't you look presentable? Let's get going before we're late."

The two young women were out the door of their shared apartment then, talking about nothing and everything. They lived just shy of ten minutes from the college they attend, so they decided to get a cab just to make sure they weren't late on their first day.

Lanie and Kate have been friends since the beginning of high school. When they met their freshman year in Algebra 1, they instantly cliqued and since then, were inseparable. Came senior year, they applied to all the same schools, even though the girls' majors were different. Lanie was studying forensic science while Kate was taking up criminal justice. Luckily, they were accepted to a college in which offered both majors and it granted them the opportunity to find a place together near the school and keep close to one another.

The cab dropped them off about five minutes later and the two made their way towards the building. While conversing amongst themselves, the girls were only half paying attention to their surroundings, causing for a run in with another student.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," Lanie said, pulling the strap of her purse back onto her shoulder.

"Oh, but I saw you." The man grinned and held out his hand. "Javier."

She smirked and shook his hand. "Lanie. This is my friend Kate."

"Hi," replied the tall brunette.

"Nice to meet you. Listen, I was waiting for my roommate, but he got caught up with his girl. Can I walk you to your class?"

Lanie looked over at Kate immediately. "It's okay," she smiled. "I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going."

"You sure? Cuz I got you if you need me," Lanie said.

"No, don't worry about it. Go ahead."

Lanie smiled and walked off with her new friend. Kate took a breath and shook her head, amused. Her best friend never had a problem finding all the boys. She was always a head turner. Kate only recently started catching straying eyes. Over the summer, she did a bit of the ugly duckling to swan transformation, tossing her glasses and cleaning up her face. She looked more beautiful, but still walked around with the weight of insecurity. She was never the shy type, but now when people looked at her, she wondered if she could stand the attention. Oh well. She'd think about that later. Right now, she needed to get to her class.

(((o)))

There. First class down. Kate smiled to herself as she walked out of her math class an hour and a half later. Next was English, but that class didn't start for another hour. She decided to grab some coffee at a bookstore located on the campus. She texted Lanie to let her know where to find her if she had time to meet up while making her way to the bookstore. The line wasn't long, so Kate ordered her coffee and was served in a matter of a few minutes. She then found a spot in a secluded corner of the bookstore and dropped her stuff down. Taking a quick sip of her skim latte, she turned to browse a bookcase that was closest to her table. Her eyes scanned lazily, not really registering what she was seeing, but one book happened to jump out at her. As she reached for it, so did another hand.

"Oh, go ahead," she said, taking a step back.

The guy smiled and removed the book from the shelf. "A murder mystery, huh?" His gaze swept over the cover before moving up to her face. "You like that stuff?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," she replied.

"Interesting."

Kate cocked her head to the side. "What is?"

"Nothing. Just took you as more of a romance novel type," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

He laughed and held out his hand. "I'm Tom."

She just looked at him. "Kate."

He pulled his hand back awkwardly. "I can tell I'm not off to a good start here. How about I run into you tomorrow and try again?"

"You'd wait until tomorrow to try again?" she asked with a smile.

"Not if I thought I still had a chance to salvage this conversation."

Kate laughed. "Nice. Well, maybe you could sit down with me and tell me all the other things you assumed about me."

"Oh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," he smiled, but sat down across from her. "After all, I'm trying to get a date here."

"Oh yeah? Let's see how you do with this conversation and then we'll talk dates."

"Hmm," he hummed, giving her a once over. "You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can manage to charm you."

She leaned back comfortably in her seat, crossed her arms, and said, "I'd like to see you try."

Sure enough, he made a very good impression on her. So a date was made for the following Friday night. Lanie didn't get a chance to meet her between classes, so Kate had the whole hour to hang out with Tom. She was actually very excited to see him again, but made sure not to let him know that. She replayed their time together over and over in her head as she walked to her English class, smiling at the memory of little things he said or did. He was real good looking and funny and smart. She liked him. As she mused to herself, she turned a corner and walked into her classroom. Most of the class looked to be there already; talking, shouting, laughing, sitting on the desks, and standing in corners of the room. It looked like a regular high school classroom. Kate started walking by the professor's desk to make her way to the back of the room. A small group of people were crowded by the desk, she assumed talking to the professor. But as she passed by, the crowd broke apart to reveal a man sitting on the desk. She turned to look at him and realized the group of people were made up entirely of women.

He looked her up and down. "And you are?"

"Uh, Kate. Kate Beckett." She gave him a good look over herself. He looked young, maybe as young as her. His hair was brown and messy, his eyes a piercing blue. He wore dark jeans and a blue button down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the first two buttons undone. She could tell he wasn't wearing an undershirt. "You're not the professor, are you?"

He slowly stood from his perch on the desk and closed the few feet between them, coming to stand a little too close for comfort. He stood a few inches over her, even with her heels, and stared down at her. "And if I am?"

"Well, you could take a couple steps back," she said.

"If I don't want to?"

"That's really too bad."

"Mmm, you're a little spitfire, aren't you?" he smirked. Kate huffed and stepped back. "What's the matter? Can't handle the heat?"

"You feel heat? Cuz all I feel is irritation. You aren't the professor."

"No, but I am the king of the castle."

"Alright, your highness. Go find your seat." The actual teacher walked in and shooed everyone from his desk. The students all found seats quickly and the professor got the class running. Kate had found a seat in the back, but unfortunately the "king" was sitting right in front of her and he took every opportunity he could to turn around and smirk at her. Kate grew immensely annoyed and was counting the minutes until she was away from the cocky bastard.

Once class was over, she gathered her belongings and rose from her seat. Cocky Bastard stood from his too and turned to her. "So, Beckett, what do you say I buy you a coffee or something?"

"No, thanks, Castle. I can manage to buy my own coffee."

"Castle?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to call you King and I'm not particularly interested in learning your real name."

"It's Rick. Rick Rodgers." He held out his hand.

"Good for you," she replied and sidestepped him, moving toward the exit.

He intercepted her, however. "If you won't do coffee, how about ice cream? Or a hot dog?"

"Sorry. Not interested."

"Ricky!" came a voice from behind Rick. A tall blonde strode up to him and linked her left arm with his right. "You're supposed to walk me to my next class."

Kate threw him a sarcastic smile and moved past him, never bothering to look back to see him remove himself from the blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Thursday rolled around and Kate hadn't stopped hearing about Javier in the past three days from Lanie. She was really happy for her friend, but one could only take so much. And on top of that, "Castle" was still yanking her pigtails every chance he got. That man crawled under her skin in just a matter of days and wouldn't let up. Still, Kate had to admit he wasn't unattractive. When he smirked at her sometimes, his eyes would twinkle and make her insides tingle. She fought hard against smiles when he would say something sweet or funny. She would duck her head as an unexpected blush blossomed over her cheeks when he would look at her a certain way. God, he irritated her.

"So, you coming tonight? Javi and Ryan are looking forward to seeing you again and Jenny wants to meet you." The two girls just came through the door around four that afternoon after classes were through.

Kate tossed her bag on the kitchen counter. "Yeah, sure. I've got no plans tonight."

"That's because you don't go out."

"Hey, I have a date tomorrow night. Give me a break."

Lanie laughed. "Pulling your chain, girl. Did you happen to run into Tom today?"

"No, but he texted me 'good morning.'"

"Oh, that's sweet."

Kate made a face. "You know I don't like good morning texts."

"You are weird. Who doesn't like good morning texts?"

"I don't."

"Because you're not normal."

"Thank you for the compliment. Now what time are you planning on meeting up tonight?"

"Around seven. We're going to Dave and Buster's."

"Alright. I'm gonna get some homework done and then take a shower."

(((o)))

The girls showed up at Dave and Buster's a little before seven o'clock and the boys were already there. "Hey, guys," Lanie greeted as they approached the table. Javier stood up and placed a kiss to her cheek before sitting back down. Lanie took the empty spot beside him and to his right was a dark haired young man.

"Kate, this is Ryan," Lanie introduced the two. "Ryan, this is Kate."

"Nice to meet you." Kate shook his hand.

"It's actually Kevin Ryan, but I go by Ryan."

"Makes sense," she said. "Ryan suits you better."

"Hey! You must be Kate." A blonde girl came up to the table and sat down next to Ryan. "I'm Jenny."

"Ryan's girlfriend?" Kate asked.

"Of three years." Jenny looked over at her boyfriend with warm eyes. He smiled down at her for a moment before leaning to kiss her.

"Aren't they sweet?" Lanie teased.

"A little nauseating," Javi chimed in to which Lanie gently smacked him in the shoulder. He turned to wink at her.

"We ordered some drinks already if you girls don't mind, but we decided to wait til everyone is here to order food," Ryan said when the waiter brought a round of sodas.

"No, it's fine," Kate said, taking a sprite from the tray. "Are we good to order?"

"Not yet. We got one more person showing up," Javi said.

"Oh? Who?"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm a little late. Had a hard time leaving the house." Kate's head snapped up quickly to see Rick sliding into the seat next to her. Unbelievable.

"How…you guys know each other?" Kate blurted out.

"Do you two know each other?" Ryan asked.

Rick turned to look at Kate. "Well, look who it is. Boys, this was the girl I was telling you about."

"Wow. What a small world," Javier grinned.

"You talk about me?" Kate asked, a note of annoyance in her tone.

"He doesn't stop," Ryan said.

A blush touched her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Well, Lanie doesn't shut up about you, Javi."

"Kate!"

"What? It's true," Kate smirked. Yes. This was good territory; one where it didn't involve Rick "Castle." She was just getting into the conversation the others were having when…what the hell? Is that Castle's hand on her knee? Her mouth froze over the straw of her drink and she looked down. Sure enough, it was. She quickly and discreetly placed her hand over his and pushed it off. She didn't look over at him, but could feel his eyes on her. What makes him think he could just touch her? Whoa. Was he trying again?

"Knock it off," she growled, smacking his thigh, hard.

"You two alright over there?" Lanie asked.

Rick threw an arm over the back of Kate's chair. "Yeah, except my date's a bit touchy…or untouchy."

"Date? We are not on a date," Kate protested.

He leaned into her, his face mere inches from hers. "Scared you'll like it?"

"As if." She pushed him away.

"What's the matter, Rick? Can't make her swoon? You losing your touch?" Javier jibed, making everyone at the table snicker.

"No, this one's tough, a challenge." He looked over at Kate with dark eyes and smirking lips. "Makes me want it even more."

"Want what?" Kate snorted, annoyed. "I'm sure whatever you want, you don't need to hustle me."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kate turned her whole body toward Rick and pinned him with a look. "Like you don't already know."

"Why don't you enlighten me?"

The whole table had gone quiet as they tuned into Rick and Kate's conversation, listening intently. Kate pursed her lips, clenching and unclenching her fists. "You really need me to tell you? Tall blonde hanging on your arm every time we occupy the same space, not to mention the crowd of helpless college girls flocking you everywhere you go? Clearly you don't need to pursue me for your next conquest."

"You've been watching me, Beckett?" Amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Please. Kind of hard to miss the parade every day." She turned back to the table, placing her arms on the tabletop and fiddling with her drink.

He leaned into her side. "Careful. Some might say you sound jealous."

"Jealous!?" She scoffed. "Are you always this rude and egotistical?"

Rick grinned, but didn't answer.

"I have a good feeling about this one," Ryan stated to Javier, cutting through the tension between Rick and Kate.

"You plan on sticking around, Kate?" Javier asked.

"You plan on staying friends with this guy?" Kate pointed a thumb toward Rick.

"He is, unfortunately, a deep set part of the group. You'll learn to love him," Ryan laughed.

"Very unlikely." Kate's phone buzzed on the table. She looked down at the screen to see Tom's name flash on it. She smiled lightly, picking up the phone to reply to the text.

"Who's that?" Came Rick's voice over her shoulder. "Boyfriend?"

"Not that it's any of your business," she said, shoving him away.

"So you gonna tell me?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"What's it matter to you?"

"I'm just curious."

"Mmhmm. Mind your own business."

Rick pouted playfully. "You're no fun."

"And you're irritating. I'm going to the restroom." She stood from the table. The gall of that man. Obnoxious, arrogant, nosey…how could someone be so infuriating? She didn't know. And she tried not to care. After relieving herself, she made her way out of the restroom. She didn't get very far before she ran into a broad chest.

"Um, excuse me," she said, a note of irritation evident in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I can be a bit much at times, but trust me, you learn to ignore it. I'm thankful everyone at the table has seen past my immature ways."

Kate just stared at him, not believing he was actually apologizing. "And you're telling me this why?"

He took a step closer to her. "Because I would like to buy you that cup of coffee."

"What makes you think one apology can make up for your behavior the past couple of days?" she asked.

"I don't think that, I promise. That's why I want to take you out, to make it up to you."

"You don't owe me anything or have to prove anything to me."

"I know I don't," Rick said, and then smiled. "I just want to take you on a date."

Kate smirked. "What makes you think I want to go on a date with you?"  
"Well, I'm ruggedly handsome," he half shrugged with an easy smile, making her laugh. "And I make you laugh, which is a beautiful sound, by the way."

"And you're so smooth," she added with sarcasm.

"Exactly. So what do you say? Can I buy you that coffee?" Just then, her cell phone buzzed with a new text message. She looked down at the screen to see Tom's name. "Or would your boyfriend have a problem with that?"

"He is not my boyfriend," she replied immediately, looking up from her phone. "He's just someone I met on my first day. We're going to dinner tomorrow night." She made a face. "I don't really know why I told you that."

"Is he my only competition?"

"Competition?"

"Yes. Mark my words, Kate Beckett." He leaned down, their lips just barely an inch apart. Her heart was beating erratically against her ribcage, her body canting toward his. "I will make you mine, no matter what." And then he kissed her. Gently, tentatively, and it made her swoon. Her lips chased his when he pulled back, kissing him deeply. It felt good. It felt right. It felt perfect.

After a moment he pulled away reluctantly. He licked his lips. "Don't start something you can't finish, Beckett. Kiss me again and I won't want to stop."

She just nodded and sidestepped him, making her way back to their friends. He grabbed her arm before she could get too far and pulled her into him, kissing her again. He groaned when she broke the kiss. "You just told me not to kiss you again, but you kiss me anyway."

"Not my fault. Your lips were just there."

She laughed. "Yes, because they don't belong on my face."

"Don't sass me, woman. Gets me hot." He captured her lips again.

"Stop that," she whined.

"Stop what? This?" He kissed her again, a little longer this time.

"Yes."

"Why? You seem to like it," he smiled.

"Eh, well, I love kissing. Doesn't matter who it is."

"Really? Even if it's a girl?"

"Really, Castle? Grow up."

"Are you always gonna call me Castle now?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

He groaned, pulling her in closer. "Can I just take you home?"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" She pushed him away. "If you're looking for some easy airhead, look elsewhere." And then she was gone, moving down the hallway.

He watched her go, in complete awe. This one was going to be a challenge.

**I look forward to some reviews. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this was a bit of a filler chapter. Inspired when reviewed.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Oh, no. What had she done? It was a mistake. She made a mistake. That's what she kept repeating to herself as she made her way back to her friends. She just kissed Rick Rodgers. She made out with _Castle_. Why? What possessed her to kiss him? Technically, he kissed her first, but she was a willing participant in the kisses following that first one. She couldn't believe she let her guard down. Now he knows she's attracted to him. And, man, was she. She couldn't understand how it was possible, how she could want him so much after knowing him for just a few days. There was something about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, girl. Thought you fell in or something," said Lanie when Kate reached the table.

"Yeah, sorry. Got sidetracked." She sat down and took a breath.

"You alright?" Lanie asked.

Kate looked over at her friend. "I'm fine," she smiled. "Just thinking."

Lanie narrowed her eyes, knowing Kate was keeping something from her. "Mmhmm…"

"Okay, got some more drinks here." Castle returned to the table with a tray full of sodas.

Lanie cleared her throat, catching Castle's attention. "You got a little…" She gestured to her mouth. Castle swiped at his own mouth. "Looks like the missing lipstick from Kate's lips."

Kate's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed as her gaze snapped up to Castle. He looked back at her with a slight smile on his face.

"Is that why you took so long?" Javier teased.

"Hey, Kate, I thought he drove you crazy," added Ryan.

"Looks like he drives her crazy in another way," chuckled Jenny.

Before Kate could reply, Castle cut in. "Guys, it was one kiss. Nothing serious. Happens all the time." He took his seat beside Kate.

"Oh, really?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

He blinked at her. "Yeah. I mean, to people in general. Not just to me."

"Oh, bull, Rick. You hit and run all for fun. That's what you do," Javier said.

"That's not true," Castle shook his head.

"Oh, no?" He turned to Ryan. "Shall we name them off?"

"Oh, please do." Kate sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's see…there was Kim, Diana, Paula, Rena, Raylan, Katrina, Gina, Kyra-"

"Don't. Don't talk about Kyra." Castle almost growled.

"Sorry, man." Javier shut up after that.

"And those were not all my girlfriends. Only two."

"Okay, Paula is just a friend, but there was Raylan and the other one and Gina."

"Gina is not my girlfriend."

Ryan snorted. "She sure wants you to be."

"Is that the blonde woman I see hanging around him all the time?" Kate asked.

"Yes, but she's not my girlfriend," Castle insisted.

"And the other women are?"

"Javier's conquests, not mine."

"Javi, huh?" Lanie chimed in. "How long is his list?"

"It's not long, I promise." Javier said. "Just Diana and Rena. Kim and Katrina are Ryan's sisters who had a thing for me and Rick."

"Hold on, you made out with Kim," Ryan said.

"I was drunk, man. Let it go."

"I'm just glad that's as far as it had gone," Ryan said.

"Looks like we need to talk about these conquests," Lanie said.

"There's really nothing to talk about. They are just past girlfriends. I'm sure you have ex-boyfriends I don't want to know about."

"Alright. But I want you to be honest with me about this kind of stuff, okay?" she said. "I don't care what it is, I would like to know."

"Okay. As long as you do the same."

Lanie smiled. "Deal." She leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth.

"Awww!" Jenny teased.

Castle looked over at Kate. She was smiling slightly at the couple kissing across the table. He rested an arm over the back of her chair and leaned into her side. "Kate…"

"Don't, Castle," she said warily.

"Just listen."

"You don't need to explain anything to me. It was one kiss. Nothing serious."

"Don't do that," he said sternly. "It wasn't just a kiss."

"You said it, not me. Look, if you're dating someone, that's fine. We can just forget about what just happened. No big deal."

"Kate, look at me." She kept her eyes glued to her drink. "Kate."

Her eyes went up to his. "What, Castle?"

"I am not seeing anyone. Gina is lost in her own little world. I don't want her like that. I just want you."

"You don't even know me."

"Believe it or not, I've learned quite a bit in just the past few days. And I want to know more."

"Why?" she whispered.

He leaned in a little closer to her. "Because you're extraordinary."

"You know, I'm not sure how many women actually fell for that, but I won't be the next one." She backed away from him, stood from her seat, threw some money on the table, and left. Castle wasn't far behind.

"How long you think those two are gonna last?" Ryan asked, watching the two exit the restaurant.

"Forever. I'm willing to bet on that," Lanie said.

(((o)))

"Kate! Wait, please!" He ran after her, trailing just a few feet behind her now.

"Just save it, Castle. I'm not in the mood to hear it. I don't even know why you're bothering me when you have so many other options."

"They don't mean anything to me, I swear. I know what you must think of me. You are not the only one, believe me, but that's not the kind of guy I am."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that before," she scoffed. She turned quickly on her heel and he nearly barreled into her. She held her ground though and poked him in the chest. "Quit badgering me and go back to your blonde and playboy ways, okay? I've got other shit to deal with."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back to him. She crashed into his wide chest and he captured her mouth with his. One hand was pressed tightly against her back, keeping her to him, while the other hand was tangled in her hair at the back of her neck as he plundered her mouth. He didn't let up, he couldn't. Not until she understood his attraction to her. It was already so deep, he didn't think he could go back. Her hands were clutching his sides, her fingers curled tightly in his shirt, as she kissed him back just as passionately. When oxygen was needed, she pulled away from him. His lips wouldn't stop, though, trailing down her neck. She gasped when his tongue swept over a sensitive spot. But then she was pushing him away. "No, stop." His breathing was off and he was panting as he stared down at her. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Kate," he tried.

"No," she shook her head, backing away from his warm embrace. "I can't do this. You're Rick Rodgers. You're a free spirit. You don't commit. You won't stick around for long."

"Whoa. Hold up. You said I don't know you. Well, you sure as hell don't know me. That isn't true. I don't care what people have told you."

"Really, Rick? Do you not remember how we met? You were surrounded by beautiful girls, you were cocky, and you were rude."

"That's just the face I put on. Doesn't mean that's me."

"Look, I don't care what you are. I really don't. All I know is I don't want to be thrown away like I don't matter and watch you move onto the next woman."

"Kate, that won't happen!" Castle grabbed at his hair. "I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel some type of way and I want to explore it. Just give me one chance to show you, to prove to you who I really am. All I'm asking for is one chance."

Kate stared at him for a moment. Was he begging her for a chance to be with her? Was that really happening? What the hell was going on? All these questions were running through her mind, her gaze became unfocused, and she didn't realize he had closed the distance between them. His hands gently cupped her face and brought her eyes up to his. They stared at each other for long, silent moments. Should she believe him?

He slowly leaned down to kiss her again, but she stepped away from him. "I need to go, Rick. Goodnight." She turned away and disappeared into the night.

He sighed and watched her go. This was definitely going to be a challenge.

**Reviews please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

He got her number from Lanie and sent her close to a dozen text messages after three phone calls went to voicemail. She never replied. She never called back. Rick went home, stripped, and then threw himself into bed. He spent half the night tossing and turning thinking about her. He found it strange how entranced he was by this woman so quickly. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to think about was her smile, her laugh, her golden brown hair…how to make her his. But she was like water through his fingers. He couldn't get a good grasp on her. It made him more determined, yet more hopeless each time she turned away. He had to rethink his approach. He had to make her understand. In the morning, he was going to begin to his new pursuit.

(((o)))

She was already seated in their English class when he walked in. He smiled and made his way over to her. "Good morning," he smiled and placed a styrofoam to go cup on her desk.

Kate looked up hesitantly. "What's this?"

"Coffee. Since you won't go out with me to get it, I figured I'd bring it to you." He sat down in the seat in front of her. Some people were staring, getting their fill of Richard Rodgers trying to woo another woman. Kate didn't want to be another one, however.

"No, thanks. I told you I can buy my own."

"It's just coffee, Kate. It doesn't have to mean anything," he said, then took a sip from his cup.

She looked at him for a moment. "Just coffee?"

"Yes. Look. I'm sorry if I read it all wrong last night. If you're not into me, you're not into me. We can just be friends. No big deal."

Interesting turn of events, she thought. "You want to be friends?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. We're friends." He smiled at her, trying to give her some reassurance.

She eyed him skeptically for a few seconds, gauging his smile. "Okay, then. Friends. Thanks for the coffee."

He nodded with a warm smile and turned forward in his seat. The smile dropped from his lips. This was going to be difficult just being her friend, but it was all part of his plan. He just hoped she'd come around sooner rather than later.

"Ricky!" His head snapped up to see Gina walking his way. He inwardly groaned. She was wearing an unusually short pair of shorts with a low cut top. She was very easy on the eyes, he couldn't deny that. But her type of woman was just something to distract his lonely heart. He didn't want that any more that he wanted a sore on his ass. No, he wanted serious. He wanted real. He hadn't had that since…well, it's been a while and the one person he wanted that much again was sitting right behind him thinking he was okay with being just friends.

"What's the matter? You don't love me anymore?" Gina asked, coming to sit on Rick's desk.

He leaned back in his seat, putting some distance between himself and the blonde. "I've been busy."

"Doesn't mean you can't make time for me. That's never been a problem for you." She leaned forward so that her cleavage was on full display.

"Look, Gina," he started with a sigh, sitting up straight, and moved in closer. "Don't try to broadcast something that never happened," he stated in a harsh whisper. "I am only doing you a favor."

"And part of that favor requires the talk. So, work with me here," she hissed right back.

He glared at her for a moment before moving in to whisper in her ear. "You are gonna owe me so big for this."

Gina giggled, clasping a hand around his neck, and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I know."

"Alright, everybody in your seats and have your essays out and ready to turn in. I don't want to hear any excuses." The professor tossed his briefcase onto his desk and rested his hands on either side of it. "Rodgers, I already see an excuse brewing in your mind. I don't want any of your wild antics today."

"Lucky for you, Mr. Montgomery, I have my essay and it's an A."

"I'll be the judge of that. Pass them up."

Everyone tossed their essays over the shoulders of the classmates in front of them. Rick turned around to retrieve Kate's assignment. He smiled softly at her, to which she returned, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She must be confused over what she saw with Gina. He had to explain, but he'd have to wait until after class.

The time seemed to drag on. Rick wondered what was going through Kate's mind. Finally class was dismissed and everyone was heading for the door. Rick turned around to catch Kate before she bolted. She had grabbed her things and was about to walk right past him. "Hey, you wanna go grab lunch?" he asked as they strode out of the room.

"I can't. I have to catch up on some work."

"Look, Kate. What you saw with Gina, I can explain."

She shook her head and kept walking. "Whatever you and your girlfriend were talking about is none of my business, although you could take the PDA down a notch."

"Girlfriend? No, Kate-"

"You don't need to explain anything. We're friends. Your love life doesn't concern me." They exited the building and she turned to him. "I have to go now. I'll see you around." Then she turned on a heel and left him standing there with sad eyes.

(((o)))

Unbelievable. She checked her phone again. That was the fourth message she got in the last hour after two missed calls. He wouldn't give up. Kate didn't know if it was sweet or annoying. She didn't have time to think about it, though. She had a date to get ready for. After she came home from class, she did some homework before taking a bath. Now she was trying to pick something to wear for dinner with Tom. It wasn't anything fancy; just a casual dinner at a local diner. But she wanted to look nice, so she decided on a little black dress with a light gray blazer. She fluffed out her curls and applied some eyeliner. She was just touching on some neutral lipstick when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Lanie shouted from the living room. Kate looked herself over and smiled. She walked out into the living room to see Tom standing with Lanie. Both turned to look at her.

"Whoa. Um, wow. You look beautiful," he smiled.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." He turned to Lanie. "I'll have her home by midnight."

"It's a school night. You better have her home by eleven."

He laughed while Kate shook her head. "I'll see you later, Lane. Goodnight."

"Have fun," Lanie smirked.

"Your roommate's nice. A little scary, but nice." They were walking the few blocks to the diner. The evening was crisp and cool. Kate always enjoyed the cold weather. The scarves, the boots, the coats, the warm hot chocolate and specialty coffees. It was something cozy.

She had her arm through Tom's as they strolled. She tipped her head back a little and laughed. "That's Lanie for you. It's part of her charm."

"I suppose her approval is important to you."

"Well, our friendship is going on five years now. She's proven to be a wonderful person and she's always had my back. So, yes. I take her opinions greatly into consideration."

"It's a beautiful thing, friendship," he surmised. "And rare."

"The really good friendships are rare, yes."

"I hope that after tonight, however…" Tom opened the door to the diner for her. "We are more than friends."

And then Rick's face popped into her head.

(((o)))

"Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it." They were walking up to Kate's apartment. The evening was great. Conversation was never dry and laughs were abundant. The food was amazing and now their date was coming to a close. "I'd invite you in, but it might get a little awkward with Lanie's third degree."

He chuckled. "It's alright. I don't want the night to end, though."

"It was fun," she agreed.

"Maybe I can see you again soon." He stepped into her space. The smile on her face diminished just a bit.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

He leaned down and placed his lips on hers. It was gentle, sweet. Kate pushed a little, though, and deepened the kiss. His hand slid up to her cheek, lingering. Soon, the moment was over and Kate pulled back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She left him in the hall, her back pressed to the closed door. She took a deep breath. The kiss was wonderful, but only because, during the kiss, behind her closed eyelids was the image of Rick.

**Things might be coming to a head soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Kate Beckett lay in her bed late Saturday morning, staring at the ceiling. It's been a few weeks since her first date with Tom. She'd hung out with him a few more times since then, telling him she'd like to take her time with their relationship. He'd understood and didn't push. Kate also had been spending time with Rick over the past few weeks. They'd had movie nights and late lunches and even spent an entire day together last weekend. He'd been good about being just her friend and she had enjoyed their times together. Kate sighed and turned over in her bed, now staring at the wall. It felt like her affection was divided between the two men and she had to choose one. Tom was technically her boyfriend and Rick was becoming her best guy friend, but her feelings for each guy were on the same level. What to do?

Her phone started to buzz on the night table. She snatched it up and saw she received a message from Tom.

_ Hey, beautiful. Just wanted to see if you were available to grab lunch today._

She smiled slightly and was just about to reply when another message came through. From Rick.

_Morning, sexy. Got tickets to the carnival today. You game?_

Oh, dear. Kate bit her lip. Lunch with Tom sounded nice, but the carnival with Rick sounded way more fun. But if she blew off the guy she was supposed to be dating for the guy who was supposed to be just her friend, what would that mean?

_Pick me up in an hour,_ she texted back and then she got up to start getting ready.

(((o)))

There was a knock on the door and Kate grabbed her keys and wallet from the kitchen counter. "Hey," she greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She locked the door behind her and linked her arm through his.

"It's gonna be a blast! Cotton candy, churros, the faris wheel, magic shows, the whole enchilada. And speaking of enchilada, I know this great diner a few blocks from the fairgrounds where we can get dinner and you're buying."

"What? I am not!" Kate laughed and slapped him in the chest.

"Ow!" Rick feigned hurt. "Hey, I got the tickets. I'm taking you to the carnival. The least you could do is buy me dinner."  
"Yeah, sure," she rolled her eyes. "This how you treat a lady?"

"Oh, my dear Beckett," he sighed as they waited for the elevator down the hall. "If this were a date, I'd charm the pants off you."

"And I'm sure that is true, you pervert." They stepped into the lift and Rick scoffed.

"Not literally. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's where your mind lives."

He was about to protest, but then smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

When they arrived at the carnival and got their wristbands, they headed straight for the churro stand, courtesy of Kate dragging Rick by the shirt. When she pulled out some dollars to pay the vendor, Rick stopped her and handed the vendor money. "Buttering you up so you can buy me dinner."

She shook her head. "Not gonna happen, Castle."

He smiled at the nickname. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Faris wheel, definitely. But first, skeeball."

"Alright, but I'll have you know, I'm a champion at that game. Prepare to get your ass beat." He rubbed his hands together as they made their way toward the arcade games.

"All talk, Castle. Let's see if you can deliver."

"Oh, I can definitely deliver, sweetheart. You just watch."

They spent a good deal of time playing skeeball, trying to show each other up. Kate tried distracting him and did well, but then he retaliated and tripped her up a few times himself. Now they had tied scores with one last game to play. "I think we should make this interesting."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course you would."

"Well, it's the last game and the win should be satisfactory."

"Isn't winning satisfaction enough?"

Rick shook his head. "I want a prize."

"That's if you win, which you won't, and this one neither of us will try to distract the other, got it? It'll be an honest win."

"I'll win. And as my prize, I want a kiss."

Kate's eyes shot to him. "A kiss?"

"Yes. My choice where too."

She looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "Okay, you're on."

"Wait, what do you get if you win?" he asked.

"When I win, you'll know."

Then they played their last game. And Rick won. "See? You just can't go up against the champion."

She sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, where do you want it?"

He looked her up and down, long and slow. She shivered under his gaze. "You don't get to kiss me. I get to kiss you."

Oh, dear. She could barely breathe. "Where?"

He stepped up to her, closing the distance between them. His hands grazed her hips and pulled her against him. Kate's breath hitched and her hands came up to grab onto his shoulders. Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited. Rick looked down at her face, taken aback at how beautiful she truly was. He smiled softly and tilted up just a bit to place a kiss on her forehead. He lingered for a moment before pulling back. Kate opened her eyes in bewilderment.

"I would never force anything on you," he whispered before releasing her.

Kate bit her lip as he turned away from her. Her skin tingled where he kissed her and she decided the gesture was sweeter than any kiss he could have bestowed on her lips. She realized she was still rooted to her spot when Rick turned to call out to her. She shook her head and followed him in the direction of the faris wheel. While waiting for the ride, Kate's phone rang. Tom's name flashed on her screen and her stomach flopped. She looked up at Rick, then back to her phone. "Uh, give me a minute." She stepped away from him and answered the phone.

"Hey, I figured since you were stuck at home under a pile of essays, I'd bring you some lunch. But I just talked to Lanie and she told me you're not home."

"Oh, umm, I'm not." Kate closed her eyes.

"So where are you?"

"I'm…out with Rick."

"Rick?"

"Yeah. I decided to take a break from school and he called to hang out." She shook her head. Why was she lying? Why lie in the first place?

"So, instead of calling me, your boyfriend, to hang out, you called Rick."

"First of all, we're not exactly exclusive, so I wouldn't call you my boyfriend. And B, he called me and he's my friend. I'm allowed to hang out with him."

"You know, I didn't want to say anything, but you seem to spend a lot of time with him."

"I spend just as much time with Lanie. We're friends," she reiterated.

"Are you sure? Because I know Rick Rodgers. He's not friends with women. He only sleeps with them."

"Wow. Go ahead and be jealous, but don't talk about my friend like that." Then she hung up. She sighed and turned to see Rick still standing in line for the faris wheel, only he was no longer alone. A woman with dark hair and short shorts was chatting him up. He didn't seem to mind it either if his grin was any indication. Something stirred inside of Kate, but she refused to acknowledge it as jealousy. Who was he talking to? Doubts started to creep in when he turned to look at her and pointed. The woman looked over in her direction as well. What was that about? Rick started motioning for her to join them.

"Kate! Come here!" he called out. She walked over to them and stood by Rick. "Kate, this is Katrina. Ryan's sister."

Oh! "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Kate smiled and held out her hand.

"Good to finally meet you too. Kim told me Rick was seeing someone. Knew she had to be beautiful; Rick's style, but you are just gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you, but we're not together."

Katrina eyed the two of them. "Not yet anyway."

"So, where's Kim?" Rick asked, quickly switching subjects.

"Went to get cotton candy. We're meeting some of our friends here in a little bit. So I'll see you guys around?"

"Yeah, tell Kim I said hi," Rick smiled.

"Will do." And then Katrina walked away.

"She sure is easy on the eyes," Kate commented offhandedly.

"Definitely. Kim's her twin, only a little shorter and curvier."

"How come you never dated her?"

"Well, when I met the twins, I was already seeing someone. Besides that, we never clicked in that way." Rick placed a hand on her lower back. "Come on, we're at the front of the line."

Kate bit her lip. "Were you dating Kyra?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I was."

"Was it a bad break up?"

"It's…something I don't really care to talk about," he answered.

She watched his face for a few moments, then decided to drop the subject. Whatever happened between him and Kyra hurt him pretty badly and it was none of her business. "So, after this, you wanna catch the magic show?"

Rick grinned at her.

**Reviews are nice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

The weekend was over and Monday morning reared its head again. Kate's night with Rick at the carnival was full of laughs and fluttery feelings in the stomach, though those feelings she did her best to ignore. When he brought her back to her apartment, they had stood in the hall for silent minutes, neither moving, just staring at each other. He had broken the trance after some moments and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, bidding her a good night. A part of her had wanted to pull him back to her and make him give her a real kiss. She had steeled herself against the idea, however, and headed into her apartment. Lanie had tried to get her to spill on her "date" with Rick, as she had dubbed all of their spent time together. Kate had rolled her eyes and stated that it was not another date and went to her room. Sunday, she had dodged Tom's calls and texts and was thankful he hadn't tried stopping by her apartment. She wasn't exactly sure why she was avoiding him. All she knew was that she was in no mood to argue with him. He wasn't going to ruin her weekend.

Now, she was on her way to the coffee shop before her first class. She ordered a grande skim latte with two pumps sugar free vanilla and was just about to hand the barista a few dollars when a hand shot out beside her.

"I got it."

She turned to the man to her right and sighed. "Castle, what did I say? I can buy my own coffee."

"And I told you that you don't have to now that I'm here."

"Did you follow me in here?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Kate. I like coffee too."

"And you just happened to be in here when I was."

He grinned at her. "Must be fate."

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and stuffed the dollars in her hand into the tips jar on the counter. Rick ordered his own coffee and they stood in the corner together, waiting for their beverages. Kate leaned her back against the wall and he was at her side, his left shoulder propped on the wall.

"You doing anything tonight? I'm gonna order some Chinese and watch Netflix," he said with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, that sounds great," she smiled, but then it faded. "But I'm not sure I'll be able to come over."  
His face fell a bit and he lowered his eyes to the floor. "Oh, alright. I mean, I know it's not one of our usual movie nights, but I just…"

Kate's heart sank at the tone of his voice. He sounded like a little boy who had just gotten in trouble. "I'm sorry, Castle."

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Honestly, I'm lucky if I get any of your time at all."

She laughed as the barista called out their orders. "That line charm your way to these girls' hearts?"

"Ah, Beckett. You forget there's only one girl I want to charm."

"I'm sure. And here she comes."

In walked Gina and Castle's smile fell off his face. "Oh, no."

"Ricky. What the hell? I've been waiting for you for the past twenty minutes."

"I told you I was getting coffee," he said.

"You didn't tell me it would take so long," she snapped. "I was standing out there alone."

"I'm sorry, Gina. I just got a little caught up."

"Mmmhmm, I'll be outside." Then she turned on a heel and left the coffee shop.

"Sorry about that. She can be a little uptight," Rick apologized.

"Girls can be like that when their boyfriends are caught talking to other girls."

"Kate," he sighed. "You know she's not my girlfriend."

"So you keep saying, but the two of you walk around campus arm-in-arm and whispering to each other. It's kind of useless to deny it and it doesn't look good if you keep hanging around me."

"It's not like that, I swear. I never did explain the situation to you, but I will soon when it's all over. I know how it looks now, but trust me. You'll understand soon." His eyes did a quick sweep of the coffee shop before he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he moved past her to the exit. Kate watched him go and sighed. She was growing too attached to him. She didn't like to watch him walk away from her, but he couldn't stick to her side 24/7. She shook her head and left the coffee shop.

It was nearing the end of October and a chill was in the air. Halloween was just around the corner and the autumn atmosphere was in full blast. Kate hugged her jacket tighter around herself as she walked toward the building in which held her math class.

"Kate!"

She turned at the sound of her name and saw Tom jogging up to her. She stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. When he did, he placed a kiss to her cheek, close to her mouth. "I'd been trying to get a hold of you all day yesterday."

"Yeah, I saw. I just didn't feel like getting into it with you," she shrugged and began moving again.

He followed. "I understand you're pissed at me. I know I don't have a right to get angry over your friends, but Kate, you have to understand where I'm coming from. I see the way he looks at you and to be honest, I've seen you look at him in a certain way as well. It's enough to put your potential boyfriend on edge about your feelings."

Kate stopped walking and turned to him. "I understand how it must look to you. I do. But Castle is a really good friend, believe it or not, and good friendships are rare, remember? So I have no interest in cutting ties with him. And in regards to how he looks at me or how I supposedly look at him, well, in truth, I'm not entirely sure my feelings for him are only platonic. That is why I asked to keep what you and I have casual. I didn't want to hurt you by making you think we were exclusive for the past month and a half."

Tom looked away from her for a moment. "I was hoping you'd tell me it was all in my head what was going on between the two of you. But I guess I always knew there was more of a reason you wanted to keep us casual."

"I'm sorry, Tom," she said softly.

"So where does that leave us? Are we okay? Do you need some time or…or are we over?"

Kate looked at him, her bottom lip in between her teeth and her eyes weary.

(((o)))

Rick couldn't wait for his English class to start. Not only was it his favorite subject, but it was also the class he shared with Kate. He couldn't wait to see her beautiful smile. Soon, the time arrived and he made his way into the classroom. Kate wasn't there yet, so he went to his seat and waited for her to walk in. He had a few buddies in that class so he chatted them up while he waited. A few of the girls in the class tried to get his attention, but his eyes were drawn to the door. Kate finally arrived right before Professor Montgomery walked in. She took her seat, but before he could say anything to her, class had begun.

A little into the lecture a folded piece of paper slipped onto her notebook. She looked up in time to see Rick turning forward in his seat. She unfolded the piece of paper and saw he had written her a note.

_You look so cute when you scrunch your nose up when you concentrate._ She smiled and quickly scribbled down a reply before throwing the note over his shoulder.

_You staring at me?_

_ Just an observation, Beckett._

_ That you made while I'm sitting behind you._

_ I'm just good like that._

_ I'm sure. And why did you write a note when we have cell phones?_

_ This is fun._

_ You're so childish._

Rick was just about to toss the note onto her desk with his reply written when Professor Montgomery caught sight of it. "Rodgers. Quit trying to score while I'm teaching. Besides, I'm sure Ms. Beckett would appreciate it if you stop pestering her."

The class made sounds of mockery and laughter. Rick leaned back in his seat and slipped into his playboy persona. "Trust me, Teach. The lady loves me." Kate's face flushed in embarrassment and she smacked Rick across the back of the head. "Ow! Hey?" He turned to look at her and found her glaring at him. He didn't miss the pink hues of her cheeks, though.

"Rick, leave her alone and pay attention." He turned forward again and didn't bother passing the note back to her.

Class ended and students were filing quickly out of the room. Rick slung his bag over his shoulder and waited for Kate to gather her things. "Well that was interesting. I was sure he'd come and take the note."

"You're ridiculous," she said with a shake of her head. "Don't do that to me again."

He laughed as they exited the room. "Do what? Declare your love for me before you did?"

"I do not love you, you jackass. Turn down the ego."

"Ouch!" He grabbed at his chest. "You wound me."

"Turn down the dramatics too," she smiled.

"Look, I'd make it up to you tonight, but unfortunately you won't be able to make it."

"Actually, I might have the free time, so I might show up."

His face lit up. "Really?"

"Don't get too excited. I'll text or call to let you know if I'm coming over."

"I look forward to it," he replied excitedly.

(((o)))

She didn't want to tell him that she changed her mind and that there was no other place she rather be than with him. So, after she got home, Kate gave herself enough time to make it seem like she had other engagements to attend to. At around 6:30pm, she called Rick to let him know she was on her way to his place. He never picked up, so she sent him a text as she left her apartment. When he didn't reply within ten minutes, she began to worry a little. She tried to calm her mind, thinking it probably wasn't anything serious, but she couldn't quite convince herself. When she arrived at his apartment, she knocked on the door. She heard movement on the other side, so she waited for him let her in. She waited a few minutes, but nothing.

"Rick?" She knocked again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine, Kate," he replied, but his voice sounded strained. "I'm gonna have to reschedule movie night, though. Now's not a good time."

"Why? What's wrong?" She was worried now and she realized he wasn't going to let her in, so she moved to get the spare key.

"Nothing. I'm just in no condition to have visitors right now."

"You better not be entertaining in there, Castle," she muttered under her breath as she retrieved the key from its hiding place and unlocked the door.

"What the hell, Beckett?" he grunted.

"Oh, my god, Rick," she whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

There he was, lying on the couch, shirtless and his breath coming out in heavy pants. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Kate, please. Don't panic."

"Don't…don't panic?!" She stepped toward him. "Rick, you're…"

"I know. Let me explain."

"Oh, my god."

He tried to move toward her, but she shook her head. "Don't move," she said, a bit of warning in her tone. Then she was next to him on the couch, her eyes roaming from his face to his neck and all the way down to his torso, then back up again. Almost every inch of his skin was covered in bruises.

**Yeah. I'll leave it there. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Kate just stared. She knew what she was seeing, but she didn't understand. Her eyes kept roving over his chest and stomach, where the majority of the bruises marred his skin. She slowly moved her hand toward his stomach, toward a purple blue patch over his ribcage. "Who did this to you?" she whispered.

"You don't need to be dragged into this."

She looked up at his face in fear. He had a gash by his right eye, the skin around it red and purple. There was another bruise on his left cheek and a pretty nasty looking split in his bottom lip. "Dragged into what?!"

"Kate. You don't need to worry about me. It's not too bad," he sighed. "I'm fine. You can go."

"Go? You expect me to just leave you like this?" she asked in disbelief. "No, I'm not going anywhere but to the kitchen for some ice." And she did. She returned with a towel wrapped around some ice and sat back down beside him. She contemplated where to start icing him down. She bit her lip. "Maybe you should take an ice bath."

"Trying to get me naked, Beckett?" He tried to grin at her, but his cheek started to hurt.

"If I want to see you naked, I'll let you know," she said and gingerly placed a hand on his neck to hold him still while she put the ice to the bruise by his eye.

"Ahh, that's cold," he whined.

"Poor baby," she teased, but then her face grew somber. "Rick, who did this to you?"

He didn't answer right away, his expression contemplative. "It was Matt," he finally said. "Gina's ex-boyfriend. They were together for two years. He was abusive to her. One day, I happened to see them arguing. I didn't think anything of it until I saw him grab her. My interest peeked, so I kept an eye on their fight, then I saw him backhand her across the face. I stepped in and got her out of there. I've been looking after her ever since. Gina filed a restraining order against him and he disappeared. I hadn't seen him in months, then all of a sudden, he's at my door tonight. He just started pounding on me, I didn't even see it coming. He accused me of stealing his girl and fucking with his plans. I think I blacked out for a little bit because when I came to, he was gone. Then I heard you knocking."

"Is that why she hangs onto you all the time?"

"Yeah, I've kind of been her bodyguard. At first, I just wanted to make sure she was safe, but now…"

"Now you like her," she put in.

"No. No, nothing like that. Now it's becoming difficult to keep her safe. And to pretend to be her boyfriend when I want…" He trailed off when she looked up at him nervously. "I'm just not sure I can keep protecting her."

Kate shook her head. "It's not your responsibility to look after her. But it's really sweet that you wanted to help someone."

"Makes you want me, right?" he teased.

"Castle, stop being so bigheaded and focus on getting better, alright? I'll draw you an ice bath and then you need some rest."

"You're so good to me," he smiled.

"Shut up." Then she went to the bathroom and turned the water on to fill the tub. Once it was filled with cold water, she dumped as much ice as she could into the tub. She went back into the living room and found Rick still on the couch, now with his eyes closed. "The tub is ready."

He opened his eyes and stared at her for a moment. He tried to get up from the couch, but his body protested. Kate couldn't watch him struggle. She moved over to him and slowly moved his right arm up to rest it over her shoulders. He groaned in pain as his torso stretched, putting strain on his ribs.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. As gently as she could, she aided him off the couch and walked him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet. "I'm assuming you'll need help into the tub."

"Unfortunately, I have some trouble moving. Don't worry, I won't take my boxers off."

Kate smiled. "You'll have to take them off eventually. You can't sleep in wet boxers." She bit her lip. "You can't bend down. I'll have to, umm, take off your pants."

"Well, this is working in my favor," he smiled as she knelt down in front of him.

"Does it feel like you broke anything?" she asked as she brought her hands to the button on his jeans.

Despite his injuries, Rick could feel his body react to her unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper. He had to remind himself to breathe and for the sake of their friendship, he started chanting baseball plays in his head.

When he didn't answer, Kate looked up at his face. His bottom lip was sucked into his mouth and his eyes were shut tightly. She immediately pulled her hands away from him. "Did I hurt you?"

He looked down at her and saw the apology all over her face. "N-no. No, you didn't hurt me. I just…I'm practicing my breathing."

She shot him a questioning look, but didn't say anything about it. "You need to lift up a bit so I can slide off your pants."

He took a deep breath and did what she asked. She slid off his boxers at the same time, keeping her eyes on his face. He tried to think about anything other than the fact that Kate Beckett was kneeling on his bathroom floor and just stripped him naked. "You know, I think I can make it into the tub on my own."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to injure yourself any further. I don't mind helping." She stood from the floor and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

He sighed and his eyes swept up her body to her face, then looked away again. Did she really not get it? "Kate, you have to understand the situation here."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "I'm naked…and you're touching me. I can't deny that I've wanted this for some time now, of course not under these circumstances, but I've wanted it nonetheless. And to be honest, no matter what the situation, I will always want it."

"Want what?" she breathed.

Kate's breath caught in her throat when his eyes met hers and she could see great affection in the depths of his dark, blue eyes. "You," he answered, and she felt all the breath leave her. But then he was looking away again. "I can get in the tub myself."

She blinked a few times, pulled out of the haze his sudden confession put her in. She glanced at the ice water filled tub before training her eyes back on him. "No. I've got you. Just lean on me."

He'd complained when he first stepped into the tub. He'd began shivering after about ten minutes of literally chilling in the water. After approximately a half hour, Kate helped him out of the tub. She'd offered to make him some hot chocolate to warm him up while he got dressed. Most of the pain seemed to dull after taking his bath. She'd set a glass of water and some aspirin on his night side table and he took it after he'd pulled on some gray sweats and a black t-shirt. Shortly after, Kate came back into his room cradling a large cup of hot cocoa. "This should get the blood flowing again." She sat beside him and offered him the steaming cup.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking the hot cocoa from her and bringing it to his lips.

"You feeling any better? Any serious pain?"

"No, the bath definitely helped. I mean, I'm mostly numb right now, but that's better than aches and pains, right?"

She smiled softly. "Right. As long as you're not hurting."

He took another sip of his drink. "Want some?"

"Thanks," she said as she took the cup. "So, you took the aspirin and now it's time to get some rest. I'm sure some of the swelling will go down by morning and we'll see how you feel and go from there."

"You're staying the night?" he asked, surprised.

She looked at him nervously. "Uh, yeah. I mean, if you need something, I don't want you hurting yourself. I'll stay just in case."

"Kate, you really don't have to do this," he said, but he knew there was nothing more he wanted than to have her by his side.

"Shut up. I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you're my friend. And friends help each other in times of need," she replied.

"Right."

"Rick…" She waited until he met her gaze. "We have to report this."

He sighed. "I'm not sure what that will help. It won't matter unless the cops find Matt and put him away."

"He can't get away with this, Castle," she shook her head stubbornly. "He needs to be punished. At least inform the police that he did this to you. He'll be on their radar."

"Kate, it was a freak thing, okay? I'll be more careful with who I let into my apartment next time."

"Why are you so adamant on letting this go? He beat the shit out of you!"

"I'm well aware of that, Beckett," he grumbled. "I have the bruises to prove it. I'm just saying, I don't need the cops on my ass 24/7 while they're looking for him. I won't give him the satisfaction."

"But, Castle-"  
"No," he shook his head. "I don't even know why you're pushing this. It didn't happen to you. Look, I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning."

She stared at him for a moment. "Okay, fine." She got up and was almost out of his bedroom when she turned around in the doorway. "But think about this. If it had been me in your situation, could you just let it go?" Then she disappeared.

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

By the time Rick woke up the next morning, Kate was gone. He checked every room before falling onto the couch, defeated. There were folded blankets on the arm of the couch with a note laying over them.

_Figured I'd stop hovering over you now. Hope you're feeling better this morning._

Rick sighed. Yes, his wounds felt duller than they did last night. They were still ugly shades of blues and purples and greens, but at least the pain was easier to sustain. He didn't want Kate to feel like her help went unappreciated. He had to make it up to her, make her see how much he actually loved the fact that she wanted to take care of him.

He hauled himself off the couch and went straight to the bathroom, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and caring for the more painful of the bruises on his torso before heading out the door. Rick arrived at Kate's apartment ten minutes later, holding a tray with two coffees in it. He rapped on the door with his knuckles and waited. A few seconds later, the door opened and in the doorway stood Kate.

He held out the tray. "Peace offering." She eyed the coffees for long seconds, making Rick uncomfortable. He expected her to shut the door in his face at any second after the way he'd treated her the previous night, so he tried again. "You were right. If it had been you in my position, I'd have been all over finding the guy and making him pay. I am sorry for the way I just brushed it off. I appreciate the fact that you wanted to help me and if it helps, I'd be happy to let you kiss my booboos better."

That got a laugh out of her and she finally took one of the cups from the tray before standing aside to let him in. They moved into the kitchen. "Are you in any pain? I think I have some aspirin somewhere." Kate turned to check one of the cupboards.

Rick stopped her, placing a hand around her wrist and pulling her to him. "No, I'm okay. The ice bath must have worked because I feel much better. But thank you for caring."

"I'm sorry if I was too pushy last night. I just…I hate seeing you in pain. It hurt me and I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I do feel better, I promise. I'm so grateful that you were there. No one has ever been so attentive to me."

"You're my best friend," she whispered, leaning her head gently against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on top of her head. She wasn't wearing her usual heels, so the height difference placed him a good head length over her. "And you're mine."

"Won't the boys get jealous?" she teased, her voice muffled in his shirt.

"No more than Lanie would, I suppose," he smiled. "Besides, they're all paired off now. Which means we're stuck together, whether we like it or not."

"It's a good thing we like it then, huh?"

"I'm glad you finally do," he said, running a hand gently across her back before releasing her. "Anyway, I only came by to apologize and bring you coffee. You have to head to class now."

"You have to, also."

"I think I'm gonna play hooky, recuperate. Some of these bruises still hurt like hell."

"You can stay here," she blurted. "I mean, you don't have to go all the way back home."

"It's not that far. I'll be okay." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll see you later."

He moved for the door when Kate caught his hand. "Rick, stay."

He turned to look at her. "Kate, you have to go now. I don't want to intrude while you're not home."

"So I'll stay with you."

"But what about your classes?"

"So I miss a day. I'll be fine," she shrugged it off. "Stay. I'll make you breakfast."

He studied her for a moment. Then he grinned. "Pancakes?"

She laughed and let go of his hand.

(((o)))

A week and a half had passed and Rick's contusions were healing nicely. Most of the bruises had faded in color, though the spots were still tender. At least on the outside, he could pretend it didn't happen. The ones on his face were the first to disappear since his face wasn't the area to receive the most blows. His torso still donned a few black and blues, but nothing too serious anymore. The day he played hooky with Kate, they made breakfast together, at his insistence, and then watched movies all day. Somewhere along the way, they had fallen asleep on the couch, wrapped around each other and that's how Lanie had found them when she came home. Rick had apologized profusely, thinking Kate was still with Tom, to which she squelched the fire by informing him of their breakup. Upon hearing the news, the dynamic of their relationship had shifted a little. Over the past week, Rick had been a little bolder in his reactions to Kate and she didn't seem to mind. However, he kept any kind of relationship talk out of their conversations, not wanting to push her into something she may not want. For the moment, they still remained friends.

Halloween was in two days and the friends were all sitting around the girls' living room, thinking up plans. Lanie was sprawled out along the couch, her feet in Javier's lap and her head back against the armrest, while Javier had his socked feet propped up on the coffee table. Ryan sat in the recliner with the footrest opened and Jenny wedged between the cushion and his side. Rick lay on the floor on his back, his arms folded under his head and his feet planted on the floor, his knees bent. Kate sat against his legs, his feet on either side of her and her elbows resting atop his knees.

"I know a guy who throws some pretty epic parties. Only thing is at his Halloween parties, costumes are mandatory," Rick said.

"No problem there. I already have a costume," Javier said.

"Me too," Ryan agreed and Jenny did too.

"Kate and I picked up our costumes today," Lanie said.

"Oh, a sexy costume, Beckett?" Rick asked, squeezing her between his legs.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll find out soon enough."

"So what costume did you get?" Ryan asked.

"You'll have to wait until the party so see," Lanie said.

"I get a sneak peek, though, right?" Javier tried to persuade his girlfriend with a sexy look, but she wasn't budging.

"Nice try, Javi, but you have to wait just like everyone else."

"Come on, baby," he nearly whined.

"Drop it. I'm not telling you."

"Castle, is this party going to be full of drunk girls and horny boys?"

"What party isn't?" Rick asked.

"The ones with drunk boys and horny girls."

"Where do those parties take place and why am I never invited?"

Kate rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door at that moment, so she got up to answer it. "Who ordered pizza?"

"Oh, I did," Rick replied, rising from the floor. He grabbed his wallet off the table by the door and pulled out some bills. He paid the delivery guy while Kate took the two pies to the kitchen. Their friends were immediately hovering over her, hands grabbing for slices like they hadn't eaten in weeks. "Whoa, guys. Don't hog it all," Rick teased as he joined them at the kitchen counter.

"Nearly took my hands off," Kate taunted, backing away from them, cradling a slice of pepperoni.

"Sorry," Javi mumbled around a huge mouthful of pizza.

Rick threw an arm around Kate and smiled, watching their friends pig out. "Look at our kids."

She tossed him a look.

(((o)))

Halloween night rolled around and everyone was meeting up at the girls' apartment. It was nearing eight o'clock when the doorbell rang. Lanie, dressed in a sexy devil costume, walked through the living room to reach the door. Javier, Ryan, and Jenny were standing on the other side. Ryan and Jenny were dressed up as Ricky and Lucy Ricardo, from the old fashioned clothes and hairdos to the accents and lingo. Javier was a fireman – the pants hung low on his waist, held up by suspenders. He had the fireman jacket on with no shirt underneath and a hardhat on his head.

"Ooh, Javi. Looking hot," Lanie grinned.

"I'm ready to put out the fire, baby," he teased. "Looks like the flames of hell are licking at your feet." He eyed her up and down, taking in the red stilettos on her feet, up her black garter covered legs, to her sinfully short red dress, all the way up to the headband with her devil horns. She also had a devil trident.

"Put your hose back in your pants, Espo," said Kate, who just appeared from her bedroom.

"Whoa. Looks like Wonder Woman already saved the day," Ryan smirked.

Kate pulled a face and tugged at her costume. The tight, blue pair of shorts ended high on her thighs and the red four inch heeled boots came up just below her knees. The top was a red corset bodice with the wonder woman logo in gold across her chest. Her hair was done in bouncy curls around her shoulders with a gold headpiece strategically in place. She finished her look off with thick, gold bracelets on each wrist. "You don't think it's too much?"

"I think you look amazing, Kate," Jenny smiled.

"Yeah, it might be too much for Rick, though," Javi grinned.

"Speaking of Castle, where is he? I thought he was coming with you guys?"

"Oh, concerned about your boyfriend, are you?" Ryan teased.

Kate shot him a look. "Funny." Just then, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

"Hey, sorry, I'm a little late. Had some trouble…" He finally looked up to see Kate in the doorway, looking absolutely sexy. "Whoa."  
"Castle," she smiled, then took in his outfit. "You're a cop."

He looked down at his costume, then back up at her, grinning. "Officer Castle, ma'am," He tipped his hat to her. "At your service."

"Hmm, what service are you offering exactly?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

He reciprocated, closing the distance between them. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked so good, dressed just like an officer, but with his shirt unbuttoned showing hints of his bare chest underneath. "I could show you better than I can tell you," he murmured.

"Do they realize we're still standing here?" Lanie spoke, bursting their bubble.

Kate cleared her throat and took a step back from Rick. "Come on. Let's go," she said and brushed past him, out the door.

They arrived at the house party about fifteen minutes later, merging into the already congested crowd. Lanie and Espo got sucked into a conversation with a buddy of his from his Science class, Ryan escorted Jenny to the bathroom, and Kate bee lined for the refreshment table, Castle trailing behind. "Careful. It might be spiked," he spoke into her ear, trying to be heard over the music.

She turned to look at him, their faces mere inches apart. "Well, then you'll just have to watch my back."

"But if I wanna drink?"

"I'll watch yours." She winked at him before turning back to pouring a drink. He watched her in awe, amazed at how enchanting he thought she was. She sipped her drink, then licked her lips, drawing his attention to her mouth. She peered up at him through her lashes, giving him a sultry look.

He inwardly groaned, wanting nothing more than to press his lips to hers, but it was still too soon. She had just broken up with Tom not two weeks ago. Even though their relationship was teetering between friendship and something more, he didn't want to push her. So he tamped down the urge to ravish her and grabbed the cup out of her hands, downing the whole drink. She raised her eyebrows at him, to which he stated, "I hope you realize this is definitely spiked."

"Maybe you should have another," she said.

"Trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me, Beckett?" he teased.

"I don't need you drunk for that, Castle." She smiled seductively, then sauntered away from him, moving toward the massive crowd of dancing bodies. He watched the sway of her hips, mesmerized. She turned slowly, giving him a good look of her assets, and crooked a finger at him, motioning him to join her. He was pressing his body to hers before she knew it and they were grinding to the pumping music. She had never felt so exhilarated, moving erotically against a guy who treated her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, feeling him react to her in the most wonderful ways.

Rick gripped her hips as he danced with the woman of his dreams. He was pretty sure it was the magic of the night, but whatever it was, he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could. He buried his face in her neck as they moved to music, her right hand coming up to thread her fingers through his hair. They danced that way for a little while longer until he turned her around and slid a leg between her thighs, keeping her against him with a strong hand at her back. They rocked together, chest to chest. He brushed her hair over her shoulder to nuzzle her again and Kate's hands roamed his back. The two were lost in their own world for some time, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Soon, they were overwhelmed by the gyrating bodies surrounding them and in need of some air. Rick took her hand and led her outside where they basked in the cool night breeze. "I'm gonna go get you something to drink. Stay here," he said and kissed her cheek before disappearing back inside. Kate leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, taking in the night. They hadn't been there that long, but she was already having fun and that was all thanks to Rick Rodgers. She wasn't sure she'd have as much fun if she were with anyone else. A small smile formed on her lips as she thought about her best friend, thinking how lucky she was to have him in her life.

"Hey, Sexy."

Kate opened her eyes to see a man walking toward her. He was dressed up as Zorro. He had on a black cape, a black hat, and a mask over his face. "Hi. Can I help you?"

He smiled. "Just wanted to keep you company. It's a crime to leave such a beauty alone. Want a drink?" He held out a cup.

"No, thanks," Kate dismissed him, turning on a heel to walk away.

"Come on. It's just a soda." He offered it to her again.

"I'm good. Not thirsty."

"Don't be such a bore," he said.

"Don't be such an ass. I'm not interested, so move on." She sidestepped him just as Rick came out of the house, holding two cups in his hands.

"Here you go," he smiled.

"Back off, buddy. She's mine," said Zorro.

Rick looked over Kate's shoulder and saw the man behind her. "Excuse me?"

"I said she's mine."

Rick took a step toward him. "Says who?"

"You know, Rick. I'm surprised to see you with this one. I mean, what would Gina say?"

"Gina and I were never a couple," Rick said. "Wait a minute. Who are you?"

"What's the matter, Ricky? Don't you recognize me?"

And then Rick's blood ran cold. "Kate, get back."

"What? What's going on?" she asked, but she moved behind him anyway.

"Do you know why I'm back, Rick? Do you know what I want?" the man asked, taking a step toward them.

"You can't come within 90 yards of Gina, Matt, or you're going to jail."

"You think I'm here for her? You think that's going to hurt you like you hurt me?" he asked, pulling off the mask. "No. I think I found something way better."

Rick's arm automatically shot out to pull Kate closer behind him. "If you even _think_ of going near her-"

"What are you going to do, huh? Fall on your ass again after I knock you to the ground?"

"I wasn't prepared last time. Give me some warning and I swear you'll regret it," Rick snarled.

"Rick," Kate whispered in his ear. Her hands clutched his sides.

"Oh, she's sweet on you," Matt chuckled. "I wonder if she's a fighter."

Before she knew what was happening, Rick lunged for Matt, tackling him to the ground. "Rick!" she yelled.

He couldn't see beyond his rage; he just let his fists take over, pounding Matt to a pulp. People from inside the house came barreling into the front yard after a few partygoers standing on the porch witnessed the fight. Soon, Javier and Ryan were running toward them and pulling Rick off Matt. The girls stopped by Kate's side, holding her back from interfering.

"You ever come near her and it will be the last thing you do! Do you hear me?" Rick yelled as the boys restrained him. Matt was too busy trying to stop his nose from bleeding to respond. "I dare you to even try!"

"Rodgers!" Came a shout from the porch. "Clear out before the cops arrive. Get out of here."

Kate shook off the hands of Lanie and Jenny and moved towards Rick, tugging on his shirt. "Come on, Castle. Let's go," she said, pulling him off the lawn. Their friends trailed behind them. Rick's eyes never left the man lying in the grass.

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Jenny decided to spend the night with Ryan, so Lanie invited Javier to stay at her place. It worked out since Kate wordlessly escorted Rick home. When they entered his apartment, Rick trudged over to his couch while Kate moved toward the kitchen. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back, and took some deep breaths. His little meditation was short lived, his eyes popping open when something hard hit his chest. He looked down at his lap, where the object fell and found an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He looked up at Kate, who was standing before him, hands on her hips, face blank, but he could see the mix of fear and irritation in her eyes.

"Is this gonna be a regular thing now?" she asked, the annoyance present in her tone.

"I don't know, Beckett. I mean, I enjoy the pain so much I can't help but wanna kick someone's ass." He placed the ice over his right hand knuckles.

"Cut the smartass comments, Rick." She dropped her hands from her hips. "Will I have to wonder about you every day this point forward? Will I have to worry about you getting into an altercation with this guy again and again? You've gotten away with a few bumps and bruises. What if the next time it's worse?"

"Look, I didn't know he'd show up again. I'm sorry I snapped, but what was I supposed to do? He threatened you. I'll be damned if I let him hurt you, Kate. He won't come near you."

"Is that what all this is about? You feel the need to be my bodyguard? To protect me?" she asked incredulously, pulling the headband from her hair. "Grow up, Rick. This isn't some fairytale where you rescue the poor damsel and ride off into the sunset together. It didn't happen with Gina and it won't happen with me."

"What the hell are you talking about? This isn't a macho thing. This is about protecting someone you care about. I don't care what you think about it, Kate. If he tries to hurt you, I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"That's the problem! Don't you see? I don't want you to put yourself in harm's way trying to protect me. I can look after myself."

Rick stood up from the couch and advanced on her, causing her to stumble back a few steps. He was right in her face, his eyes boring into hers, his jaw clenched. "I know you can. But I want to take care of you." His lips crashed into hers then, his hands grabbing her hips and hauling her against him.

She was surprised for all of two seconds before she reciprocated wholeheartedly, kissing him hungrily, and pulling him closer. His tongue pushed against her lips and she opened immediately, moaning into his mouth. The sound awoke something primal inside him and he gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, all the while still sucking at his lips. Rick groaned and maneuvered around the living room furniture to get to his room. Somewhere in the back of Kate's mind, she knew this wasn't a good idea. This could impact their friendship greatly. She couldn't help but wonder, would it be worth it?

He laid her down on the end of the bed, a hand at her hip urging her to move up to the pillows. Kate didn't want to be apart from him, however, and captured his mouth again. Her fingers tripped over the buttons on his shirt, quickly ridding him off it. When it hit the floor, Rick climbed over her and pushed her further onto the bed. His hands went to her boots, unzipping them and pulling them off, before returning to kiss her opened mouth. Kate threaded her fingers through his hair, moaning into the kiss. She could feel his arousal pressing into her thigh, so she moved her legs to either side of him and unbuttoned his pants, pushing it down his hips. He moaned and wiggled a bit, trying to take them off. Kate used her feet to push his pants down his legs. He got to work on ridding her of her clothes, taking time to appreciate her body.

They were about to cross a line, one there was no coming back from. Kate was anxious. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, but God, she wanted him. She had him clad only in boxers and panting above her. He had her in her underwear as well, moaning while he sucked at her naked breasts. "Rick," she breathed by his ear.

He groaned at how sexy she sounded, all out of breath. His fingers curled into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her long legs. He sat up between her thighs and stared. She was breathtaking. She grew uneasy under his gaze and moved to cover herself. "No," he growled. He pinned her wrists above her head, leaning over her flushed face. "Don't hide from me." He kissed her again, long and slow. Keeping her arms pinned with one hand, he pulled down his boxers with the other just enough to pull his hardened length out and glide it along her core.

Kate gasped into his mouth, moving her hips to bring him closer. Taking the hint, Rick slipped into her slowly. Her back arched as he stretched her. Man, he was _big._ He stilled, giving her time to adjust and when she groaned, he began to move, gently sliding out, then back in. Soon, he was grunting, his thrusts quickening, and she was moaning and gasping as they rocked together climbing to their climax. Kate tried tugging her wrists out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her. He chuckled at her failed attempts and, in return, she bit his bottom lip. He let her go and her hands immediately grabbed his ass, pulling him in deeper. She groaned deep from inside her chest, feeling her body coil, nearing her orgasm. It took a few more thrusts and then she was screaming, Rick falling off the cliff right after her. He collapsed onto her sweaty body and that's how they stayed for long, silent moments. Kate sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked sleepy and adorable, laying his head on her shoulder. Her bottom lip quivered. She knew this couldn't happen again, not if she wanted to preserve what's left of their friendship. So when he slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, she used the pillow under her head to cover herself and swung her legs off the bed.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her forearm.

"I'm, uh, going to the bathroom," she said. "I'll be back."

"Okay," he smiled sleepily, closing his eyes.

She made her way into his en suite and stared at herself in the mirror. She just had sex with Rick Rodgers. It was amazing. Granted she'd only ever been with one other man, but Rick blew her mind. It was an experience she would hold dearly for the rest of her life, but she couldn't be with him. Not like that. She was too afraid. He'd proven himself to her already, but it wasn't him. It was her. She wasn't sure she could give him what he deserved and she couldn't risk losing him. Taking a deep breath, she exited the bathroom and made her way over to the bed. Rick was knocked out, flat on his back, looking completely peaceful. She smiled softly and sat down beside him. She ran a hand through his hair and caressed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and leaned down to kiss his lips.

(((o)))

When Rick woke up the next morning, he stretched out on his bed, searching for Kate. He propped himself on his elbows and looked around the room. She was gone. So were her clothes. He didn't hear her in the bathroom, so he left his room and scanned the living room and kitchen. No Kate. He did find a blanket on the couch and fresh coffee in the coffee maker. There was also a note leaning against the pot. He padded over to the counter, naked, and picked up the note.

_Had to borrow some of your clothes. Made you some coffee._

He reread the note a few times, wondering why she felt the need to leave one. Why was she not there with him? When did she leave? He knew it had to be not too long ago, since the blanket on the couch meant she'd slept there. But why not in his bed with him? Did he do something to upset her? If he thought for one second last night that she didn't want him the way he wanted her, he would've stopped. He shook his head. Kate Beckett was such an enigma. He didn't think he would ever be able to understand her. One minute he was sure she felt the way he did; like when they kissed for the first time, or when they went to the fair together, or how they danced at the party last night…how they made love. At least that's how he saw it. Then the next minute, she's running away.

Rick stood there, thinking of his next play. He knew calling or texting her was no use. She won't respond. So, he decided to take a shower and head to her apartment. Hopefully she's there.

(((o)))

He knocked on the door, holding a cup in his left hand. A few seconds later, the door opened. "Castle. What are you doing here?"

He held out the cup to her. "Didn't get a chance to have coffee with you this morning. So I thought I'd bring it to you."

Kate's face fell as she stared down at the cup. She'd left him, without a reason, after sleeping together, and the man shows up on her doorstep with some coffee for her. "Thank you," she whispered, taking the coffee.

"Well, I did have an ulterior motive," he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You mentioned stealing my clothes."

She laughed. "They're in my room. Lanie and Javi are in her room, so keep quiet." She led him to her bedroom and he shut the door behind them. Kate moved over to an accent chair in the corner, where she'd thrown his clothes earlier.

"Why did you take them?" he asked.

"Well, I couldn't very well walk around in my costume this morning, could I?" She turned around to hand him the garments.

He was standing closer than she thought. He stared down at her with sad eyes. "Why did you leave?"

Kate sighed and took a step back. "Rick, last night was-"

"Not a mistake," he cut her off.

"No. Not a mistake." She held out the sweatpants and long sleeved shirt to him. "But it can't happen again."

"Why not? I thought…that's what you wanted."

He looked so miserable, it broke her heart. "I wanted it, Castle. I wanted you."

"But not anymore, huh?" He let out a deprecating laugh. "Well, they say it only takes one time."

"I don't think that's what they're referring to," she said.

"Anyway, I'll leave you alone then. Enjoy your coffee." He gave her a smile and turned to leave.

"Rick, wait. This is what I was trying to avoid. I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"Our friendship will never end. I will always be your best friend, Kate. But I want to be with you in addition to that. That will never change."

"But what if it doesn't work? What if…" she bit her lip. "What if there are better options out there?"

"For you or for me?"

"What if Matt uses me to get to you?"

"That won't happen," he shook his head, moving closer to her. "Whether you push me away or spend every night with me, I will look out for you."

"What if you get bored with me?"

He stepped right into her space. "Trust me, I don't see that ever happening."

"What if-"

"Shut up," he growled and clasped her face in his hands, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Kate wrapped her arms around his torso, losing herself in him. She moaned when he cupped the back of her head and angled her just right, his tongue playing with hers. They kept on for a few more minutes before Rick hoisted her up into his arms. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around him.

She let his lips go with a pop when he started walking away from her bed and toward the door. "What are you doing?"

"What I have planned for you, I don't need Lanie or Espo hearing you scream."

Kate chuckled breathily in his ear. "You can't carry me all the way to your apartment, Castle."

"Watch me."

"Put me down!" she laughed. He carried her all the way out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator. He pushed the ground button as Kate set her feet on the floor. He held on tightly to her waist. "Castle."

"Beckett." He looked down at her with a smile.

She looked up at him with a soft smile, one that reached her eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She brushed her fingers over his cheek. "For coming to find me. Confronting me."

"I'm not letting you get away that easily. I'm hoping for always."

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

It was the weekend again and the crew was poolside at Jenny's house. Her parents had just renovated their suburban three bedroom house the previous year and new installations included an indoor pool. With it now being mid-November, none of the friends were in the mood to go to the beach, so they lounged around the pool, sipping on margaritas and lime coronas, courtesy of Rick and Javier. Jenny's parents were out of town, so they decided to spend the day in the beautiful two story.

"Kevin Ryan! You better not be trying to get me drunk," Jenny teased as he topped off her margarita. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, sporting a royal blue and white laced bikini, her feet submerged in the water, with Ryan squatting beside her, clad in black and white swim trunks, pouring the rest of the drink in her cup.

"Whoa, Honeymilk! Trying to get lucky?" Javier jousted.

"Don't need alcohol for that, bro," Kevin grinned.

A round of teasing sounds and laughter reverberated off the walls of the pool room, along with the music that was playing in the background. Lanie was lying in a lounger, wearing a deep green boy short two piece. Javi was doing laps in the pool, wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks with a black waistline.

"Oy, lovebirds! Maybe you wanna cool off in the pool," Javi shouted at the couple squeezing together on one lounger. Rick was wearing blue swim trunks with white splatter patterns and was lying on his back, one arm folded under his head and the other wrapped around Kate's waist. She adorned a red and white two piece and was on her side pressed up against him. Her legs were tangled with his; her left hand propping her head up while her right hand fingers were playing with his ear as they whispered to each other. She smirked at Javier before leaning in to kiss Rick soundly on the mouth. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, bring yo sexy behind over here and lay one on me." He puckered his lips in wait.

"How about I lay one on you?" Rick asked, pulling Kate a little closer to him.

"We talking a kiss or a smack?" Javier asked.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"Thanks, I'm good," Javier said then threw himself back into the water.

Kate shook her head and moved to get off the lounger. Rick slipped his hand to her behind and gave it a squeeze, making her grunt and bite her lip. She loved when he would grab her ass. She turned to him, her lip still sucked into her mouth, and gave him a little smile. "Lanie, let's go grab some beers."

Her friend slid off her own lounger and followed her into the kitchen. Kate moved to the fridge and pulled out three beers. Lanie stood at the counter and watched her friend pop the tops off the bottles before handing her one. "So?"

Kate looked up at her. "So what?"

"Oh, come on, girlfriend. Spill. You and Ricky out there."

Kate smiled and looked down at her beer. "It's…amazing. I know we're young, but this feels so beautiful, so right, you know? I mean, we'd been friends for months and now, he's…well, he's mine."

Lanie couldn't mistake the pure happiness on her friend's face and smiled. "I'm really happy for you, Kate. And the plus side, now we can group date."

"Yes, that is exactly why we decided to romp in the sack," Kate laughed.

"See!? I knew it was because you two felt left out." Rick came padding through the screen door and into the kitchen and, like a magnet, pressed his chest to Kate's back. "Do you even know what personal space is?"  
Kate craned her head up to look at Rick with a smile, then turned back to her friend. "It's like he's a leech."

Rick bumped her hips into the counter. "Don't hear you complaining when I'm fu-"

"Hey! That's my best friend you're talking to." Lanie made a face as she left the room, throwing over her shoulder, "Don't christen Jenny's kitchen."

Rick chuckled and wrapped his hands around Kate's ribcage, moving his lips to her neck. "Wanna go christen the guest room?"

She let out a breathy chuckle and gripped the counter when he pressed his hips into hers. "We can't just disappear. They'll ask questions."

"I'm sure they'll know exactly what we're doing," he whispered. His right hand slid across her ribs and down her stomach.

She forced her hips into the counter to cease his wandering. "Castle," she warned feebly.

He sucked at her neck, his left hand pulling her into him and away from the surface. His right hand feathered over her swimsuit bottoms. "I want you," he growled in her ear.

Beckett swung around in his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. She moaned when he pushed her into the counter, one hand buried in her hair and the other groping her butt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue slipping between his lips.

"Whoa! Other people in the room!"

The couple immediately broke apart and stepped away from each other. Ryan and Jenny were covering their eyes while Lanie smirked. Javier just stepped into the kitchen, toweling off. "What did I miss?"

"Mr. and Mrs. over there were about to do it on the counter," Ryan said.

"Guys, I eat there," Jenny whined.

"Sorry," Kate mumbled, her face burning from embarrassment.

"Why the sudden gathering in the kitchen anyway?" Rick asked.

"We wanna order food now," Javier said. "Chinese or pizza?"  
Rick and Kate looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the others. "Chinese."

Nightfall had arrived and everyone was huddled in the living room watching a movie. Jenny and Ryan were stretched out on the long part of the sectional, snuggled together under a blanket. Lanie and Javier opted to lie out on a pile of pillows on the floor, silently fighting over the blanket they're trying to share. Rick was laying on his stomach on the sectional, parallel to the TV. His arms were folded under his head and his legs were spread slightly apart to accommodate a certain leggy brunette who was lying on his back, cheek pressed to his shoulder blade and hands buried underneath his chest. Every once in a while her thumbs would stroke his chest and she would rub her cheek against his shoulder. He smiled every time she did that.

They were watching some kind of horror film. Jenny was hiding her face in Ryan's chest and he was watching through his fingers. Lanie was doing the same while Javier was the one who was trying to hide behind her. Rick wasn't paying attention to the movie. His eyes were closed while he concentrated on Kate's breathing. It was pretty even, making him wonder if she had fallen asleep. But then she would stroke his chest and wiggle a little over him. He was close to falling asleep himself, so he gently unfolded his arms and grabbed a pillow to place under his head. Kate made a little noise of protest as he jostled around, trying to get comfortable again. He began turning on his side, one hand moving to pull her around him. They laid on their sides, spooning, his arms wrapped around her from behind. Kate smiled and wrapped both her hands around his right one, cradling it against her chest. She kissed his fingers softly and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He pressed a kiss to her hair and nuzzled her ear. She smiled shyly, the one that crinkled her nose. She turned her head to look at him in the darkness of the room. The light of the TV casted shadows over his face, but she could see the small smile on his face.

"What?" he whispered, moving to rub his nose against hers.

She immediately turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms tightly around him, pressing her blushing face into his neck. He kissed her head again and held her close. Running his hands along her back soothingly, he began lulling her to sleep. She drifted off not too long after.

"She asleep?" Ryan asked softly once the movie was over. Lanie and Javier were already passed out on the floor among the pillows.

"Yeah," Rick replied, gazing down at his dozing girlfriend. He brushed some hair out of her face and she snorted softly, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

"The guest room is free if you wanna crash here," Jenny said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm gonna take her up now." Rick gently removed himself from Kate, standing by the couch and pulling her up into his arms, bridal style. Her head fell against his shoulder and her arm went around his neck. "Castle," she murmured.

"I'm here, babe." He kissed her forehead and headed up the stairs to the guest room. He kicked open the already ajar door and walked over to the bed. He placed her down on the mattress and pulled the covers over her. She snuggled into the sheets and Rick smiled. She was just so beautiful.

Just then his cell phone rang. He quickly left the room so as to not wake Kate and checked the caller. "Hello?"

"Rick. He's back. I just saw him." Her voice was shaky and scared.

"Whoa, calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm going back to my apartment now. I was just out with a friend and I think he saw me."

"Is your roommate home?"

"No. She's out of town." She paused for a moment. "Rick, what do I do?"

"Call the police and inform them that you saw him. Just let them know you don't feel safe. Maybe they'll send a patrol car."

"I really don't want to be alone right now."

Rick looked back toward the bedroom door, where Kate was sleeping on the other side. "I can't exactly leave right now. You need to call the police, Gina." He heard a sniffle on the other end of the phone. "Look, I am here for you. I promised I would be. But there's only so much I can do. I already got my ass kicked by this guy twice and it's not only me I have to worry about anymore. I care about you. That's why you need to call the police. I can only provide emotional support."

"I'm so sorry, Rick. I never meant to drag you into this," she cried.

"No, I put myself in it. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I still don't. Just do me a favor and call the police from the lobby of your complex. See if they can get patrol out there. Then when you get up to your place, lock all the doors and windows. Keep some kind of weapon by your bed and call me before you go to sleep."

"Okay," she whispered.

"It's going to be alright, Gina. I'm here. He'll be stopped."

"I really hope you're right."

"Don't forget to call me."

"I won't."

After she hung up, he sighed and leaned against the wall. He wanted to go over to Gina's just to make sure she was okay, but he couldn't leave Kate. He took comfort in the fact that if Matt did try anything, the restraining order in effect would get him jail time for sure. He couldn't believe the situation.

"Castle?" He turned his attention in the direction of the voice. The door to the guest room opened and revealed a sleepy Kate. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"Can't," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Why not?"

"The bed is cold."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'll go get Jenny to turn up the heat then." He turned to move down the hall.

"Come back here," she grumbled, her hand catching the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him to her. Her mouth easily caught his and they kissed deeply as she tugged him into the room.

"So bossy," he murmured against her lips as he walked her backwards to the bed.

"Shut up. You like it." She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away.

"If it gets me naked in bed with you, I do."

"So shut up and get naked." She pulled her own shirt over her head.

He had nothing else to say, so he did what he was told. He stripped them both bare and worshipped her body, reveling in her moans and cries. When she came down from her high, she thought he was done, but then he was doing it all over again. This time around, though, his phone rang. "No, don't answer it," she panted, her mouth sliding over his jaw.

He groaned and slowed his thrusting to grapple for his phone on the nightstand. "Hello?" he breathed into the speaker. "Okay. Yeah…" He bit his lip when Kate lifted her legs higher and pulled him in deeper, her mouth working at his neck. "They're there? Good. I'll call you in the morning, alright?" He gripped the bed sheets when Kate bit down on his skin and started rolling her hips into his beneath him. "Okay, good night." He tossed his phone aside and crashed his lips into hers, rocking his hips again. "You are so going to get it," he panted.

"Good. Give it to me," she purred in his ear and he wasted no time in delivering.

**Welp. Will Matt be coming back? I don't know. Do you know?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Rick made a point to check on Gina later the next day. After everyone had breakfast at Jenny's house, they all scattered. Ryan stayed with Jenny while Javier went to work and Lanie went back to her apartment with Kate while Rick headed over to Gina's. He had to make sure she was alright after hearing how freaked out she was the previous night over seeing Matt.

He knocked on her door a little after noon. He had seen the patrol car outside on the corner of the street and was thankful that they were still there. He knocked on the door again and heard movement on the other side. "Gina, it's me, Rick."

She immediately opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay? I saw the police is still outside." He walked into her kitchenette as she closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, they'll be leaving shortly. Can't stay on the corner forever. They advised me to keep my eyes peeled and if I see Matt again to call them. I got the number of one of the officers to call directly. He's been real sweet."

"Oh? It's a he?" Rick turned to her with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Officer Hale. Charlie Hale."

"You think maybe he's sweet on you?"

"No, I didn't. Why? You jealous?" She teased.

"Oh, no. That's actually good news. You're under the protective eye of an officer, and if he is into you, then he won't want anything to happen to you. I'd say you should do something about it."

"Rick," she began, moving her eyes down to the kitchen counter. "I really loved Matt. I thought, maybe naively, that I would be with him for a long time. But things went south and I just, I haven't been with anyone since him. Honestly, I haven't felt anything for anyone since Matt. Well, except for you."

"Gina," he started but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

"I know that it was always one sided and you were just looking out for me, but it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and I romanticized it. No matter your feelings, Rick, it doesn't change the fact that I wished it was me you chose."

"You know where my heart was. It never even crossed my mind to think of you that way."

"I'm not asking for an apology or a reason. I understand you don't feel the same. I don't blame you. Besides, I gave up on us being together a long time ago. What we were doing was just an act. I'm just sorry it backfired."

Rick shrugged. "I won't say I'm okay with being in the crosshairs here, but I don't regret trying to protect you. I'm still here for you."

"But he's coming after you now too. Why? I have no idea. I don't get why he just did this 180 and became a completely different person. It's like he just snapped."

"It's no use dwelling on it. I know you're hurt and it's difficult to come back from, but you're strong. You know how to move along."

"Quoting songs now, Rick?" she cracked a smile.

"I'm just good like that," he teased. "I really think you should make a point to get to know this officer, though. He can protect you better than I ever could."  
"Thank you, Rick. I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything. We're friends."

Gina smiled. "Yeah, we are."

"I'll text you later to check up on you. I gotta go now." Gina nodded and Rick moved over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and then left her place. On his way out, he pulled his phone out and made a call.

"Hello?"

"I miss you."

Her magical laughter came over the line. "You saw me about an hour ago."

"Exactly. I'm going through withdrawal here."

"Well, I'm going shopping with Lanie, so you'll just have to suffer through it."

He pouted, even though she couldn't see it. "What will I do, then?"

"I don't know. Homework, watch TV, read, play video games, take a nap, surf the web…"

"Okay, I get it," he said. He stepped out onto the street and raised his hand to hail a cab. "I'm going to be so bored without you."

"What did you do before you met me?"

"Hmm, I would hang out with Javier since we were both single and we'd go out and meet women and we'd bring them to my place and entertain them and when I say entertain, I mean-"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Castle," she snapped, annoyance clear in her voice and he just knew she was rolling her eyes.

"I was going to say dinner and drinks. Jeez, how many women do you think I've slept with?"

"You? Playboy Extraordinaire?"

Rick sighed as he got into the taxi that stopped for him. "Come on, Kate. You know better."

"Okay. But you're going to have to do something by yourself today."

"I know."

"But no going out and picking up chicks," she warned, causing him to smile. "Or we're over."

"Oh, I won't shed any tears. I've got quite a few women just waiting to take your place."

"Okay, buddy. Have fun." He heard a beep and realized she hung up on him. He laughed and pocketed his phone. It was too easy getting her all riled up.

(((o)))

The day dragged on without Kate. He had went home, stripped out of his shirt and jeans, and surfed through TV channels. He dozed off for a while, then woke up when he got hungry. Now he was leaning against the counter watching the microwave heat up a slice of pizza. He pulled out his phone and texted Gina to check up on her. He saw that he had no missed calls or texts from Kate. Rick knew that what he said before on the phone would piss her off. But one good thing about being with her was that he could make it up to her in so many ways.

_Come over_, he texted her and then pulled his heated pizza out of the microwave. His phone buzzed when he sat down on the couch.

_Don't want to impose on your evening._

_ It's not imposing if I ask you to come over._

_ I've got homework._

_ Do it here._

_ I've got class in the morning._

_ So do I._

_ I don't want to come home too late._

_ So stay here._

_ Castle._

_ Beckett._

_ Fine._

Rick smiled in triumph and took a huge bite out of his pizza. Fifteen minutes later, he heard a knock at his door. He checked through the peephole – he was not trying to get his ass kicked again – and saw his girlfriend standing on the other side. When he opened the door, she walked right past him and dropped her overnight bag by the couch on her way to the kitchen. "I don't even get a kiss hello?" he asked as he shut the door.

She arched an eyebrow and proceeded to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. The silent treatment, he thought. He knew she wasn't really mad at him, otherwise she wouldn't have come over, but he also knew he had to apologize. He approached her slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal. He placed his hands by her hips and boxed her into the counter from behind. She didn't react. He nudged her hair aside with his nose and then placed his lips on her neck. "I missed you," he murmured against her skin. He felt her shiver and her hands clenched her water bottle.

"Even though you had my replacement to keep you entertained?" she asked, her voice surprisingly even.

"Mmm," His hands bracketed her waist and pulled her back into him. "No one can replace you."

"That's not what you said earlier," she said, turning to face him. "I believe your exact words were, 'I've got quite a few women waiting to take your place.'"

Rick wasn't fazed by her words. He brushed his fingers down her neck. "I went to see Gina this morning."

Kate tensed up, considering her fear with him and other women. She pursed her lips and said nothing, so he continued, "She told me she saw Matt last night." Her eyes gave way to fear. "She got a patrol car to watch her building all night and even managed to get the number of a certain officer. She wanted me to spend the night with her."

Kate rolled her eyes and gently pushed at his chest. "Of course she did."

"Not like that. She was scared. Ever since this whole stalking thing started, she's looked at me for support."

"I'm sure you gave all the support she needed."

"Kate, do not start with that. It was all an act," Rick said.

"Oh, come on. That couldn't be all an act. You had to have felt something for her."

"I didn't. I couldn't. Not when I was…" He trailed off, his heart feeling heavy. "Look, she needed a shoulder. That's all I gave her. She was still hung up on Matt and I didn't feel anything but friendship for her. Besides, I shouldn't have to keep reiterating this to you. You need to learn to trust me if this relationship is going to work."

"I do trust you."

"It doesn't seem that way when you think I'm going to ruin what we're building by sleeping with Gina. You should know me better than that by now."  
"I do know it, Rick."

"Then start acting like it. Otherwise, this relationship is not going to last."

The mere thought of losing him in any shape or form caused her heart to ache. She trusted him with her life and all of her heart. It was other people she didn't trust. She didn't even trust herself half the time. It was no reason or excuse, however, to take it out on him. He meant way too much to her and to be honest, a part of herself hated the notion. That feeling made her doubt and fear and hurt more than she would allow herself. But it also made her feel strong.

"It's kind of like one of those things," she began. "where you want something so badly. It's so precious and you'd do anything to get it and then keep it. You don't want anyone near it. You barely want to touch it yourself, for fear of damaging it. It's your prized possession." She bit her lip and ran a hand down his bare chest. "You are that for me. What we have feels so fragile and I don't want anything to ruin it. Maybe I'm going about it the wrong way; getting mad at you and trying to keep you at arm's length sometimes. But that's just me. It's something I have to work on. I hope that you'll be there to work on it with me. I do trust you, Rick. But give me some time to stop worrying about you with other women."

He stood silent through her speech, watching her eyes hold the same truth she was speaking and the way her mouth moved with a slight tremble, like it was hard to get the words out. Maybe it was for her. He knew she wasn't much of a sharer, so the moment felt significant. "Frankly, I hope you never stop worrying. It means you care." He smiled and brushed his thumb under her eye, gently, slowly.

"I will never stop caring about you, Castle," she promised.

He kissed her, then, with such affection, it had her swooning. He lifted her onto the counter and stepped between her legs. One of her hands gripped his neck while the other fumbled around behind her. Next thing he knew cold water came crashing over his head. "Ahh! What the hell?" She laughed loud and wholeheartedly, hand clutching the empty bottle. He stared at her, water dripping down his face and his chest. "Feel better now?"

"Tons," she grinned and ruffled his soaked hair. She brought him back to her lips and tasted the laughter in their kiss. It was sweet and warmed her insides.

"You said you had homework," he mumbled against her mouth.

"Mmm, experiment," she answered. "How many times in one night can the average human climax."

He groaned and hauled her off the counter. "What kind of classes are you taking?"

Her laughter echoed off the walls as he carried her to the bedroom. "Castle, the blinds," she murmured against his mouth as he laid her on the bed.

"No one is watching," he said distractedly, moving to kiss down her neck.

"But what if someone is?" She gasped when he began grinding his still clothed, half stiff length against her jeans covered center.

"Then let's give them a show," he chuckled and pulled her button down open, revealing glorious skin.

Kate said no more, giving herself completely to him.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

A few days later, Rick was at Kate and Lanie's door. "Lanie, I have to talk to you." The woman opened the door wider and Rick strode right in. He looked around the apartment, asking, "Is Kate here?"

"No, she ran to the store. Left a little while ago."

"Good. I want to ask you about her birthday."

"What about it?"

"Well, I want to get her something nice. I have something in mind, but I just wanted to make sure it's right," he said.

"Mmm, Kate doesn't like celebrating her birthday," Lanie replied. "She's not too fond of gifts, either."

"Who doesn't like celebrating their birthday?"  
"You know Kate. Doesn't like to be the center of attention."

"I'm not thinking of doing anything extravagant. I thought maybe all of us can hang out and I could get a small cake and we each buy her something small. Nothing fancy, just a little get together."

"That sounds doable," nodded Lanie. "Are we going to surprise her?"

"Yeah. We'll do it here. You make sure she's home and I'll arrive with the boys and Jenny."

"What present did you want to get her?"

Rick pulled out his phone and opened up a photo to show her. "It's this little ceramic elephant. Kate had this broken elephant in her bedside table. I found it the other night when I was looking for something and I asked her about it. She told me it was a gift from her mom at her high school graduation. During her move here, it had gotten knocked around and had broken. She tried to fix it, but the pieces weren't all there. She said she couldn't throw it away. It was something her mom gave her for luck.

"A friend of my mother's is a porcelain repairer. I took the pieces to him yesterday and he fixed it. This is a photo of it, as good as new. I'm allowed to pick it up tomorrow and I'm going to give it to her on her birthday. Do you think she'll like it?"

Lanie stared at the man before her. "That must have cost a small fortune."

He half shrugged. "A few hundred dollars, but he didn't charge me extra for the short time frame I gave him to repair it."

"You really care about her, don't you?" she asked with a smile.

"Beyond words," he murmured.

Just then, the front door opened and in walked Kate holding a few grocery bags. Her eyes lit up when she saw her boyfriend. "Castle? What are you doing here?"

He quickly turned to Lanie and stage whispered, "Shh, Lanie! Don't tell her about our affair!"

"I won't!" Lanie replied in the same whisper.

"Real cute," Kate rolled her eyes with a playful smile. She set the bags down on the kitchen counter. "I got takeout here. Gonna stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Rick smiled and kissed her on the cheek while Lanie went to grab some plates and forks.

The three of them sat down at the table and dove into the Chinese, conversing around mouthfuls of egg rolls and fried rice. Rick and Lanie fought over the moo shu pork, ending with her whacking his hand with her chopsticks. Kate laughed when he cradled his injured hand with a pout. She reached for his hand and pressed her lips to it. Lanie made a gagging sound at the sight of the lovey dovey show. Kate threw her napkin at her friend. "Don't be jealous."

"Please. Javi kisses me in much better places." It was Kate's turn to gag while Rick did a spit take with his soda. "I meant my mouth, perverts."

"Right," Rick cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I'm gonna turn in for the night," Lanie said as she stood from the table, grabbing her dishes and taking to the sink. As she was rinsing off her plate, she added, "If you two are going to be loud, can you tell me now so I can take precautions? Maybe call Javi so we can compete?"

"Lanie Parish!" Kate scoffed.

"What? I can be loud, too."

"We'll keep it down," Kate rolled her eyes. "Go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight you two." After Lanie disappeared into her room, Rick pinned his girlfriend with a pointed gaze.

"Can you really keep it down?"

Kate sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you implying, Castle?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just suggesting that you don't know how to keep your…excitement quiet. That's all."

"What?"

"I'm not complaining. I find it very flattering, in fact, that I make you scream to all the deities of the universe."

Kate gawked at him for a few seconds. "Oh, my god. Are you serious?"

"Telling it like it is, Kate. But, would you care to try and prove me otherwise?"

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment, then a wicked smile graced her mouth. "Alright, fine. You're on." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into her bedroom.

(((o)))

Days later, Lanie and Kate came barreling into their apartment. Laughter was present and the two fell onto the couch, Kate slouching as far down into the cushions as she could get. Lanie had convinced Kate to go to dinner for her birthday, to which Kate agreed under the condition that there was no mention of what day it was to the restaurant staff. She conceded and they went to a simple restaurant a few blocks down and celebrated quietly.

"I knew you would have fun," said Lanie, playfully shoving her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," Kate rolled her eyes. "It wasn't so bad."

"The waiter barely keeping it together at the sight of you totally boosted your ego."

Kate scrunched her nose up. "He wasn't looking at me. Your boobs had him mesmerized."

"Don't blame the girls," Lanie laughed, glancing down at her chest.

"Hey, more power to ya," Kate murmured tiredly.

"Girl, I know you are not getting sleepy."

"I had classes today, then had that interview, then came home for you to usher me out the door for dinner. Yes, I'm a little worn out."

"Oh, come on. Think about the life you're going to have once you become a cop. You think you'll be able to rest?"

"I'm not saying I'm exhausted," Kate scoffed. "I'm just saying the day is done. Time for bed."

"No." Lanie simply said and went to the door. She opened it and in walked Javi, Ryan, and Jenny, each holding gift bags and boxes. Javi also carried a bottle of tequila and Ryan had two six packs of beer. They all bombarded Kate on the couch. "Time for real celebration," Javi grinned and planted a kiss on Kate's cheek.

"Aww, you guys," she smiled and linked an arm around Ryan's. "Is Rick coming?"

"He said he wasn't sure he could make it," Javier said.

Kate's stomach fell slightly at the thought of her boyfriend not making it to her birthday gathering. She wasn't usually like this and it surprised her how much it bothered her that he was missing it.

"Pop open that tequila!" shouted Lanie, seeing the look on her friend's face. "I wanna get drunk."

"Hey! It's my birthday," Kate said.

"So you get first shot," Lanie smiled and grabbed the bottle from her boyfriend. "Go grab the glasses."

Kate made a teasing remark about it being her birthday and she shouldn't have to do anything, but she got up anyway and made her way to the kitchen. She was just balancing on her toes, stretching for glasses on the top shelf when she felt weight against her back. She turned her head in time for Rick to press his lips to her cheek. A grin split her face and she immediately turned in his embrace, hugging him to her tightly. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"And miss my girl's party? What kind of boyfriend would that make me?"

She didn't answer but kissed him on the mouth. "I'm glad you're here."

He smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Let's get back to the party. Grab those shot glasses."

They joined their friends in the living room and Javier started pouring the tequila while Lanie sliced up some limes. There was a shaker of salt on the coffee table, which Kate picked up and licked the skin between her thumb and forefinger before shaking salt onto the damp area. Javi handed her a glass and Lanie nudged the bowl of limes toward her. Kate grinned, licked the salt, downed the shot, sucked the lime, then slammed the glass upside down on the table. Everyone whooped and hollered when Kate signaled for another one. Ryan popped open a couple of beers and mentioned something about deadly hangovers in the morning. Lanie and Kate knocked back shot after shot, to which Rick joined in on while the others stuck mostly to beers.

Several shots and beers later, the group was feeling the buzz. Javi had cornered Lanie in the kitchen, the two of them fighting over some left overs they found in the fridge. Jenny had gone to the bathroom over ten minutes ago and hadn't returned yet. Rick and Ryan were deep in conversation while Kate sat by her boyfriend's side. She had been staring at him for countless minutes. He was just so handsome, Kate felt so lucky. She began running her hand up and down his thigh gently, not meaning anything by it, just wanting to touch him. Rick was very aware of her touch, trying not to react and failing. He had to grasp her wandering hand after a while and turned his gaze onto her. "You trying to feel me up in front of everyone?" he murmured in her ear.

She brushed her cheek against his and giggled. "I want you to feel me up."

"I may not be sober, but I still understand that you guys fuck like rabbits and it's disgusting," Ryan scoffed and stood unsteadily from his chair. "Where's my girl?"

He disappeared in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Rick and Kate alone on the couch. He moved his arm to circle around his girlfriend. She immediately fell into his side and kissed him hard. He kissed her back just as passionately, sliding his hand through her hair and cupping her cheek. She threw a leg over his, moving closer, but didn't get far. "Mmm, wait. Wait, Kate," Rick mumbled against her lips.

"No, babe." She kissed him again.

"Wait, I have to show you something." He got up from the couch and pulled Kate up as well.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" Lanie shouted from the kitchen after seeing them move toward Kate's bedroom.

"Castle wants to show me his cock," Kate grinned at her friends, then turned to leer at her boyfriend.

"No! That's…what? No, I wanted to show you your present."

"Ooh! Let's go." Not another word was spoken as Kate dragged Rick into her room. He shut the door behind himself as Kate flopped down on the bed. "Alright, Castle. Give me my present." She grinned cheekily. "Please."

He chuckled and sat down beside her on the mattress. "Okay. I hope you like it." He reached into her nightstand and pulled out a small box. She took it from him and opened the lid. Then she grew silent. And immobile. Rick grew nervous in the wake of her silence. "I know I shouldn't have taken it without your permission, but I just wanted to surprise you. I know how much it means to you, so I thought it was kind of the perfect present." Still she didn't speak. "Kate? Are you angry?"

"Rick," she breathed. Uh oh. First name. Not the nickname. He's in trouble now.

"I'm sorry, Kate. Really, I thought it would be nice, that you would like it. I never should have touched it-"

She grabbed his face in both hands to stop the beginnings of his apologetic rambling. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me," she said, her eyes conveying only truth. "Thank you." She let him go to pull out the little ceramic elephant. She gazed at it in awe. "It looks brand new."

"I know a guy who repairs things like these. Gave the pieces to him and he did the rest."

"Isn't it kind of pricey to repair things like this?"

"Well, the elephant was small enough not to do any real damage to my wallet, but it's not a big deal. You're worth it."

Kate looked at him for a moment, got up, placed her present on the nightstand, then promptly straddled her boyfriend's lap. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met."

"You're just saying that so you can get laid."

She laughed wholeheartedly before kissing him thoroughly. "What do you say we end this shindig? I'm sure Javier is wanting some alone time with Lanie and Jenny probably can't think straight."

"I'd say I like the way you think." Rick kissed her once more before letting her climb off his lap. The two headed out of the bedroom to find Jenny on the couch with Ryan by her side, trying to get her to drink some water.

"Noooo, I wanna dance. I don't wanna sleeeeeepppp."

"Honey, you are so far gone. You need to rest," Ryan spoke softly.

"Kevin Ryan, you tryna get me drunk?" Jenny murmured, some words slurred.

"You already are drunk. We need to go home now."

"But it's Kate's birthday!"

"No longer my birthday, girly. Time for the party to break up," Kate supplied.

"You just wanna get out of here so you can roll around in the sack," Lanie commented.

"Like you aren't thinking the same thing," Kate shot back.

"Why do you think I said it?"  
"Alright, party's over. We're headed out," Ryan said, gently easing his girlfriend off the couch."

"You good to get home safe?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, man. All good." Rick still walked Ryan and Jenny downstairs and hailed them a cab.

Kate returned to her room to pack a bag for the night. "You guys okay getting out of here?" Lanie asked as Kate came back to the living room.

"Yeah, I'm a little tipsy, but alright. Rick's got me."

"Still. Call me when you guys reach his place."

"Will do." Kate kissed her friend on the cheek and headed out the door. She caught Rick in the hall. "Hey, handsome. Mind carrying my bag?"  
"The great Katherine Beckett is asking for help?" he teased.

"I'm too buzzed to argue with you right now. Leave me alone," she mumbled.

"I'll make sure you feel better when we get to my place." They reached the elevator and waited for the lift.

"Promise?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Promise." They stepped onto the elevator and he pressed a kiss to her head.

When they reached his place about fifteen minutes later, he was deep into a story about a crazy dare he did back in high school. Kate listened as he animatedly told the tale, adding teasing quips and amused eye rolls. Neither of them were fully aware of the person standing at his door until they heard a throat clear.

Rick's eyes popped in surprise. "Meredith. What are you doing here?"

The woman in question tipped her head with a tired smile. "We need to talk."

**Whoa! Didn't see that coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I didn't like how the original chapter 13 went. A lot of you didn't like it, either, and after much deliberation, I decided to rewrite the chapter and steer the story in a different direction. Sound good? Then read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Kate looked between the two, suddenly growing uneasy. She didn't know who this woman was, but she obviously meant something to Rick. Then she remembered. She remembered Javi and Ryan mentioning the name Meredith a few months back when they were all hanging out the first week classes began. So she was an old girlfriend? Kate blinked her eyes once and exhaled a long breath. "Rick?"

The man in question turned to his girlfriend. He noticed the apprehensive look on her face. "Uhh, Kate, this is Meredith. Meredith, Kate."

"Meredith, as in your ex?"

"Yeah. We dated for a few months last year."

"I don't mean to intrude," began Meredith. "And I know it's late, but I just need to speak with Rick for a moment."

"Sure," Kate nodded. "It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," smiled the redhead and Kate slipped through Rick's front door. "Wow. She's beautiful."

"Meredith, what's going on?"

She turned her eyes from the door Kate just stepped through back to the man before her. She took in a deep breath before asking, "How serious are the two of you?"  
Rick was taken aback. "Very. Not that it's any of your business."

"I want to get back together."

"Excuse me?"

"We had such a good time together, Rick. Don't you remember?" She took a step forward. "The party we met? Remember the song we first danced to? That ice cream parlor we went to where we found different ways to try new flavors…the beach where we did it on the pier for the first time…" She kept stepping closer to him until their faces were just inches apart. "Remember how we felt? Wrapped up in each other?"

Rick's mind replayed all those moments of their relationship. They did have fun. "That's all in the past now," he said, stepping back from her. "And I think you're forgetting why we broke up."

"I didn't forget and I've been sorry every day since."

"You hurt me, Meredith, and I can't forget how that felt."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

He was silent for a moment, but then he was dragging her hands from his face, saying, "I'm sorry, but I've moved on. We had a good thing, but it's over. I hope you find someone who makes you happy. That person's just not me."

"Rick, please," she pleaded softly.

"I'll see you around, Meredith." Then Rick turned to his front door. He heard Meredith's heels clicking away from him and he sighed. His heart felt the resounding pang from last summer when he and Meredith split. It hurt, not as much as Kyra, but it left little cracks. He shook his head; he didn't want to think about it tonight. Not on Kate's birthday.

Speaking of Kate, he opened the door to see her standing in the foyer, her eyes shiny. He swallowed. "Please tell me you didn't hear any of that."

"I didn't mean to, I swear, but the door isn't exactly sound proof." She cleared her throat of tears. "And when I heard her ask how serious we were, I couldn't help but wonder what you'd say."

"Kate," he started, but she cut him off with, "Do you-do you miss her?"

"No. No, I haven't thought about her in a long time." He took steps toward her. She didn't step away, so he took it as a good sign. "Believe me, Kate. You are all I want."

She sighed. "I know. I just…" She shook her head and moved toward him. She dragged a hand down his chest and his palms pressed against her back to pull her into him. "Will you tell me about what happened? Between you two?"

He brushed the hairs away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Pillow talk or do you want to talk now?"

"The alcohol is still buzzing through my system, so pillow talk sounds great."

They headed to his room and got ready for bed. Rick shed his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Kate stripped and grabbed the shirt Rick just pulled off and put it over her bare form. They both brushed their teeth and then slipped into bed. Kate lay on her back while Rick was on his side, his left hand resting on her stomach under her shirt. She turned to look at him with sleepy eyes. Her left hand came up between them and she ran the backs of her fingers against his cheek. "I adore you."

He smiled softly and kissed her fingers. "You're still drunk."

"Tell me."

"Meredith and I met the beginning of last summer. It was late June, after high school graduation. Kyra…had decided to go to college in London, and she broke it off with me, saying it'd be easier that way. I didn't see it that way; I would've done anything to keep her. But she wanted to go and leave me behind.

"I was a wreck," he said softly. She brushed her fingers over his lips. "I missed her a lot and my friends all knew it. There was a party to kick off the summer that Ryan and Javier dragged me to and I met Meredith there. I got drunk. I wanted to forget Kyra for a night, so I spent it with Meredith. I knew it wasn't right. I mean, I had only gotten out of a relationship a few weeks prior, but I just didn't want to feel pain. So we danced and drank together. We ditched the party after midnight and went to the beach, where we…did things."

"You slept together." His eyes met hers and her lips twitched in a small smile. "It's okay. You can say it."

"Yes. We, umm, slept together. On the pier. I thought that maybe we could be something. So, I continued to see her that summer. We were going to the same college that fall, so everything was going great. We weren't serious, but I thought it could be. But then September came around I found out that she was sleeping with someone else. Like I said, we weren't exclusive, but we were steady. I felt cheated and on top of that, I don't think I was truly over Kyra yet. After Meredith and I split, I made a vow to myself that I wouldn't be involved in another relationship again." He scooted closer to Kate so that they were sharing the same pillow. "Until I met you." She turned her head and looked at him, his nose brushing hers.

"How do you know we're going to work?" she whispered.

"Because even though we're lovers, we were friends first. I got to know you before I got you. Believe it or not, but that makes a world of difference in a relationship. And I hope you will always be my best friend before anything else."

"Do you still miss Kyra? Do you still feel like you would do anything for her?"

"I would do anything for her," he replied and Kate stiffened. He ran his hand from her stomach to her side and pulled her closer. "As a friend. But when it comes to doing whatever it takes to be with someone, that someone is you, Kate. I hope you will always be that someone."

She turned and curled herself into his embrace. "I will always be your best friend."

"Never stop being my lover, either." He kissed her forehead.

Her legs entwined with his and her hands splayed wide along his back, keeping him close to her. "Goodnight, Castle."

He tightened his hold on her, kissing her once more. "Goodnight, Beckett."

(((o)))

"It didn't work."

"Well of course it didn't work. He's in love with her. I need to work at a different angle."

"What are you going to do?"

"I've been trying to work at his weaknesses, but the only weakness he has is her. I need to bring in someone to pull her away, not him."

"Oh, you mean…"

"Yes. And you're going to help me with that."

"But-"

"You know what I'm capable of. Once I have her, you are free to walk away."

Silence followed.

"It's settled. Now let's get to work."

(((o)))

"Kate…" came a whisper. "Kate…wake up."  
"Mmm," she groaned and her nose crinkled adorably. "Sleep."

"Come on, honey. Wake up."

"No," she mumbled and turned away from him, pulling the sheets over her head.

His hands crept under the blankets and found her back. He slipped them under her shirt, around to her front, and up to her breasts. She grumbled and shifted slightly, turning onto her stomach a bit, trying to trap his hands. He slid over to her, burrowing under the sheets too, so that his chest was to her back and he kissed her neck. She hummed and stretched out under him, her arms sliding under the pillows and her legs separating to feel him between them. He slipped one hand away from her breasts to push her hair out of the way to latch his lips to her skin, sucking eagerly.

"Castle," she moaned and pressed her ass against him.

"Good morning," he rumbled in her ear as he rocked his hips slowly into hers.

Her left hand moved down between her ass and his rock hard length and slipped under his pants. He groaned when she bypassed his boxers and her fingers grazed his cock. "Morning," she said into her pillow, the smile she wore could be heard in her voice.

He let go of her and turned her over onto her back, moving above her. He returned to sucking on her neck as her hands pulled his pants and boxers down. "I don't recall having any birthday sex. Let's remedy that."

He growled and lifted her up to take her shirt off. Next were her panties and soon they were both bare. He spread her legs apart, bracing his hands against her thighs to keep her open, and kissed down her body, her fingers buried in his hair. He slid his hands around her thighs when he finally reached his destination and dove right in, causing her to gasp and buck her hips into his face. He moaned as he tasted her, sliding his tongue up her folds, nibbling her clit, rubbing his nose along her pubic bone. He brought two fingers to her entrance and teased her, hearing her moan and plead. He entered her with his fingers and she rose up to his mouth again. Rick's other hand left her leg to press her down and he added more pressure with his tongue, flicking her little nub rapidly. Soon she was cursing and crying out as she came. He slid back up her body and slipped his fingers in her mouth to give her a taste. She sucked greedily as he lifted her leg and slid his hardened length into her. They both groaned and rocked together, moving faster, getting sloppier, loving the sound of their skin slapping together. He pressed his face into her neck, sucking and biting as he thrust harder and harder, encouraged by her moans. She pulled his fingers out of her mouth and moved their joined hands to where they were connected, signaling him to rub her clit to send her over the edge. She screamed out as it hit her and he wasn't far behind.

"Fuck," he panted in her ear.

"We just did," she teased and pulled his earlobe into her mouth.

Rick groaned and shifted a bit to pull out of her, but she held him down to her. "Stay," she whispered and tightened her legs around his waist. He gently settled his weight on top of her and they stayed wrapped up in each other.

"Let's stay like this forever," Kate whispered.

"Appealing idea, but we might get hungry."

"I could just eat you."

He grumbled something incoherently, then said, "How about we go make pancakes?"

"In a little while," she sighed and stroked her hands up and down his back soothingly.

**I hope this is a better chapter. I almost lost my way with this story and I've been super busy lately. I hope to keep on with this, so bear with me. Thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to all who had reviewed the previous chapter. Much appreciation to each of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

The snow blanketed the city like something out of a movie. Perfect pure white sleet covered roads and rooftops and vehicles and the atmosphere was frosty with winter air. Even as her fingers grew numb and her nose turned pink and her eyes watered with each chilling breeze that blew, Kate Beckett loved every minute of her walk through Central Park. It was therapeutic, reminding her of snowy days from her childhood, when she would trek through the pile up of ice with her parents. During winter, if she ever needed to clear her head, she'd risk catching a cold to take long walks through the park.

On this particular morning, she was contemplating inviting Rick to her home to meet her parents. She talked her mom's ear off already about him, she wondered if it would be appropriate to bring him home. They'd been dating only two months, but they were serious, at least she thought so. They spend almost every night at his house, spend almost every day together. She had never felt this strongly about a man before in her life. Would he say yes if she asked him? Would he think it was too soon? These parts of a relationship, Kate had no idea how to handle. She and all her friends were halfway through finals and next week was holiday break. Her parents lived in New York, not far from where Kate stays with Lanie, but they made an agreement not to drop by to see her. They agreed to give her freedom since she decided to go to school in New York. She missed them, though, and couldn't wait to see them over Christmas break.

Kate was so deep in her thoughts, staring at the ground as she walked back to her apartment, she didn't see the group of people stepping off a bus. She was brought out of her own head when she slammed straight into someone.

"Oof!" A rush of breath left her as they collided. "God, I'm sorry."

"Not a problem. You okay?"

Kate looked up to see an attractive man staring back at her. "I'm fine. Thank you. I should watch where I'm going."

He laughed, deep and kind of sexy. "It's all good. I could've ran into much worse."

She returned the laugh and if it weren't so cold out, he might have noticed the blush in her cheeks. "Sorry again." She moved past him and continued along the block toward her apartment. Once she was a safe distance away from the bus stop, she looked back and saw the man watching her as she went. He was definitely something to look at. Kate was flattered. Her apartment was only a few blocks more, so she pulled her coat closer around her body and trudged on.

"Lanie?" Kate didn't hear a reply when she called out. She took her coat off and tossed it on a stool by the kitchen counter on her way to check Lanie's room. No one was in the apartment but her. She went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Next, she checked the fridge for something to eat. Most of the shelves were empty. Lanie was in charge of getting groceries since Kate hated it. Maybe that's where Lanie was.

Kate shut the fridge door and sighed. She was sitting at the counter, drinking her coffee when her phone rang. It was Rick. "Hello?"

"Kate? Where are you? Are you home?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you sound like that? Is something wrong?"

"Just wait there. I'm coming." Then he hung up.

"Wha?" She stared at her phone in confusion. What the hell was that all about?

He made her wait for fifteen long minutes, all kinds of crazy theories bouncing around in her head. But then there was a knock on her door and she flew to it.

Yanking it open, she exclaimed, "What the hell, Castle?"

"Hey, I brought pizza." He stepped past her and placed the box on the kitchen counter.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, shutting the door. "You call, sounding all panicked. You make me think something is wrong, and then you stride in here all nonchalant. Are you trying to pi-"

He silenced her with a heart stopping kiss, hauling her against his body. Her hands landed on his large biceps as she drowned in his kiss. It went on until he was sure she'd forgiven him. He slowed the kiss down, pressing his lips to hers a few times before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. "Hi."

"Hi," she whispered, bringing her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his.

"I have some news to share."

"Should I be worried?" she teased, but he didn't answer. She locked gazes with him. "Rick?"

"Let's go sit." He led her to the couch and held her hands in his.

"Okay, you're starting to freak me out. What's going on?"

He sighed deeply and looked to the ground. "I had a meeting this morning, with a publishing company. I met an agent who read a manuscript that I submitted to them." He looked up at her. "They've decided to publish it."

"Your book? You wrote a book?"

"Yeah, it was something I had been working on for a couple of months. I sent it out to a couple of publishers for the last month and got letter after letter of "I'm sorry, but it's not what we're looking for at this time," until finally, Black Pawn Publishing wanted to meet me to talk about my manuscript. Turns out I have a knack for mystery writing. Said I really got into the mind of a killer. Anyway, I have another meeting with them next week to talk about the next step in the publishing process, you know editing the chapters, choosing cover art and things like that."

"Doesn't Gina work at a publishing company?" Kate asked.

"She is an intern at Black Pawn. I think maybe that's why my manuscript actually made it onto an agent's desk."

"Hmm, maybe that's her way of saying thank you for all you've done for her."

Rick smiled. "Maybe. Whatever it is, I'm glad."

"Why didn't you tell me you were working on a novel?"

"I didn't want to jinx it by talking about it. I didn't mean to keep it from you. It's just that if things didn't work out with it, I could just pretend it was nothing."

Kate removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. Then she let him go and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me think it was bad news!" she exclaimed. "What the hell, Castle? Are you trying to give me a panic attack?"

"You know, if you weren't so worrisome, you wouldn't have panic attacks."

"Really? That's the take away? Quit being so dramatic when you have to tell me something."

"Stop arguing and just kiss me, woman!"

"No!"

"But I'm going to be published!"

"So?"

Rick pushed her down onto the couch, kissing her passionately. He brought her legs around his waist to accommodate their lying position and grabbed her head, angling her mouth just right against his. She moaned and pulled at the hem of his shirt, sliding her hands over his skin. He pushed his tongue past her lips to coax hers to play, his right hand in her hair and the left clamped around her thigh, pulling it up his torso.

"Mmm," Kate mumbled. "Very eager today." Her words were gasps of breath between kisses.

Rick hummed against her mouth as he devoured her lips. "I haven't seen you in almost a week. Where did you disappear to?"

She moaned when he moved to suck down her throat. "I've been busy with work…and school."

"I haven't even gotten a phone call from you, and I called you each day."

"I'm sorry." She opened her eyes when he pulled back from her neck, his gaze locked on hers. "What's wrong?"

"You're not mad at me for something, are you? I mean, we're okay, right?"

She bit her lip, nervously. Her hands came up to caress his face. "Castle, we are great."

Rick untangled himself from her legs and sat back. He looked at her, his expression darkening. "There's something bothering you." She sat up beside him. "Is it about us?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but she saw his eyes sadden. "No, Rick. I mean, yes, it's about us, but- no, come here." He started leaning away from her, but she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to her. "I'm not unhappy with us. In fact, I've never been happier. Don't doubt that. It's just…Christmas break is next week…and I'm going to visit my parents for a couple days."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with us?"

Kate bit her lip again. "I want you to meet my parents."

He sat silent for a moment, then reiterated, "You want me to meet your parents."

"Yes."

"Well, I want you to meet my mom, so…"

Her eyes flicked immediately to his. "Really?"

"Really," he said, brushing her hair back. "You're not just some fling. You're the girl of my dreams."

She scrunched her nose at him. "You're incredibly corny."

"Why do you have to bust my chops?"

"Someone has to," she teased.

Rick's arm came around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled his thighs and ran her fingers through his hair. "You're a handful, Ms. Beckett."

"Same to you, Mr. Castle."

He groaned, his head falling onto the back of the couch. "That's not my name."

"Mmm," Kate leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his. "Maybe it should be."

He kissed her, slow and deep, his hands squeezing her ass. She grunted and shifted closer to him. "What do you do to me?"

He chuckled, sliding his tongue between her lips. His fingers grazed up her sides, beneath her sweater. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and moved her legs around his waist, clinging to him. Their lips separated and Rick buried his face in her neck and they sat there, wrapped around each other. Kate smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "There's pizza over there calling my name, Mister."

He groaned and lifted them both off the couch, moving towards the kitchen counter. He placed her beside the box and leaned forward in the vee of her legs. They dug into the pizza and were almost done with it by the time Lanie came bursting through the door with her hands full of groceries.

Rick and Kate jumped up to help her put them away and gave her the last two slices of pizza. "You better be careful, girl. Rick's getting too cozy around here," Lanie teased as Rick put the milk and coffee creamer in the fridge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that Kate never lets guys roam free in her place."

"Really?"

"Well, there was one before," Lanie said.

"Who?"

"His name was Josh."

Rick looked at his girlfriend. "How long did you guys date?"

Kate sighed. "Almost two years."

"Why did you break up with him?" he asked. Lanie's phone rang, so she excused herself to answer it in her bedroom.

"What makes you think I broke up with him?"

"Oh, come on. Who in their right mind would leave you?"

Kate laughed. "Well, I did break up with him, but it's because I found out he liked putting his hand up cheerleaders' skirts. Total cliché, since he was a football player. Those kinds of people just seem to find each other."

"You mean you weren't a cheerleader in high school?" Rick teased.

"No, I would classify myself as an outsider. Other than Lanie, I had maybe two other friends and that was it. I didn't care to be friends with anyone else, I didn't care to be in any crowds. I mean, I knew everyone, got along with everyone, but I stayed to myself. Somehow, Josh took interest in me. We began dating in August before my junior year til two months before high school graduation.

"At first, I was so into him. He was funny, surprisingly smart, very good looking…" Kate gave a small smile, which made Rick roll his eyes. "We met at this party I got dragged to by Lanie. I knew of him and we got to talking, dancing, you know how parties go. He actually stopped this guy from slipping something into my cup. Anyway, the first couple of months, being with him, I was in awe. I felt really special to be his girl. He is actually the one I gave my virginity to."

Kate immediately saw the change in Rick. His body went rigid and his expression held ire. He clearly did not like hearing her talk about her ex. She got up from her seat on the stool and went around the kitchen counter to where he was standing. She squeezed between him and the counter and pulled his arms around her before sliding her hands to his back. "We were happy for six months, until he started asking me when we were going to sleep together. I kept putting him off for months, until the end of junior year. I decided to just do it, so he could stop bugging me. Then after that, he started changing. He started pulling away from me."

"Kate, that is so not right," Rick shook his head.

"Tell me about it. We went on through senior year barely seeing each other and I didn't really care. I stopped caring about him and was too focused on getting into a good college. He was too busy with football and his cheerleaders. I didn't know about them until I saw him with one. I broke up with him right there and then, two months before we graduated."

Rick brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "What a fucking ass. Who does that to someone, especially someone like you?"

"Not everyone sees people the same. Anyway, I wasn't torn up about it. Like I said, I stopped caring about him way before we broke up. I just never got around to breaking it off. But it's all done with, in the past."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She nudged his nose with hers. "I want you to know me. I don't want to hide from you."

Rick kissed her soft and slow. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm just going to use this against you in the future; get you to spill on your past relationships."

"Resorting to blackmail, Kate. You wicked woman."

She pressed her mouth to his. "Mmm, you better believe it."

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

Finals were finally over and holiday break started tomorrow. The six friends gathered at Ryan and Javier's place, along with a few of their other friends, to celebrate the end of the semester. There was good music, good food, and lots of drinks. Ryan was in the kitchen talking with some friends from one of his classes, Jenny was in the living room on the makeshift dance floor with Lanie, and Javier was sitting on the couch in deep conversation with Rick and a few guys from the football team.

Kate had just walked into the apartment and was pulling off her coat when Lanie rushed over to her. She whispered something into her ear, the two laughed, and Lanie was pulling her through the crowd of bodies to the other side of the living room. Rick had noticed Kate since she walked in the door and his eyes followed her through the crowd. She disappeared with Lanie behind some people dancing and he was about to go to her, but decided not to crowd her.

"Kate, I heard you met Brad already," Lanie said when the two girls stopped in front of a tall guy. The realization immediately hit Kate.

"Oh, hey, yeah. We met last week." She smiled and shook his outstretched hand.

"I didn't know you were friends with Lanie," Brad smiled. "I have statistics with her."

"Well, it's good to put a name to the face."

"Likewise. So you met Lanie in high school?"

Rick gulped the last of his beer and stood, stating he needed another one. On his way to the kitchen, he spotted Kate leaning against the far wall talking to some guy. She threw her head back and laughed. A stirring of jealousy formed in his stomach, but he trusted her. He wasn't about to cause a scene just because she was talking to another guy. Besides, when her eyes darted away from the man and found his, her posture changed entirely and a slow smile appeared on her mouth. He smiled back at her and continued on to the kitchen. He pulled a bottle from a six pack case of beer in the fridge and when he turned around to grab a bottle opener, he was pushed back against the fridge. "There's something in the bedroom I want to show you," came a whisper in his ear.

He looked at her before scanning the apartment. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to a bedroom that with close inspection, looked like Javier's room. She shut the door behind them and he turned to her. "What's-" His mouth was soon covered with hers and he spun her around toward the dresser. He set his beer to the side and lifted her onto the dresser top. Her hands ran through his hair and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Mmm, what…did you wanna show me?"

She tugged his bottom lip between her teeth before pulling away. She lifted her top and pushed up her bra to show the underside of her left breast where a tattoo resided. He leaned in close to take a good look and saw the word _Castle_ was stretched across her skin. He licked his lips. "Is this real?"

She chuckled. "No, but I thought it'd be a nice surprise."

He pushed her back against the mirror of the dresser and pushed up her bra completely, exposing her breasts. He kissed her tattoo once before moving up to suck her left nipple into his mouth. She moaned and grabbed at his head. "Rick, stop. I just wanted to show you…"

He groaned and held both breasts in his hands, pressing them together and nuzzling his mouth between them. "You can't lift up your top and expect me not to want a taste." He dragged his tongue along her right nipple before squeezing it between his teeth.

She hissed and pulled his head away from her chest, her open mouth reached for his and kissed him hard. "We can't here. Not in Javi's room."

"He owes me," Rick said, his hands sliding up the insides of her thighs. "I caught him and Lanie in my room a while back, before we were even together. I saw sides of Javi I never wanted to see."

Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs falling open for his wandering hands. "I don't want to be part of your payback."

"Hmm," he nipped at her jaw. "Shall I go find someone at this party to help me out?"

She scoffed and grabbed his face in her hand, pushing him away. "Take her home, too." She hopped off the dresser and straightened out her clothes. She heard him chuckle behind her and then he was pressing up against her back. "But what if she doesn't know how to do that thing you do with ice?"

"Well, then you're shit out of luck." She brushed him off and made for the door. Next thing she knew, she was pushed against it.

"You're too easy to rile up," he growled in her ear, his chest to her back. He pulled her hips away from the door and into his. "You don't see me acting the same."

"What reason do you have to?" She turned in his embrace to face him.

"You don't think that guy you were talking to out there isn't thinking about the kinky tricks you might be able to do?"

"It's possible," she said.

He moved closer, his nose brushing hers. "And you don't think that bothers me?"

"It shouldn't. I have no intention of entertaining his thoughts."

Rick pulled her roughly into him, his fingers popping the button open on her jeans. "What about my thoughts? Because I'm thinking about taking you right here, up against this door."

She bit her lip when his hand slid into her pants and bypassed her underwear. He growled at how wet she was for him. She grabbed his wrist, but didn't pull his hand away. She was about to answer when the doorknob rattled next to them.

"Yo, someone in there?" It was Javi. Rick's forehead dropped against the door by Kate's head. He groaned and his fingers pressed against her, sliding slowly upwards. Her hand tightened around his wrist.

Javi knocked on the door. "Who's in there?"

"It's me!" Rick replied. "Be right out." He removed his hand from her pants and buttoned it back up. "This isn't over," he murmured in her ear.

She smirked and brought his hand to her lips. She sucked on the finger that was covered in her arousal. He clenched his jaw as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth. "Tease."

(((o)))

Kate spent the night at Rick's apartment the next night to give Lanie and Javier some privacy. Everyone was breaking for the holidays, visiting their families, the following morning and wanted one last rendezvous with their significant others before the two week separation. Kate and Rick would see each other when they had dinner with the other's parents. But beside those two days, they would be apart. Kate felt a little embarrassed that she would miss Rick so much. Ever since they'd gotten together, they had spent almost every day together, whether it was all day, all night, or just for dinner and a movie. Now they were about to go almost two weeks without each other. A part of her was actually glad to have the space, just to see how they deal with the separation. She knew it was necessary for their relationship, but it didn't mean she wouldn't miss him like crazy.

Rick wasn't faring much better either.

"Will you call me every day?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"  
"My boyfriend might notice if I'm calling you so often."

He growled into her shoulder and pulled her closer into him as they lay in his bed. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"It's only two weeks. And we'll see each other at dinner with my parents, then with your mom."

"Still. I won't get to sleep next to you or wake up to you or kiss you or hold you for two whole weeks!"

"God, were you always this clingy?"

His eyes met hers. "Won't you miss me too?"

She ran her fingers through his hair and said, "It's only two weeks. It'll go by so fast you won't even notice. And yes, I'll call or text you every day."

He beamed and kissed her soundly.

(((o)))

The next morning, after she and Rick said their goodbyes, Kate was off to visit her parents. She rolled her small suitcase off the elevator, onto the fourth floor of the apartment building, and moved down the familiar hallway to the last door on her left. She twisted her key into the lock and pushed open the door. The smell of lavender and basil hit her immediately and she smiled big. She missed her parents more than she realized and when she dropped her bags by the door, a head popped around the corner. "Oh, Katie! You're here!"

"Mom." She hurled herself into her mother's arms and inhaled her perfume. "I've missed you."

"Oh, sweetie. You only live twenty minutes away. You could always come home on the weekends."

"I know," she said, squeezing Johanna tighter.

The older woman stroked Kate's hair. "You and your independence. Or is it a certain young man that keeps you away?"

"Mom," Kate rolled her eyes and pulled away from her. She moved into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"How is Rick? Is he still coming over for dinner next week?"

"Yes, and I don't want you or Dad embarrassing him or me." Kate took a yogurt cup out of the fridge and peeled back the lid.

"What do you mean? I'm simply going to ask him if he uses condoms and show him photos of you with your curly afro and braces when you were twelve."

Kate looked up at her mother in horror, which had Johanna laughing wholeheartedly. "Oh, Katie, relax. I'm just joking."

"Not funny, Mom. Not funny."

But Johanna continued laughing.

**More to come soon, I hope. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, I'm back. Things have been pretty crazy lately, but I hope to keep on this until the end. ALSO, I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE STORY TITLE. I've never really liked it, so keep that in mind. Here's chapter 16; enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

"What are you wearing?"

"Rick! My parents are in the other room!"

"Then whisper it."

Kate rolled her eyes as she fluffed the pillow underneath her head. She stretched her legs along the mattress beneath the sheets and closed her eyes. Her cell phone was pressed to her right ear and her left arm slid under the empty pillow beside her. It had been four days since she last saw Rick and she was beginning to miss him. They'd talked every night before they went to bed, but it didn't compare to having him lie by her side and getting her fill of goodnight kisses. She loved when her back would be pressed to his chest and his arms would hold her close to him as they slipped into sleep. He'd kiss her neck and shoulder to help lull her. Sometimes when she turned to find different positions during the night, he'd subconsciously press kisses to the patches of skin closest to his mouth. Sometimes her neck, sometimes her cheek, sometimes her shoulder, sometimes they'd land in her hair. They were soothing and she wished he was there to kiss her to sleep now.

"Earth to Kate…"

"Hmm?"

He chuckled. "You zoned out on me." Then he gasped. "Are you naked!?"

"It is like, thirty degrees outside. Why would I sleep naked on a winter night? Especially when I don't have someone to snuggle up with."

"I could come over. You're only, what, half hour away from me?"

"Rick, you can't just come over to my parents' place to sleep naked with me," she hissed.

"I could climb through your window?"

"What are we, fifteen?"

"I miss you, Kate. I miss the way you feel against me. I miss the way you smell. I miss the sounds you make when I touch you."

"Rick," Kate warned him through the phone. Her voice came out all breathlessly. She needed him to stop talking like that.

"Don't tell me you don't miss it. The way I peel your clothes off while I kiss you, the way you take off mine. The way my fingers feel your body. The way it feels when we're finally connected and we move together."

"Stop it. You're getting me all..."

"Good. Then we're on the same page," he murmured in a deep octave.

"I wish you were here with me."

"I can make that happen," he said quickly.

"No, no. Just wait until the dinner. It's in three days, after Christmas. We can wait."

"Fine," he sighed dramatically, then said, "Hey, I was thinking about dinner. What if we get our parents together on the same night? You know, make it one 'meet the parents' night."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, isn't it a little too soon?"

"No, we were going to meet each other's parents anyway. Why not do it together. That way when the adults are all chatting away, we can sneak off and…you know."

"Is that the only reason you want to combine our dinners?" she laughed. "Because then the answer is no."

"Of course not! I would just like our parents to meet. It'll be great."

"You do realize that means we only see each other once instead of twice during break now, right?"

"Not if you allow me to take you out next week, on New Year's Eve. I know a really great place to see fireworks. It's a bit of a drive, but it's worth it."

"Hmm," she hummed, closing her eyes. "We'll see how dinner goes."

They both grew quiet, listening to each other breathe through the phone, their minds drifting to memories of the two of them together. It was Rick who broke the silence, murmuring, "Four days."

"Mmm?"

"It's only been four days and it feels like four weeks since I've seen you."

"I know the feeling," Kate smiled. There was a beat before she asked, "Do you ever think about how fast we got to this point?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've been dating for almost two months, which isn't much time at all, and look at us…barely able to go a week without seeing each other."

"You seem to think about that an awful lot. Does it bother you?"

"No, no it doesn't. But it just seems weird to me. I know strong relationships aren't based on the length of time, but on mutual trust. You know, how much you're willing to share with someone and be there for them, proving your loyalty. But you and me, it's been the fastest relationship I've ever had and I've come to value it extremely." She sighed. "I don't know, I just don't want to rush and mess this up."

"Kate," he began. "There is nothing you can do that would make me stop wanting you, well short of you cheating on me-"

She jumped in quickly at that. "I would never, Rick. Ever."

"I know, honey," he smiled. "The point is no matter what pace you want to go, I want you, okay? So don't worry about how fast we hit milestones in our relationship. It'll all work out."

"And I get to keep you in the end?" she asked softly.

"Always."

"Hmm, good." She closed her eyes, pressing her head further into her pillow.

"Is it time to say goodnight?"

"No, don't go yet."

"Kate, you'll fall asleep on me."

She hummed absently, already drifting off. He listened to her breathing for a while, noting when it slowed enough to signify she'd fallen asleep.

"Kate?" he whispered, just to be sure. "I love you."

The words fell on sleeping ears.

(((o)))

It was the evening after Christmas and Rick was coming to the Becketts' with his mother for dinner. Johanna cooked the food, Jim Beckett straightened the apartment, and Kate bounced between the two nervously.

"Mom, please. I'm serious. No baby photos."

"Oh, come on, Katie. It's a mother's prerogative!"

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose playfully. "Well, then please embarrass me when I'm not in the room."

"Deal," Johanna smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. There was then a knock on the door and Kate looked to her mother anxiously. "Come on, sweetie. Let's welcome our guests."

On the other side of the door, Martha Rodgers was straightening Rick's shirt collar and fixing his hair and was about to smooth his eyebrow with the thumb she just licked. "Mom, stop. I look fine."

"Darling, you must be presentable, look the part," she said.

"And what part is that?"

"The part of the perfect gentleman," she smirked. "A young man Kate's parents would want for their daughter."

"And just what do you think I'm doing to her that proves I'm _not_ the perfect gentlemen. Besides it's not like I'm going to ask them permission to marry her. Relax, Mother. Everything is going to be fine." He turned to the door and knocked. "But thank you for thinking so lowly of me."

"Keeping you in line, kiddo."

The door opened and there stood Kate with her parents right behind her. "Hi. Come on in," Kate smiled. She took Rick's hands in hers and pulled him inside. He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked past, making room for Martha. "You must be his mother. These are my parents, Jim and Johanna."

"It is so lovely to meet you," Martha smiled and shook their hands, then she turned to Kate. "And to finally meet you, darling. My, you are just gorgeous, aren't you?" She held Kate at arm's length and took a good look at her. "Richard has told me so much about you, but I don't think he's done you justice."

"Oh, Mrs. Rodgers, you're too kind," Kate blushed.

"Please, dear. Call me Martha."

Johanna turned to Rick and gave him a warm smile. "We've heard nothing but great things about you from Katie. She seems to be real fond of you."

"Mom!" Kate gripped.

Rick grinned. "I'm very fond of her as well, Mrs. Beckett."

"Johanna, sweetheart," Kate's mom replied then turned to her husband. "Jim, honey, are you going to stare at the boy all night or say hello?"

Jim's face remained skeptical, even as he approached Rick. The young man began to sweat. He'd met the parents of one other girlfriend before, but that girl's father didn't scare him as much as Jim did. He stopped right in front of Rick and everyone stood silent as the father eyed the boyfriend. Finally he spoke, "So, you're Rick."

He swallowed. "Yes, sir."

"And you go to school with my daughter?"

"Yes. We share a class."

"Do you work, Rick?"

"Uh, no, Sir. But I do have a novel going to publishing. It should come out this coming summer."

"A novel? Is that your profession?"

"Well, it's only the first book, but I like to write and, well, we'll see how it goes."

"Uh huh," Jim nodded. "And what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Okay, Dad," Kate cut in, coming to stand by her boyfriend. "I think your third degree is over."

"It's fine, Kate," Rick said. He looked at her father. "To be completely honest, Sir, I have no intentions other than to care for your daughter and, above all else, to do whatever it takes to make her happy. I hope immensely that I can continue to do so for a long time, but right now we're just taking it day by day. I understand your concerns, but I promise you I have Kate's best interests at heart. It's only been a few months, but we're doing very well." He turned to smile at Kate, his girlfriend who couldn't believe her ears. Was this man amazing or what?

The room grew quiet for long seconds after Rick's confession, until Jim's stern expression broke into a smile. "Alright, son." He clapped Rick's back. "Let's eat."

The adults all moved into the dining room, Martha and Johanna sending pleased smiles to Rick. Kate waited until they were all out of earshot and then whispered, "I am so going to reward you" to him.

He grinned and they joined their parents for dinner. Everything was going great; conversation was stimulating, laughs were abundant, and the food was outstanding. Dessert was just about to be served when Rick's phone pinged. "Oh, excuse me." He stood up from the table and stepped into the other room to open the new email. He didn't recognize the email address and what he saw made his heart pound. There was a text saying, "I'm watching." There was also a link. He clicked on it and it opened file of photos…photos of him and Kate. Some were of the two of them taking walks through the city, some were of them at the college, some were of them hanging out with their friends, and the most frightening ones were of them alone. A few of those photos were of them together in his apartment through the blinds in his bedroom. Oh, he's going to be sick. He's definitely going to be sick. He's-

"Rick?"

He whirled around and came face-to-face with Kate. Oh, no.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost," she smiled and slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

"Uh, oh, um…" He tried to think of what to say while he attempted to shove his phone in his pocket.

"Rick?" Her eyes dropped to his hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," he stammered. "Everything's fine. Let's, uh, go back to the-"

"What are you trying to hide?" She reached for his phone.

"Nothing, Kate. Don't…" It was too late. She snatched the device out of his hand and saw the photo. "Kate."

"Oh, my god, Rick. Who the hell sent these to you?"

He sighed. "My only guess is Matt. He's trying to screw with us."

She swiped through the photos, her stomach twisting. "Oh, god. What do we do?"

He took the phone from her and pocketed it. Then he cupped her face in his palms. "We are going to go back into the dining room and finish dinner. Then we are going to go to the police with this. They have to know we are being stalked. We can't let him get to us, Kate. We have to rise above it."

"Rick. He took pictures of us in bed together! He might have multiple copies, sending them god knows where! How do we rise above that?" Her hands clutched her stomach, feeling nauseated by the thought of those photos surfacing anywhere at any time.

"We do it by letting the police investigate. They will get him and obliterate every photo, okay? I will see to that. And we will continue living our lives. Please don't worry."

She took a few breaths. "Easier said than done, but I trust you."

"We're going to get through this, Kate."

She nodded and leaned her forehead against his.

"Is everything alright?"

The couple turned to see Johanna approaching them. "Yeah, Mom. It's all good." Kate took Rick's hand and led him back to the dining room.

"You two were gone a while. Everything okay?" Jim asked.

"Yes, we just had to discuss something is all," Rick answered.

"Anything to worry about?" Martha looked between the two.

They looked at each other, then both answered, "No."

"Okay," Johanna sighed, setting her cutlery down. "Can I just ask? Are you expecting something?"

Kate eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you pregnant, sweetie?"

Jim's fork clattered onto his plate, Martha gasped, Rick choked on his water, and Kate turned beet red. "What? No! No, Mom, I'm not pregnant!"

Johanna exhaled in relief. "Well that's great news, but what were you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing, Mom. It was some class assignment I've been helping Rick with. The professor emailed him to change some things and I told Rick to deal with it after dinner. It's due tomorrow and I was peeved the professor waits til tonight to let him know."

"Well, that is rather upsetting," Jim said. "But don't let it ruin dessert."

Rick and Kate looked at each other before digging into their tiramisu.

**Reviews, please, would be nice.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bit of a filler.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

Rick was walking Kate back to her parents' place later that night. After dinner, Kate had made the excuse of helping Rick with the assignment that was due the next day to go with him to the police department. She had told her parents not to wait up for her and the two escorted Martha home before heading to the precinct. They spent about an hour there talking to detectives about the emailed photos Rick received during dinner. They made further statements pertaining to the stalking case, tech was contacted to track the origin of the photos from Rick's email, and a protective detail was now assigned to the couple full time until the stalker was caught. Rick could practically feel the anxiety coming off Kate in waves. It made him upset; he felt as though he couldn't do anything to ease her nerves.

They walked down the hall towards her parents' apartment in silence. She was staring at the floor and he was staring at her. He did not like the silence, so he spoke. "Kate? You've been quiet since we left the precinct. Are you okay?"

She softly snorted and shook her head. "Am I okay?" She turned to him. "There's a psycho running around who enjoys in his free time using you as a punching bag and snapping photos of our every move, including us in bed! He even mentioned coming after me! It's not just about you anymore, I've been dragged into this hell now too! How can I be okay?"

Well, if he didn't feel bad before…

He took half a step back and ran a hand through his hair. "God, Kate. I am so sorry I did this to you. I never meant to pull you into it."

She threw him an incredulous look. "He's even got you taking the blame." She grasped the front of his shirt in an angry fist and yanked him to her. "This is _not_ your fault. This is his and I will not have you blaming yourself for any of what _he's_ put us through."

"But Kate, if we hadn't-"

"If we hadn't what? Gotten together, then I wouldn't have to deal with this? Are you saying all the time we've spent together isn't worth what Matt's doing to us?"

"None of this is worth your safety," he said.

She let go of his shirt. "What are you saying?"

Rick looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. What _was_ he saying? He sighed and looked down at the ground. "I don't know."

"What are you saying, Rick?" she asked again, more sternly. "You're willing to let him get between us? You're just going to quit on me?"

"No. I mean, just maybe until the police catch him. Maybe if you're not with me, he'll leave you alone."

"How do you know that's not what he wants? Me away from you. What if he comes after you? What if he comes after me?"

"I'm going to get him, Kate. With or without the police, I will find him and end this," he said.

"And I'm supposed to, what? Sit on my ass and wait for you like some damsel?"

"I don't expect you to wait for me," he murmured.

Kate shoved him roughly in the chest. "You jackass! You can't do this!" She pushed him again and she was strong enough that he stumbled a few steps back.

"Kate, stop," he said coarsely. "You're going to wake your parents."

She quieted down after that, but pushed him back again, his back hitting the wall, putting them at the other end of the hallway. "Do you remember what you said right before we got together, when I asked you if we began dating, what would happen if Matt came after me? Do you remember what you said?" He did. "You said you wouldn't let that happen. Rick, he can't come after me if I'm with you. I'm safest with you, please don't do this."

"Kate," he whispered, his hand coming up to brush her hair away from her face.

"You made me love you, I-" She bit her lip nervously. She hadn't meant for that little truth to slip out.

"Hey," he whispered, lifting her face up close to his. Her watery eyes met his. He smiled. "I love you too."

She closed the distance and kiss him deeply. "You can't just walk away."

"No, I can't," he agreed and nudged his nose with hers. Her arms came around his waist. "But he will keep coming until he's stopped."

"Then we'll stop him," she said, her eyes flaming. "Together."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. She kissed him again, longer and deeper, pressing him back into the wall. She licked his lip and he opened to her, sucking her tongue into his mouth, his hands wandering her back slowly. He moaned when she licked the roof of his mouth and then bit his lip pretty harshly, probably in punishment for trying to walk away.

"I'm still mad at you," she mumbled against his open mouth.

"I know." He sucked on her bottom lip greedily, angling her head how he needed it to kiss her more ardently. He turned them so that she was now pressed back into the wall, his right hand still on her neck while the left planted on the wall above her head. If he didn't control himself, he would be dragging her into the stairwell soon. She pulled his hips into hers. He groaned.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered when their mouths separated. "You might change your mind."

"No, I won't make that mistake again," he said then kissed down her neck. "You're stuck with me."

She moaned as he sucked on her pulse. "Good."

"But I do have to go, otherwise our parents might get suspicious."

She moaned again, this time in protest, but he was right. She pulled his mouth back to hers for one last hard kiss then she let him go. "I love you."

He smiled, then it morphed into a huge grin. He had to kiss her again, so he did. "I love you, Kate. Goodnight."

"Night," she whispered. She watched him get in the elevator. She sent him a half wave before the doors closed. She sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, turning to walk back down the hall to her parents' apartment.

(((o)))

Rick didn't call the next morning, nor in the afternoon, and by early evening, Kate was nearing her wit's end. She wanted to call him, to check in on him, but didn't want to seem clingy, especially after last night. She had never felt this way about another man before and it was starting to bug her how easily he bled into every piece of her and turned her insides weak. She sighed and closed the novel she was trying to read. She'd been on the same page for over half an hour and it was obvious she was going to get no further.

Why hasn't he called her? What was he up to? Before last night, he'd text her almost every morning and if he didn't, by afternoon he would call. This was the first day she'd gone without hearing from him and it was really starting to worry her. Maybe he had changed his mind like she feared he would once they were apart for the night. Maybe he was using this as an excuse to be free from her…

Kate huffed and mentally kicked herself. _Get a grip, girl._ There was no indication that he was unhappy with her. They said their 'I love you's last night for god's sakes! Her stomach fluttered at the memory. He loved her. He said he loved her. He wasn't going to leave her.

But he tried to.

To protect her. In some sort of way, she found it sweet that he was willing to sacrifice their relationship to keep her safe. But she didn't care to be safe. She just wanted to be with him. She got up from the arm chair by the window in the living room and made her way into the kitchen. Her parents were at work and she had had the apartment to herself. They would be home soon, however. She opened the fridge and gazed inside, not really hungry, but needing something to keep her hands busy. She glanced at her phone sitting on the counter for the umpteenth time. Why the hell hasn't he called? Her mind kept buzzing with all kinds of theories, none of which gave her any reassurance. She sighed and shut the fridge, all thoughts of distraction gone. Maybe she should call him. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. She went to the door and slipped on her boots, then grabbed her coat from the rack. She left a note for her mom on the counter and headed out the door.

There was something so irrevocably beautiful and comforting about old bookstores. They always gave Kate a measure of peace. Since she was six, she would go to the library on the weekends with her mother and spend a hours discovering new books. If there was one she absolutely loved, her mom would take her to the bookstore to buy a copy of her own. Bookstores gave her warmth and serenity. And that's exactly what she needed right now.

Still painfully aware of the silent phone in her pocket, she perused the mystery section, eager to find an intriguing read. She thought mirthfully how she'd abandoned a novel at home for another, but she hadn't planned on searching for a new book. She briefly wondered when Rick's novel would be released. He said it would be some time in the summer, but wasn't certain of the specific date. He also refused to let her read it before it came out, fearing she wouldn't like it. Her fingers grazed the shelf at eye level and she contemplated leaving without a purchase. God knows there were stacks of books she'd bought that she hadn't read yet at her place, but she never thought she could have too many.

"Kate?"

The voice drew her out of her mind and her eyes turned to the owner. Oh, damn. Well wasn't this a surprise. "Brad."

(((o)))

Rick sighed as he stepped out of the police precinct. He'd been there all day trying to find Matt. The cops were reluctant to let him sit in on some of their screening and tracking work, but Officer Charlie Hale allowed him access. Rick had assured the department that it was only temporary, just until they had some leads on Matt's whereabouts. He'd been so consumed with the investigation that time had gotten away from him. It was nearing eight in the evening he noticed when he checked his phone. He also noticed there were no calls or texts from Kate. Odd. They always talked, every day. He thought about calling her, but decided to wait until he got home. He felt very weary, but the December air soothed his head. He didn't bother with a cab, just took to foot all the way home. He needed some time to think.

He wondered why Kate hadn't called him. He thought about their fight the night before. He didn't truly want to break up, but if walking away from her meant that she was safe from Matt then he'd do it. In hindsight, he realized it wouldn't have done any good, though. Just because they would be broken up doesn't mean Matt would set his fixation on someone else. Then she said she loved him. His heart flipped in his chest at those words. He'd only shared that feeling with one other woman in his life, but it didn't feel as wonderful as it did with Kate, even if they were revealed during a fight. They were still true. He loved her. And he couldn't believe she loved him back.

He smiled to himself as he walked along the streets. The snow was building up everywhere. There was constant shoveling to keep roads and sidewalks clear, but it was beautiful. Rick kept a steady pace, his mind buzzing, however. The whole ordeal with Matt was emotionally draining. He couldn't believe it really. He turned a corner and spotted a coffee shop. It was right next to a little bookstore. Yes. It looked inviting. He stepped into the coffee shop and was immediately grateful for the warmth. He strode over to the counter and ordered a large caramel cappuccino. As he waited for his coffee, he heard the bell over the door chime and the sound of tinkling laughter. He knew that laugh.

He turned and saw her. Kate. And she was with a guy. He knew that guy.

"Kate?"

The woman in question caught his gaze and her eyes sparkled. "Rick." She moved across the floor and was in his arms seconds later. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Nowhere near as exciting as you, I suppose."

She pulled back and pinned him with a reproachful glare. "I'm not the one who went AWOL. We just met up next door at the bookstore."

"Met up?"

"You are not about to accuse me of…wow." She disentangled from his embrace.

"Uh, Kate. I'll go. See you back on campus. Don't forget what I said." Brad didn't wait for a reply, leaving before things got more awkward.

"What did he say?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "You know what, I've gotta go."

Rick sighed. "Kate, wait." He grabbed his coffee and ran after her. "I'm sorry. I just haven't had the best day."

"Well I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from you." She cringed at how needy that sounded, but kept walking.

"I know, I know. I'd been so preoccupied all day that I didn't even realize how much time had passed, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of anything. Please, stop and talk to me. Please."

Kate sighed and slowed her pace. She finally stopped and turned to him. He was much closer than she realized and his forehead dropped to hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and snuck her hands into his coat pockets. "I was scared."

"Scared?"

"That Matt somehow got to you. I didn't hear from you and it made me think of all kinds of crazy things and I wanted to call you, but I didn't want to be one of this clingy girlfriends that need to check up on you, but I need to know that you're okay, because right now there's a very real possibility that one day you could not be okay and that scares me."

Rick stroked her cheek softly. "Honey, I'm here."

"I know," she murmured and brushed her cold nose against his. "But I didn't know before. Right now is a very bad time to be going AWOL, Rick. And after last night, I worried that-"

"Kate," he said, firmly enough to draw her eyes to his. "I made a mistake last night by trying to walk away from you and I won't do it again. I promise." He kissed her lips once. She sighed against him. "And I will tell you where I was all day. I was with the police."

"What? Why?"

"I wanted to see how far they'd gotten tracking Matt down."

"And how far did they get?"

He sighed heavily. "Not very far. They located the internet café where he used the free wifi to send me the email, but he has some kind of firewall system that prohibits the police from tracking it directly to his computer. They're still trying, but it doesn't look promising. I couldn't go with Charlie Hale when he went to talk to the staff and regular customers, but he said they gave him a window of time when Matt was there. When I left the precinct, Charlie was going to run down where Matt might have gone afterwards."

"Should we be talking about this on the streets? You know, since he's watching us?" They both glanced at the unmarked police unit across the street assigned to watch over them.

"Right, well, that's all I've got so far anyway," he said. "We can't let him scare us into staying inside forever."

"But we still shouldn't talk about this out here. Where can we go?"

"My place? It's close."

"Yeah, okay." They started walking in that direction. "Just keep all your blinds closed." Then she plucked the coffee from his hand and took a generous sip.

"By all means, please have some."

"This is part of your apology for being an ass in the coffee shop."

Rick chuckled and let her have it. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So what did Brad say to you?"

Kate tossed him a teasing smile.

**Reviews are always appreciated. I had intended to finish this story at twenty chapters, but maybe that's not the situation anymore, meaning it might be more. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to those who've reviewed. Much appreciation, all of you. Enjoy the long chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

They entered Rick's apartment about ten minutes later and he immediately checked every room to make sure all blinds were shut. Kate dropped her coat on the rack by the door and chucked her shoes before moving to collapse on the couch. Rick came back to the living room and tossed his own coat and shoes by the door, then sunk down beside Kate. He turned to look at her, and she turned to him. They sat silent for a few moments before she smiled wickedly at him. He growled and lunged at her, his mouth crashing down upon hers and she fell back, pulling him above her. She positioned her legs around him, accommodating his body atop her, and slid her hands up the back of his shirt.

Their lips separated with a wet pop and he hissed. "Damn, Kate. Your hands are freezing!"

She chuckled and pressed her hands flat against his shoulder blades. "They'll warm up in a minute." She trailed her cold fingertips down his back, then up again.

"Kate!" he whined and arched his back, away from her teasing fingers, and it brought their lower bodies closer together. She grabbed his hips and pulled her into him some more, making him groan. "Oh, god. I've missed this." His lips landed on her neck, open-mouthed kisses where he could reach. "Torture. A whole week without you."

Her breathing grew labored and she pulled his mouth back to hers, taking from him greedily. "I know," she murmured.

He brought one hand down to her hip and slid it up, taking her sweater up too. His hand reached just below her breast and his fingers fumbled with her bra. "Mmm…so…what did…Brad say…to you?"

She paused mid-kiss and smirked, then pulled her lips completely from his. Her lidded eyes found his and she licked her slightly swollen lips. "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

He narrowed his gaze at her. "You make me think it's something bad."

"Think what you want," she provoked.

"Yeah?" He sat back on his haunches and gently slid his hands up her torso, revealing skin. "Well, I think he's trying to woo you."

"Is that what you think?" she smiled, her fingers running up his forearms.

"What man wouldn't want to make you theirs?"

"I'm not a possession to be someone's," she retorted.

"But you are a beautiful…intelligent…challenging woman." He pulled her sweater off while he spoke and kissed up her stomach. "I am cautious of all men around you."

"Don't become a jealous ass."

"I'm already a jealous ass. I can't help it. No one else can have you."

She thumped him on the back of the head with an open palm. "Stop referring to me as a possession."

He smirked and licked her clavicle. "It's fun to annoy you." He kissed her chin. "Just say you're mine."

"No," she said and moved to lift his shirt up.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them. "Say it, Kate. Say, 'I'm yours.'"

"You're mine."

He thrust his hips into hers, making her gasp. "Not what I meant."

"That's what you said."

"Say it, or I'll take you home right now."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She raised her eyebrows. "Because I'll just leave." She yanked at her wrists, but he held fast. "Let me go, _Castle_."

He knew she wasn't upset, just stubborn. "What did Brad say to you?"

"What does it matter?"

"Because it makes me nervous thinking what it could be. Did it have anything to do with us?"  
"No. It was about something else. Don't worry about it."

Rick moved to nuzzle her neck. "If it's not serious, then why not tell me?"

"Because it's too fun annoying you," she shot back and kissed him deeply. "If I tell you what he said, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Ooh, be careful. I haven't even asked it of you yet."

"Anything, Kate. I'll do anything for you," he said sincerely.

Her stomach flipped at the strong gaze he pinned her with. She smiled and lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "Brad told me to give the Sherlock Holmes series a read. I told him I'm really into mysteries and he couldn't believe I hadn't read them yet."

Rick looked dumfounded. "That's it?"

"I told you it wasn't anything serious."

He shook his head in disbelief and leaned down to kiss her ardently, his tongue coercing hers to play. She complied and the two carried on for long, blissful moments before she tried to pull away. He moaned his disapproval and licked her bottom lip, trying to keep her in the kiss.

She parted from him anyway. "Wait, you need to do something for me."

"You don't need to ask me to sleep with you," he said, the fingers on his left hand unclasped her bra while his right hand moved to down to the button on her jeans. "I'm volunteering."

"No, Rick," she laughed. "Well, yes I want that, but that's not what I want to ask you."

He stopped and looked at her. "Okay, honey. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to understand that I love you," she said. Rick's face suddenly softened and his eyes began to sparkle. "And because I love you, I don't want _anyone_ but you, got it? There will be guys who might want me just like there will be women who want you, but there is no one in the world I love more than I love you."

Rick leaned down onto his forearms and cupped her face. "There is not one person in this world whom I love more than you. And I will always hold close to my heart how much we mean to each other."

She caught his mouth in a kiss. "So in the future, if you ever feel like you might lose me, please remember this moment. You are mine and I am yours."

He grinned. "I got you to say it."

"Please," she scoffed. "I said it because I wanted to."

"Whatever you say, Kate."

"Good. Now I say undress. We can't continue if you're clothed."

"Hold on, before we continue," Rick said, easing up from her. "We need to clear up one more thing."

"Okay, shoot." Kate sat up as well. Her jeans were unbuttoned and she held the front of her unclasped bra precariously against her chest, trying to achieve some level of concealment, but he didn't seem to mind.

"This has to do with the fact that we just established we belong to each other," he began. Kate's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted in confusion. "That is what Matt is counting on, and just hear me out before you attack me again, but he _will_ use this against me. He wants to hurt me. It's obvious he's not done with me and I just want you to be safe. I need you to be safe."

"Rick. Again you're going on about this whole situation like it's only you in the crosshairs. I'm just as much a part of this as you are. I thought we were past this, you said it was a mistake to walk away from me."

"It is. I won't try again. But Kate, I just didn't want you hurt in any way."

"You can't push me away and think that's going to keep Matt from getting to me."

"I'm giving you a chance to back out. Just take a minute and really think about it."

Kate felt like banging her head against a wall. Did they not just go over this? She growled in frustration and pushed Rick back into the couch, climbing into his lap. The strap on her bra slid down her arm and she flung the garment away. She grabbed his face in both hands and gave a menacing stare. "I don't understand why you have to be so hardheaded, but listen and listen well. I love you. Nothing and no one is going to change that, but if you keep insisting that we would be better off without each other just because some delusional prick is trying to hurt us, _I_ am going to hurt you. I am yours and you are mine and we are _never_ talking about this again. Got it?"

Rick was equal parts turned on and scared at the moment, but managed to murmur, "Got it."

"Good. Now please, will you get undressed? I'll have to head home soon."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, helping to remove both of their remaining clothes, and then she settled back in his lap. She reached for him, grasping him firmly and rubbing him against where she needed him most. She let out a breath and he moaned at the feel of her wet heat. She continued on, teasing him. Not able to stand it any longer, Rick gripped her hips and pulled her down, causing her to let go of him as he slid into her. She gasped, then moaned, then cupped the back of his head to share a kiss while she lifted up and sunk back down. He grunted and began guiding her movements slowly atop him, gradually building speed and pressure.

Kate's breathing grew labor and soon their kisses turned sloppy as her hips moved faster and moans filled his living room. "Oh, god, Rick," she murmured and dropped her mouth to his shoulder, carelessly nipping and sucking at his skin.

"You feel so good," he whispered.

She moaned in response, licking up to his ear. "Close?"

"Yeah," he grunted and held her to him as he flipped her onto her back. He pushed harder, lifting one leg up onto his shoulder, sliding in deeper. The new position pulled a keening cry from Kate's lips. He kept going, feeling the tightening in his stomach. He began slowing down, getting ready to pull out of her, but she quickly grabbed his ass, keeping him connected. "Shit, Kate. Gotta pull out."

"No, don't," she panted, rolling her hips into his.

"No condom…have to," he said, trying once more to slip out of her, but she held on.

"Pill. God, Castle, please," she begged and pushed his hips away, then pulled him back, signaling him to continue.

He groaned and did so, moving again and soon he reached his peak and spilled into her. The sensation was unbelievable. Kate had never felt such pleasure before, always adamant about using condoms, and the feeling threw her over, his name falling off her lips as she came. He collapsed onto her. "Fuck."

She smiled and stroked his back. "Yeah."

"That was…outstanding," he murmured. "I've never came in someone before."  
"Really?"

He looked up at her. "Really. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes. That was wonderful, but just to be sure, I'll grab a morning after pill."

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her once. "God, I love you."

"I love you, too." He shifted a bit and she felt him softening inside her. "I have to go, babe."

He groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "No, stay with me."

She massaged his head. "I wish I could, but I'm supposed to be with my parents for vacation. I'll make it up to you New Year's Eve night."

"You promise?" He lifted his head with a pout.

She couldn't resist kissing those pouty lips. "I promise."

He kissed her once, then again, and then again, and soon she was lost in him. They carried on for a few more moments, but soon her phone began ringing. She groaned and had a feeling it was her mom. "Hold it," she panted and reached for her phone, which was in reach. Sure enough, it was her mom. "Hello?"

"Katie? Where are you? Your note said you'd be gone a while, but it's after nine and your dinner's gotten cold."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry. I just ran into Rick and we ended up spending the evening together."

The man in question chose this moment to kiss her neck and slowly pull out of her, only to push back in. Kate gasped silently and her hand flew to cover her phone. He grinned and did it again. Kate whacked the back of his head, then pushed at his shoulder.

"Okay, well are you coming home soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to leave. See you soon. Love you." Then she hung up. Her hand grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back. "Are you insane? That was my mother!"

"Couldn't miss the opportunity," he replied impishly.

"Yeah, well, you're gonna miss out on quite a few now." She pushed him off her and began pulling her clothes back on.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. She didn't respond and finished getting dressed. Then she was headed to the door. He pulled on his boxers and rushed to her just as she donned her coat. "Kate? I'm sorry. Really, I am. Don't be upset, please."

She couldn't hold back the smile any longer and quietly chuckled. "You're too easy."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair. "You're cruel."

"Yeah, I love you too. Now I gotta go." She kissed him. "Talk later?"

He nodded and kissed her back, just a little longer. "I love you."

She grinned, kissed him one last time, then opened the door. "Bye, lover."

He shook his head with a smile on his lips and watched her go.

(((o)))

The rest of winter break had run smoothly. Kate had spent all the time she could with her mom and dad before going back to school and Rick did the same with his mother. New Year's eve night had been easy for Rick to slip away since Martha's plans consisted of a cocktail party with some of her fellow Broadway actors. Jim and Johanna didn't think much of celebrating New Years, just enjoyed watching the ball drop at midnight. They didn't mind that Kate had plans, so they happily let her go.

Rick had ended up taking Kate on a drive out of the city and they took a short hike up onto a cliff where they could see fireworks perfectly unobstructed. It was a cold night and the winds were pretty strong up on the cliff. Rick had packed a knapsack of blankets and a couple thermoses of coffee. They sat side by side and watched the fireworks in awe, sipping their coffees, bundled up together in thick blankets. When it was finally midnight, Rick had turned to her and kissed her softly, whispering "I love you," before kissing her again. Kate happily reciprocated, nearly climbing onto him trying to bring them closer together.

_ "I think it's time to head back," she murmured when their kisses became hungry._

_ He quickly complied and the two were racing off the cliff and back to the car. They laughed when they stumbled here and there and when they finally reached the car, Kate pushed Rick up against the passenger side and kissed him hard. "You drive me crazy," she mumbled._

_ He grinned and kissed her nose. "Get in the car before I take you right here." He opened the door and she quickly climbed inside._

_ They went to Rick's place and rang in the new year with a bottle of champagne and naked games. It wasn't until after three a.m. that Kate slurred about needing to go home. Rick laughed and reminded her how drunk she was. "You need a shower and some advil and some sleep. Come on," he said, climbing off the bed._

_ "But, but, but…what am I trying to say?"_

_ "I don't know, honey, but let's get you in the shower."_

_ Kate giggled and jumped onto him, wrapping herself around him. He grunted out a laugh and slid his arms around her, securing her body to his. She babbled into his ear and giggled incessantly like a child, warming Rick's heart. Once he had her showered and given her some aspirin, he tucked her into his bed, then clambered in himself. "Why aren't you as drunk as me," she asked sleepily._

_ He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You wouldn't give me the bottle after I teased you again about that birthmark on your thigh."_

_ "It doesn't look like a chicken," she grumbled, her arm slinging over his stomach. "Hate you."_

_ "No, you don't."_

_ She hummed and then fell asleep, Rick's arms tight around her._

She'd called her mom first thing the next morning and then had breakfast with Rick and his mother. When she had gone home, her mom was grinning at her, which had Kate feeling nervous and suspicious. Johanna had casually mentioned the hickey on her daughter's neck and Kate went beet red. _"Explain that to your father,"_ Johanna had smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Rick asked when he caught sight of Kate's upturned lips across his dining table.

She looked at her boyfriend over her coffee cup. "Oh, just the thought of my mom. She saw the mark you left on my neck New Year's night. Thanks for that, by the way."

Rick got up from the table and took his breakfast dishes to the sink. "Hey, at least she didn't see the one on your boob, or your stomach, or the inside of your thigh."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Well, you could drag me into the bedroom and mark me however you like, but then we'd be late for class."

Kate gathered her dishes and took them to the sink, then wrapped her arms around him. "Will you always be this insatiable?"

"When it comes to you, yes." He kissed her passionately. "Alright, let's go before I do drag you back to bed."

She laughed and they left for school.

(((o)))

The evening of the same day, Kate went back to her apartment with Lanie and the two got ready to have dinner together. It was nothing fancy, but it required nice dresses and sexy heels. It was a twenty-minute cab ride to the restaurant and they were seated within fifteen minutes. Between them on the table sat a large pitcher of red wine sangria. Kate filled her glass to the brim and was picking the fruit as she drank it. Lanie perused the menu when she asked, "So how was your break? I didn't hear much from you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I was just caught up with some stuff. Didn't have much time to myself."

"Well, I forgive you for not calling me at all," Lanie threw her a playful look.

"The phone works both ways," Kate shot back.

"Anyway…how did your 'meet the parents' dinner go?"

Kate pursed her lips as she thought about that night, how everything was fine until Matt intervened with his threatening photos. She chose not to elaborate on that. "It was good. Great, even. Rick and I decided to join the dinners and have everyone meet at one time."

"You mean, your parents met each other? That's pretty sudden, don't you think?"  
"That's what I told Rick, but it turned out well. Our parents all got along wonderfully. My dad had to give Rick a hard time, though, but how he handled it made me love him even more."

"We're dropping the L word now, too? What's happening to you?" Lanie teased.

"Rick happened to me," she answered shyly.

"Oh, my god, girl. You've gotten sappy," she laughed.

Kate crumpled up her napkin and tossed it at her friend. "Shut up. I'm happy."

The waiter came then, taking their orders and leaving again. Lanie leaned forward and clasped her hands under her chin. "You look very happy, but something is bothering you."

Kate sipped her sangria. "No, what makes you say that?"

"I know you, Kate. I can see it."

"Nothing's bothering me, Lane. Everything is fine."

"Will lying to me help you deal with whatever it is?"

Kate sighed. "Okay, something is going on, but Rick and I are handling it."

"Are you pregnant?"

"What, no! Oh my god, why does everyone jump to that conclusion?"

"You said something's going on that involves you and your boyfriend. It's a logical assumption!"

"Whatever, but no. I'm not pregnant," she stressed. "Can we talk about something else please?"

Lanie stared at her best friend through narrowed eyes. Then she softened. "Sure. You want to know what I found in Javier's closet?"

Kate pulled a face. "No, I'm not sure that I do."

Dinner was full of laughter and deep conversation. The pitcher of sangria was empty and their dessert plates held crumbs and smears of chocolate. While Lanie picked up the tab, Kate meandered to the ladies' room. Before she could slip inside, a hand clamped around her forearm and pulled her into a dark corner of the restaurant. "Whoa, hey! What the hell?"

"Don't draw attention, Kate. You'll make this harder than it needs to be."

She instantly grew cold inside and her heart began to beat erratically in her chest. "You've got a lot of nerve. The police are looking for you."

"And yet I'm still a free man, walking the streets just as you. Now if you want Rick Rodgers to continue walking the streets, you'll do as I say."

An overwhelming bout of fear shrouded her.

"There you are. You ready?" Lanie asked as Kate came back to their table.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

The two stepped out onto the street and Lanie hailed a cab. When it stopped at the curb and she opened the door, she turned back to Kate, who still stood by the restaurant's entrance. "Kate, you coming?"

"Uh, no I'm going to head to Rick's for a little while," she responded, pulling her coat tighter around herself. She was shivering, but it wasn't from the winter air.

"We can share the cab. His apartment's on the way to ours."

"No, that's okay. I'll grab another. It's fine." She did her best to smile like nothing was wrong and it seemed to work. Lanie nodded and slid into the taxi, then took off down the street. Kate took a breath to try and calm her ever growing anxiety. She quickly glanced around the street for any sign of a patrol car and saw her protective detail down the road. It was too far to signal for help. She turned to the alley by the restaurant where Matt appeared. "I'm not alone, you know. The police are watching."

"They don't seem to be doing a great job of watching, are they?" He approached her slowly. Kate took a step back. "I told you, don't make this hard."

"How are you going around unnoticed? What do you want from us?"

"That's all really simple, but I'm not going to reveal all my secrets. I will tell you this, though." He stood right before her. "I want Rick to suffer like he made me suffer."

"How did he make you suffer? By taking Gina from you? You lost her all on your own by being an abusive psycho."

"Don't say anything that might cause me to damage that pretty face. You're going to calmly accompany me somewhere. You'll want to cooperate if you care about Rick." He pulled out a small revolver from his jacket and kept it trained on her. "Now let's go."

**Reviews, maybe?**


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

_Kate stretched like a sensual feline entangled in the silken sheets. Remnants of sleep surrounded her, but her mind was beginning to refuse its call. Her arms stretched over her head, under the pillows, and a lazy smile graced her lips. She slowly turned her body towards the sleeping man beside her, he too gradually waking. His sleepy eyes caught her gaze and he smiled. "Morning," he whispered groggily. His voice was husky and warm, sending the butterflies in her stomach aflutter._

_ "Morning," she replied as she eased her body onto his. Their naked skin pressed against each other where the sheets didn't separate them. "You know, you talk in your sleep."_

_ "Hmm, yeah," he hummed, his hands moving the sheets away from her enticing curves._

_ "Do you remember what you dreamt?"_

_ "Pieces of it, why?"_

_ "Well, you were mumbling incoherently in the beginning, but then you said my name followed by another." She saw in his eyes the moment he registered what she was saying. "You said the name Eva."_

_ "Oh, I did?"_

_ "Yeah." She leaned in and kissed his lips. "Who's Eva?"_

_ "Umm, nobody. She's nobody."_

_ "Is it our daughter?"_

_ His eyes flashed to hers. "Why would you ask that?"_

_ "You called her your little girl," she said, the corners of her lips curling upward._

_ He wasn't sure how to respond in fear of scaring her. "Uh, yes," he finally answered. "She's…she's who I dreamed of as our daughter. But, it's not real, Kate. I know we haven't talked about kids and stuff like that and I can't really be held accountable for what I dream about and-"_

_ She silenced him with a long, slow kiss. He quickly fell into it, never having been able to resist her. When she pulled away, she asked, "Why the name Eva?"_

_ "A book I read about the artist Picasso. A fiction novel, based on a relationship he had with a woman named Eva. It was a really great book and Eva seemed like a beautiful name for a little girl."_

_ "Hmm," she pondered. "I like it."_

_ "This doesn't scare you?" he had to ask._

_ "I'm hoping for the long haul with you, Rick. That means kids somewhere down the line, so no. This talk doesn't scare me, as long as you're not thinking of having kids anytime soon."_

_ "No, no. There's still plenty of time for that. Let's just enjoy each other while we can. Whenever you're ready, we'll talk more about it."_

_ "Good," she smiled, then kissed him languidly, her hips beginning to roll against his. "Right now, I want you all to myself."_

_ "You've got me, Kate. I love you."_

_ "I love you more," she declared, nuzzling her face into his neck._

_ Rick chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Not possible."_

_ "You'd drown in how deep I love you."_

_ "You'd burn in the intensity of how much I love you."_

_ She giggled. "Neither of those sound like we love each other very much."_

Kate blinked back the memory of that morning, their conversation in bed before they had to get ready for their first day back to school. What she wouldn't give to be back there now.

"Keep walking. We're almost there." Matt nudged her in the back with the muzzle of his gun. Twigs and broken branches snapped under heels, heels that made it difficult to walk out here in the woods. She'd already stumbled a few times. She'd kept quiet the whole way, which Matt didn't seem to mind. He looked blank-faced, but his eyes were focused. Kate was focused too; focused on finding a way out of this mess. Matt had taken her phone, so calling for help was out of the question. He'd had her blindfolded on the drive into the woods, so even if she made an escape attempt, she wouldn't know where to go once she was out of the woods. Her hands were also zip-tied, so her movements were limited. She was terrified and the panic was beginning to set in her bones.

What could she do?

The place was dark, cold, and the smell of decaying wood instantly filled her nose when he pushed her into the abandoned house. She tripped on a loose floorboard and nearly fell face first. She would have, if not for the tight grip Matt had on her bicep. With said grip, he dragged her down the hall and to a flight of stairs leading to the basement. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and bile slowly began to rise in her throat. What was he planning to do with her?

"Come on, Kate. You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?" His breath was hot against her ear and she wanted to throw up right then and there. He shoved her ahead, making her walk before him down the stairs. Her mind was reeling and she hadn't stopped praying for an escape or rescue since he'd held a gun up to her in front of the restaurant she'd been at with Lanie.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he switched on a light that illuminated the dirty dungeon of a basement. Her eyes instantly caught the sight of a crumpled man tied to a wooden post in the corner of the room. The tears in the back of her eyes came full force to the surface and she shot toward him, falling to her knees before him. "Rick," she croaked.

The man in question had kept his eyes closed and his head hung. He'd been under the impression that Matt had already taken Kate and it was all his fault. He'd willingly let Matt bring him to the house in the woods, but when he'd found out Matt didn't really have Kate, he felt like a fool. Matt got the drop on him, knocking him to the ground and tying him to the post before telling him that what happened next to Kate was all on him. When he heard steps coming down the stairs, he didn't want to know what Matt did to Kate. He couldn't handle it. But then she was there, right in front of him, her hands bound and tears leaking down her cheeks, but she was there seemingly unharmed.

"Kate," he breathed.

"I'll give you two a moment before I begin," Matt said calmly, as if the entire situation wasn't dire. "You'll want to savor it." Then he disappeared up the stairs.

Kate leaned her forehead against his, breathing him in. "Oh, my god, are you okay?"

"A little banged up, but I'm fine. How did he get to you?" He brushed her nose with his.

"He cornered me at dinner with Lanie. Said if I wanted you to live, I'd better go with him. He had you, Rick. I couldn't say no."

"I wish you did. I don't know what he's planning to do. He said whatever happens to you is my fault. And it is, Kate. It is all my fault. I'm so sorry." His eye blurred with tears and his heart hammered in his chest at the whirring thoughts in his head.

"Stop it. He had a gun. I don't think I actually had a choice." She kissed his lips once in reassurance. "But even if I did, I'll always come for you."

"I love you," he said, his voice breaking on the last word. "No matter what happens, know that I've loved you with the intensity of a thousand suns."

The tears fell harder over her cheeks, but she refused to acknowledge them. "Shut up, Rick. We're going to get out of this."

He chuckled, closing his eyes. "It might be our last time to declare our love to each other and you won't even say it back?"

"I'll say it when we are safe and away from this place. How tight are your zip ties?"

"Pretty tight. I've been trying to saw through them with this blade I found in a pile of garbage, but it's a dull edge. I'm barely getting through."

"Keep trying, babe. We have to get out of here."

(((o)))

"I'm telling you, man. It really works. Jenny says it makes a big difference."

"Dude, I do not need some special lubricant in order to please my girl. Lanie enjoys it just fine."

"I don't _need_ it, I'm just saying it helps."

Ryan and Javier were heading to Rick's apartment for a guys' night after being on vacation for two weeks. There was going to be beer, pizza, and video games. It was something they always did after one or all of them go away for a while. They stopped at Rick's door and knocked. There was no answer, so Ryan knocked again. No answer still. The boys looked at each other curiously before knocking one more time.

"Ay, yo, Rick? You in there?" Javier called out.

"Where is he?" Ryan asked.

Javier pulled out his phone and called Rick. They heard his phone ringing on the other side of the door. Javier fished Rick's spare key out of its hiding place and opened the door. There, on the coffee table, was Rick's phone, but the man was nowhere in the apartment. "Something's not right," Ryan said. "He wouldn't just leave his phone here."

"Yeah, I don't feel good about this either." Javier dialed on his phone again, but this time called his girlfriend.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" she answered.

"Hey, is Rick by you?"

"No, I just got home from dinner with Kate. She said she was going to his place tonight. Why?"

"Ryan and I had a guys' night planned with him and we're at his place, but he's not here and his phone's on the table. We're thinking maybe he's with Kate, but he wouldn't just ditch us."

"Uh, let me call her and see. I'll call you back."

Javier and Ryan rechecked all the rooms in the apartment just to be sure, but Rick was definitely not there. His phone rang a few minutes later. "Javi, I can't reach Kate. I called three times, but she didn't answer. What's going on?"

"Stay calm, chica. Ryan and I will figure this out. Stay by the phone, though, in case we hear anything."

"Okay, be careful."

The boys left the apartment and went back down onto the street. They spotted the patrol car that was meant to be guarding their friend. They peered through the window to see the two officers unconscious. Javier knocked on the window repeatedly, but neither officer moved. Ryan went around to the passenger side window and saw it was a quarter opened. He slowly reached in and felt for a pulse on the officer. "He's alive. It's faint, but there's a pulse. We have to call the precinct." Ryan looked at Javier over the roof of the car. "This was Matt."

(((o)))

"Alright, here comes the fun part." Matt came down the stairs with the gun tucked into the belt on his jeans. He reached Kate and pulled her roughly away from Rick.

"Take your hands off her!" Rick growled, straining against his ties.

Matt dragged her a few feet away from him and shoved her down onto the floor. "Does this bother you, Rick? When someone touches your girl?" Matt kneeled down and grabbed Kate's face in a strong grip. "Does it anger you to see another man's hands on her?" He pulled her up into a sitting position, his hand on her face turning her to look at Rick. "You see that look on his face, Kate? He hates that I have you. Just like I hated to see him with my girl."

"I didn't steal Gina from you, Matt! You were hurting her, I helped her!"

"Helped her get away from me!" he shouted. "I was happy! She was mine! And you took her from me! Now I'm going to show you how it feels." Matt dragged Kate to her feet and backhanded her across the face, causing her to fall back down, landing hard on her left shoulder. She grimaced in pain, but refused to voice it. Rick wasn't silent, however. "You bastard! You wanna hurt me, you come at me! Come on! Or are you so weak, you only go after woman?"

Matt snarled at that and yanked Kate back up. "What about you, Rick? You're not man enough to find your own woman? First you go after Gina, then Kate here, even though she was with Tom Demming?"

"That is not how it happened," Rick scowled, pulling hard against the zip ties. He could feel them cutting into his skin.

Matt turned to Kate, moving in close to her face. She turned her head in disgust, still keeping quiet. "You know, it's sad that this pathetic excuse of a man is what you fell for. A player, a womanizer, a lowlife piece of shit!" Kate refused the bait. "What, you have nothing to say for yourself?" He smiled and leaned in close, his nose pressed into her hair. "I'm sure you can do better than that."

"You take your fucking hands off her," Rick growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're not in a position to make commands, Ricky," he said, pushing Kate into the nearest wall. "I think I'll skip to the main event."

Kate's heart was pounding so hard against her ribcage, her breathing audible. She was trapped between the cinderblock and Matt's body, his sickening presence made her want to cry. But she refused. She wouldn't give in. Matt kept smiling as his hands moved to unbutton her coat. She turned her head away, keeping her eyes closed, a small whimper escaping her. God help her now.

Suddenly, Matt's hands weren't on her anymore. He wasn't anywhere near her. She opened her eyes and found Rick above Matt on the ground, his fist colliding with his face over and over again. "You fucking bastard! How dare you? How dare you!?"

"Rick!" Kate cried, lurching forward.

"Run! Get out of here!" Rick managed to shout to her. "Run!"

Matt was losing consciousness. He couldn't get a hit in, Rick was like lightening on him. He could barely move, his eyes growing heavy and the pain in his face was severe. He could taste and smell the blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. Rick kept punching, was too furious to quit. Soon Matt surrendered. He stopped moving.

"Rick, stop!" Kate pleaded. "Stop it, you're gonna kill him!"

He froze, his fist pulsing in agony. He wanted this man to suffer, but he was no murderer. His breathing was labored, his body thrumming with hatred, but he couldn't kill him. Slowly, Rick stood from the unconscious body lying on the floor, his eyes never leaving the man's face. Kate stepped into him immediately, her eyes searching for his, but Rick's gaze remained on Matt's. "Castle," she whispered. He finally turned to her, his eyes softening, and his good hand came up to caress her face.

He smiled softly. "Turn around." She did as she was told and he, with some difficulty, cut the zip ties from her wrists. "Let's get out of here. We need to find a phone."

Rick gently nudged her toward the stairs, but Kate reached down and grabbed the gun from Matt's pants. Then they both ran for the stairs. They were soon outside, in the woods. It was pitch black and neither one knew where they were going. "Where the hell are we going to find a phone?" Kate asked, her body vibrating with panic.

"Maybe the bastard had one on him," Rick said, flicking on the flashlight that he found in the house.

"Well he took mine and threw it out the window on the drive here. I was blindfolded, but he grabbed it from my coat pocket and I heard the window roll down."

"Mine's at home. Didn't have a chance to grab it."

Kate sighed. "I don't think he had one in the house."

"Then we need to just keep moving. I'm not waiting for him to wake up, if he even wakes up."

"But Rick, we don't know where we're going. Matt knows these woods, he could easily find us."

He looked at her. "Do you have a better idea?"

She bit her lip, then resigned to him, following him into the trees. He led the way with the flashlight in his good hand. Kate held onto his right arm, her heels causing her to stumble a few times. They wandered for a what felt like hours. The temperature felt well below freezing and they were both shivering so terribly, their teeth chattered audibly. "Rick," Kate mumbled, her head falling to his shoulder. "We're lost."

"We gotta keep going," was all he said.

She sighed, but kept up with him. "I wish your love could burn me up now. I could use the heat."

Rick chuckled and turned to kiss her forehead. "I'll make sure you're all nice and toasty as soon as we get out of these woods."

"If we get out," she retorted.

"Don't think like that. Come on. You're the one who said we'll get out of this."

"I had no other choice. Blind optimism."

"Well keep believing we'll get out of here. I'm not letting you go."

Kate smiled and snuggled a little deeper into him as they continued to wander. Soon they heard noises around them. The snapping of branches and twigs, multiple voices, rustling leaves, barking dogs. Kate gripped Rick's arm with her left hand and tightened her right around the gun. The sounds were getting louder. Whoever was out there in the woods with them were getting closer.

"Hey!" came a shout. "Hey! I think the dogs got something!"

"Oh, god. Don't tell me they smell dead bodies!"

"Wait, that sounds like…" Rick whispered.

"Javi?" Kate shouted. "Javi!"

"Kate?" His voice was definitely close. She took off running toward the sound with Rick on her heels.

"Rick!" came Ryan's relieved voice and the two boys reached the couple, their arms wrapping around each other.

"Thank god you guys are okay," Javier said. He let Kate go and embraced Rick, Ryan pulling Kate into his arms.

"How did you guys find us?" Rick asked.

"We went over to your place for guys' night, but you weren't there," Javier began. "We went in and found your phone. I thought maybe you were with Kate and just forgot it at home, so I called Lanie. She said Kate said she'd be with you, but she didn't answer her phone."

"Matt took it when he kidnapped me after dinner with Lanie," Kate said, her voice strong but her eyes clouding with tears.

"Bastard grabbed me from the apartment," Rick said.

"I had an idea that something like that happened since you wouldn't just ditch us, so we went to talk to the officers outside your building," Ryan explained. "But they were drugged. As soon as we figured out Matt was behind it, we raced to the precinct and demanded a trace on your phone, Kate. We were hoping it would still be active, but we only got as far as the main road outside these woods."

"That's where Matt ditched my phone," she replied.

"Officer Hale, Gina's boyfriend, convinced the detectives to let us join the investigation, so they coordinated a search team with cadaver dogs and we'd been looking for you since."

"Told them no way in hell were we sitting on our asses until they found something," Javier stated.

"You guys are good," Kate chuckled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Excuse me, I'm detective Malone," said an approaching middle-aged man with dark hair and dark eyes. "I'm the lead investigator on this case and I know you two have been through a great deal tonight, but I need to ask you a few questions about what happened here."

Kate and Rick looked at each other, then back at the detective. Rick reached for her hand and nodded. "It all started when I helped a friend of mine escape her abusive boyfriend…"

**I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Any mistakes made, don't be harsh when stating them if you're going to. I hope to have the last chapter of this story posted by the end of next week. Stay tuned. Merci.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I got held up trying to write a research paper and learning how to paint. But I'm finally here with the last chapter so read on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

There's not a day that goes by Kate Beckett doesn't think about that cold night in January. The night that she and Rick were abducted and tortured. She knew it could have been worse, much worse, and she shivered just thinking about what would have happened had Rick not broken out of his restraints. The fingers on her right hand gripped the stem of her wine glass tighter and she traced the rim of it with the fingers of her left as she stared out the window of her hotel room. Manhattan always twinkled beautifully at night, all the lights illuminating the busy city. Looking over the skyline, Kate felt a sense of calm. She was safe, Rick was safe, and Matt was rotting in a prison cell, serving out his sentence for three counts of stalking and two counts of kidnapping and torture.

That night, after Rick and Kate explained to Detective Malone, the lead investigator, the ordeal they had gone through, Ryan and Javier accompanied them to Rick's place, followed by a patrol unit to see them home safely. Rick had made Malone promise he'd call with updates on Matt's arrest and prosecution, no matter what time of day it was. The same night, well after two in the morning, Malone had phoned to inform him the search team found Matt barely breathing in the cabin where Rick and Kate had left him. EMTs immediately transported him to the nearest hospital where he had remained under police guard until he was released. Matt's hearing had been scheduled for April, giving him time to fully recover from the contusions Rick inflicted. Rick, Kate, and Gina were all called upon to testify in his trial, which they were eager to put behind them. Matt had been sentenced twenty-five to thirty years in prison with no chance of early parole.

It didn't seem like enough to Kate. For everything that man had put them through, Kate felt he deserved more than the sentence he received. She told herself to let it go, for by the time Matt got out of prison, he'd be forty-five years old. If he was still a menace then, she'd deal with it when the time arose.

"Underage drinking is a crime, you know."

Kate's skin warmed at the sound of his voice. She turned and caught sight of him just inside the door of the hotel room. Rick Rodgers, now known as Richard Castle, was leaning against the wall by the bathroom and his smile was soft. Her lips quirked in response and she reminded him he'd only been twenty-one for a few months. He laughed and moved toward her, a gentle glide across the floor, a champagne glass in hand. When he reached her, he clinked his glass against hers. "What are you doing up here when the party's downstairs?"

Rick's publisher organized a book party in honor of his novel releasing. It was a small event, funded by the publishing company, but the guest list included a few well-known authors who were busy mingling in the hotel's ballroom while Rick snuck away in search of his girlfriend. Said girlfriend sighed and turned back to the large window. "I just needed a moment."

"Is everything okay?"

Kate let out another sigh, then sank her teeth into her bottom lip. She'd been having nightmares since the incident six months ago and small anxiety attacks when she feared she was being watched. She hadn't told Rick the full extent of her trauma because it seemed that he was handling the aftermath fairly well. She didn't want to seem weak in his eyes. She managed a small smile and responded, "Yeah, everything is fine. The party is just overwhelming. You're an established author, Mr. Castle. I'm so proud of you. Although I'm not too sure how I feel about other people calling you Castle."

"Trust me, I will never forget who called me Castle first and how she changed my life." He reached for her glass and placed it on a nearby table beside his. Then his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back against his chest. She instantly relaxed into his embrace. "But that's not why you needed a moment, is it?"

She smiled sadly. "No." Her hands slid along his arms and she linked her fingers through his. She felt him press a kiss to the curled ringlets of her hair.

"What's wrong, honey? What's got you hiding away up here?"

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I have these moments, where I feel like I can't breathe…where the panic rises and I feel like I can't cope. It's not very often, but ever since that night in the woods, I have those moments and I just want to disappear."

"You have every right to feel that way, but you're not allowed to disappear without me," he said, dropping his chin to her shoulder. "Why haven't you told me about this before? How have you hidden it from me all these months?"

"It usually happens at night, most times while you're asleep. I get nightmares, ones where you didn't stop him. You didn't break out of your restraints in time and he-"

"Kate," he whispered, turning her to face him. Her eyes were shining with tears. "That's not what happened. I didn't allow it and I won't ever allow it. You are safe now."

"Knowing that doesn't stop the memories. It doesn't change how afraid I feel. It's been six months and I am still not over it and it frustrates me that I can't completely get past it."

"Everyone deals with trauma in their own way and in their own time. Take as long as you need to process this and I will be here to help you through it."

She shook slightly with tremors and buried herself into him to stop them. Her arms came tight around him and so did his around her. "I didn't want to tell you because you've been so strong. You moved on from it already and I'm still struggling."

"Honey, I'm not completely past it either. I still have my moments as well, but you know what gets me through it?" She shook her head. "I look at you and I remember that we are here, that we made it. No one, not even Matt, can pull us apart, and in reminding myself that you are still here with me, I feel like I can overcome anything. I hope I can be that strength for you too. You don't have to hide from me, Kate. You can always lean on me for support. We are in this together, aren't we?" He heard a mumbled "yes," come from her, so he lifted her head to catch her eyes. "Then don't ever be afraid to come to me, no matter how you feel. I will always be here for you to draw strength from. Got it?"

Her lips curled up into a small smile and she nodded, her hands sliding higher up his back. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He responded eagerly, drawing her into an intense kiss, but before the heat could rise between them, loud banging was heard coming from the door.

"Hey, Rick! They're looking for you downstairs!"

"And duty calls," Rick breathed, his hands sliding over Kate's hips and up her bare back. "Have I told you yet how stunning you are?"

She shivered when his fingertips grazed over her skin. "No," she whispered, her hand cupping his neck and pulling him back to her lips.

He groaned and gently pulled away. "Mm-mmm. Don't do that before I throw you on that bed."

"Later, lover," she chuckled. "You have a party to attend."

"We, Kate. We have a party to attend." He reached for her hand and they went back to the ballroom. They were met with a photo op. Kate nudged him ahead, not wanting to be caught in the camera's view, but Rick kept a grip on her hand, pulling her into his side. She smiled shyly but humored him. It didn't take long and soon the couple was relieved of their duties. They joined their friends at a corner booth. It wrapped around a large table and beginning at the left, Ryan sat on the end with Jenny to his left, Lanie conversing with the short blonde next to her, and Javier beside his girl. Kate slid in by him and Rick took the other end of the table.

"All of these drinks better be nonalcoholic," Rick teased.

"Bro, don't even act like you weren't sneaking drinks before you hit twenty-one," Javier said.

"I'm just saying, it's a crime."

Lanie sucked her teeth. "Boy, if you don't stop with this legal stuff. Yt twenty-one," the other end of the table.o her, and Javier beside his girl. Kate slid in by Javiou are always the first to grab a beer when we hang out. Don't start being the alcohol police."

"Yeah, before the real police get on you," Javier threatened.

"You're not police yet," Rick reminded.

"No, but wait 'til the fall. Once we start in the academy, we can begin patrol, which means we will have cuffs and guns," Ryan supplied.

"Please stop. You're turning me on."

"Kate, your boy is getting weird again."

"Castle, stop hitting on Ryan. He's already taken."

"Hey, how did you pick the name Castle anyway?" Javier asked. "I know Kate calls you that, but why?"

Rick smiled. "When we first met in our English class, I was being my usual self, getting comfortable at the professor's desk. When Kate walked in, she thought I was the teacher."

"He hit on me, calling himself the king of the castle. I didn't bite. Then he tried asking me out."

"She rejected me. She didn't know my name so she called me Castle."

"Told him I wasn't going to satisfy him by calling him the king. He was being a cocky ass. I was not about to go out with him. Besides, I was talking to Tom at that time."

Rick scoffed. "That loser."

"Oh, and then Gina came and threw herself at him," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"She did not throw herself at me! We were keeping up pretenses!"

"Oh, please! You could have done so without her draping all over you. You know how she felt about you."

Rick turned to his girlfriend, pointing a finger. "Okay, that is not-"

"And I'm sorry I asked," cut in Javier and all their friends laughed.

Rick huffed, while Kate leaned back in the booth with her arms crossed. "Anyway, 'Castle' became her name for me-"

"Not the only name I have for you," Kate mumbled.

He shot her a look. "And I want the world to know me by the name that always made me feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Kate's glare softened and a smile formed on her face. She slung her right arm over his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I hate it when you do that," she murmured.

"Why?"

"Makes it hard to stay annoyed at you."

"Do you guys fight just to make up?" Javier asked.

"We're not you and Lanie. That's your specialty," Kate teased.

"Ouch, girl." He held a hand to his chest in mock pain.

"Anyway, speaking of Lanie, are you excited for your internship?" Kate asked.

"Hell yeah! This internship will give me hands on training for when I finally enter the medical field. I got lucky that I'm going to be shadowing a medical examiner and not the CSU unit." Just like Kate, Ryan, and Javier, Lanie was going to begin her job in the fall, during their next year of college.

"Hey, Richard!" Rick looked over to a group of people standing with his publisher. "Can I steal you for a moment?"

"I'll be right back," he replied and slipped out of the booth.

Kate watched him walk away, her eyes filled with awe for her boyfriend. She'd never been so in love in her life, and even though she hadn't experienced many romances, she was glad Rick was the one she'd found.

"Kate, you've got love eyeballs on," Lanie teased.

"Those beams are so strong, I'm getting hit over here," Ryan chimed in.

"Maybe you could use it," Jenny smacked her boyfriend. "Kate, keep in that stage. You don't want to know life past it."

"Are you saying we are no longer in that stage?" Ryan asked, making Kate laugh.

"Well, we've been together almost four years now." Jenny tried to hold back her grin.

Ryan looked genuinely hurt. "Jenny."

She burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, sweetie. You know I love you." She leaned in and kissed him soundly.

"You better otherwise living together is going to suck," he said.

"How is the transition going?" Kate asked.

"Wonderfully, other than the fact that Javier will still be around," Ryan poked fun at his friend.

"Dude, I'll be gone by the end of the year, but it's not that easy finding a place."

"I don't mind you, Javi," Jenny said. "I know it's still your place too."

"Jenny, I want you to feel at home there. Trust me, I'll find a place. I've saved enough to be able to afford a decent rent."

"You know, if you're interested," Lanie chimed in. "There's an apartment for rent in our building. Two floors down. All you'll need to do is find a roommate."

"Hey, sounds good. I'll check it out tomorrow." He leaned over and kissed his girl.

"Hey, what did I miss?"  
"Javier might be moving into our building," Kate answered as Rick slid in beside her. "What did your publisher want?"

"Oh, he was just telling me the party's starting to break apart now. I told him I'd clean up afterward."

"I'll stay and help out," Ryan said.

"I'll stay too. I'm only heading upstairs anyway," Lanie said.

"We all are, so we'll all stay," Kate said.

"Well, let's order another round and celebrate just among the six of us." Rick signaled the tender at the bar.

"You're not worried about us underage kids anymore?" Javier joked.

"It's just us now and we have a lot to celebrate." Rick said. The bartender came over and took their orders before walking away. "We've overcome a lot this past year."

"You and Kate mostly," Jenny said. "The ordeal you've had to deal with, I couldn't imagine."

"Yeah, well when you have a great partner, you can overcome anything," Kate smiled, raised her glass, and looked to Rick. He smiled back at her, placing a hand on her knee and giving her a gentle squeeze. They all cheered, clinking their glasses together over the table.

(((o)))

Rick and Kate finally made it to their hotel room upstairs close to three in the morning. After sharing stories and laughs and drinks in the ballroom once everyone from the party had disappeared, the six of them took some time to clean up after the party. Since it was an elegant affair, there wasn't much to pick up after; mostly champagne flutes and half empty trays of hors d'oeuvres. They placed all the empties on the bar for the morning clean-up crew and straightened the booths and tables. Then they all headed up to their rooms. Their suites were all on the same floor courtesy of Rick and they bid each other goodnight in the hall.

"What a night," he said, securing the latch on the door as Kate moved over to the bed. She sat down on the end of it, slipping off her heels. He followed after her, pulling off his jacket and tossing it onto the armchair in the corner of the room. "I still can't believe I did it, published a novel. Still feels like a dream."

"I'm so proud of you, Rick," she said when he sat beside her. "And not just because of tonight. You've taught me so much about strength, about love. I don't think I would have been able to handle this past year without you."

"Kate." He braced a hand on the mattress behind her and lifted his other to her face, where he stroked her cheek. "I am the reason you had to go through what you did. No matter what you say, I know if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to deal with Matt. I'll always be sorry for that, but as long as I have you I think I can live with it. You've taught me about strength and love as well, and I am so lucky to be loved by you."

She smiled at him, her eyes falling to her hand on his thigh. She slid it up his hip and across his torso to the top button on his dress shirt, slipping it from its hole. "I do love you. So much."

"I love you," he breathed, his body beginning to respond to her.

"Show me," she said, slipping another button undone.

He came alive then, grasping her shoulders and pushing her down on the bed, his lips insistent on hers. Her arms came around his shoulders, her fingers mussing his gelled hair, her thighs separating to accommodate his solid body. The slit wasn't that high on her dress to spread enough and she groaned in frustration, her hands moving to yank it up over her legs. Rick slipped the wide straps of her dress over her shoulders and it pooled around her midsection, her breasts bared to his hungry mouth.

"God, Castle," she moaned when he gently bit down on a nipple. "Help me take this freaking thing off."

He grunted and lifted himself off her, standing at the foot of the bed and looking down at her. Her skin was all flushed. He took hold of the dress around her midriff and shimmied it down her body. He slipped his fingers under her lace cheeky panties and slid them off too. "There," he rumbled. "Perfect."

Kate reached for him, pulling him back to her by his shirt. "Your turn." She grasped the shirt in both hands and yanked it open, buttons flying everywhere, revealing his naked chest. "No undershirt," she murmured appreciatively.

"One less item," he breathed, his mouth falling to her neck.

She hummed and her fingers found his belt, quickly undoing it and tossing it away. Then she undid his pants and yanked them over his ass. "Off," she growled.

"So bossy," he muttered as he gracelessly pulled his pants and underwear down his legs. He kicked off his shoes and socks and wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, dragging her up to the pillows on the bed and pressing her back into the mattress. She moaned when their naked bodies rubbed against each other.

Her nails scraped down his back, to his ass and her hands pulled him in, causing his erection to slide against her. She moaned again. "Inside," she breathed against his open mouth. He reached down and guided himself into her wet heat, the two gasping when they were finally joined.

He slowly retreated, then quickly pushed back in. Then did it again. She began to meet him stroke for stroke, building a steady rhythm, until she clamped her teeth around his earlobe and growled for him to move faster. He pumped his hips faster, taking her left leg and throwing it over his shoulder, letting him slide in deeper and she keened at the sensation. "Rick…oh, god…"

"Look at me," he panted, lifting his mouth from hers. "I want to see you come. Are you close?"

"Yes. Oh, god, yes…"

He slowed his thrusts and got up on his knees. He grabbed her calves and began a punishing pace, sliding in and out as fast as he could. Kate threw her head back into the pillow, her hands gripping the bedsheets. "Don't close your eyes, baby. Look at me."

She struggled to keep their gazes locked, the pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. His intense gaze was stoking the fire inside her and suddenly she was breaking apart, arching her back, his name falling off her lips in loud moan. Rick wasn't far behind, his entire body seizing as he spilled into her. He slid his hands to her inner thighs and pushed them further apart, moving to lay over her again. He caught her glazed over eyes and kissed her deeply. Her nails raked over the dimples in his lower back. "Wow," she breathed. "That was…wow."

He chuckled into her cheek, his nose rooting through her hair. "I always love watching you fall apart. It's extraordinary."

"Mmm…" She moved one hand to his head, fingers in his hair. "Thanks in no small part to you."

"I like to think I'm doing quite a fine job," he teased and kissed along her jaw.

Kate laughed, then pressed her lips to his cheek. "I love you, with every beat of my heart."

He shifted so his eyes found hers. He cupped her jaw, his thumb running over her bottom lip. "I love you with every breath in my body."

She caught his thumb in her mouth, grinning around the digit. Her heart was so full, she could barely stand it. Before anything more could be said or done, a sound echoed in the room. Her nose scrunched. "Cellphone?" she murmured around his thumb.

"I think that's mine," Rick said, then flopped around the bed to get to the pile of clothes on the floor. She laughed when he fell off the bed and when his head popped back up in her line of sight, phone in his hand. "Got it! It's a message from Gina."

"What's going on with her at…3:30 in the morning?"

"Hmm, well she says she's drunk. She and Charlie were celebrating moving in together. She wanted to say thanks."

"Well if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have met Charlie. I'd say it's warranted."

"I gave her a nudge, that's all. Well, I just texted her a 'you're welcome,' and that's it for tonight. I just shut my phone off and yours…aha! Yours is off too." Rick stood up from the floor and lunged at her, his body coming down hard over hers, knocking the breath out of her.

"Castle!"

"You know, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I was wondering if you'd be okay with me using what happened with Matt in my next book. Of course, it wouldn't be verbatim, but I'd like to write about it, if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I think it's nice of you to ask and as long as I get to proof it, I grant you permission."

"Good. Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her slowly. "It'd have been a shame if I didn't share our story with the world."

"Yeah, our story was good, wasn't it?"

"And it's not over yet. Care to continue?" he suggested as he trailed open-mouth kisses along her skin.

She sighed and flipped them over, straddling him. "I'd like nothing more."

**FIN**

**I've had such an experience with this story. It took turns I didn't even know it would, but it all worked out in the end. I am so proud of this story and so sad to see it end. But we know everything eventually ends. So, thank you to all who've stuck around to see the characters grow in this work and left kind words. I hope you enjoyed the final scenes and scope out new stories from me. Thank you so much! A bientot!**


End file.
